Naruto maestro de los elementos
by soulfox23
Summary: tras pasar a las finales de los examenes chunnin sin nadieque lo entrene y con un mes para prepararce naruto se encuentra deprimio sin embargo el destino tiene algo especial para el ya que conocera a quien lo instruira en un antiguo arte olvidado por el hombre naruharem (mal summary)
1. Chapter 2: entenamiento

Hola a todos los usuarios es un gran placer para mi presentarles el nuevo capítulo de mi fic espero que lo disfruten y pasen un buen rato leyendo mi Fic

Aclaraciones **_NINGUN_** personaje de anime u otros son propiedad mía todo es de sus respectivos dueños esta obra esta dedicada al entretenimiento bueno ahora si empecemos :D

* * *

Cap 2: entrenamiento

Todo era calma y quietud en el bosque después de que Hao escuchara la determinada afirmación del rubio quien acepto ser el próximo avatar y nuevo miembro de los Asakura ahora solo quedaban dos cosas por hacer y una de ellas se podría decir que era la cosa más fácil del mundo tan fácil que hasta el mas tarado de todos los mundos alternativos lo podría hacer

Hao: muy bien Naruto ahora solo hay que hacer dos cosas

Naruto: y que son esas cosas

Hao: para evitar que los Namikaze Uzumaki traten de recuperarte como miembro de su familia tengo que cambiar tu sangre y tu "padre" debe firmar un papel que diga que te expulsa del clan y otro que autorice tu adopción como mi hijo

Naruto: y como are eso

Hao: dime alguna vez Minato te hizo caso a algo que el debía de firmar

Naruto: nuca solo lo firmaba y me pedía que no lo molestara – en ese momento se le prendió el foco al rubio – haaa ya entiendo tengo que hacer que el firme mi expulsión y su autorización de adopción

Hao: exacto toma que firme esto – dijo entregándole los papeles de expulsión de clan y de adopción de donde los saco solo kami lo sabe (naa es mentira mientras naruto iba a su casa por sus cosas Hao se apresuro a conseguir los documentos)

Naruto asintió y salió a toda velocidad del bosque para poder terminar con esto de la forma más rápida posible y tan solo en cuestión de minutos llego a la torre del Hokage paso de largo a la secretaria y entro en la oficina de su padre

Naruto: oto-san

Minato: que ocurre Men… a eres tu naruto que es lo que necesitas estoy ocupado

Naruto: "claro soy yo no tienes tiempo pero es Menma teme y dejas todo de lado" solo necesito que firmes esto solo eso y te dejo en paz

Minato: solo quieres que firme eso – el rubio asintió – bien dame eso – dijo y firmo los documentos

Naruto: muchas gracias Hokage-sama

Naruto salió con una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió al bosque donde su ahora legitimo oto-san lo esperaba en el momento en que llego se encontró con Hao que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas y con ambos puños chocando

Hao: lo lograste

Naruto: claro que si el tonto ni siquiera los leyó

Hao: bien lo siguiente es cambiar tu sangre

Naruto: y como aras eso

Hao: fácil con el Ketsueki no henka no jutsu (jutsu del cambio de sangre (cortesía de google traductor)

Acto seguido el asakura dibujo un circulo de sello (algo asi como la puerta de babilonia de shaman King) acto seguido mordió su dedo ocasionando un sangrado leve el cual callo en el circulo y este empezó a teñirse de rojo

Hao: acuéstate en el centro – naruto acato la orden del asakura y se acostó en el sello – por cierto esto dolerá como no tienes idea Ketsueki no henka no jutsu

Naruto: que… no espera… haaaaa- fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de desmallarse por el dolor

De pronto el sello empezó a brillar y Naruto comenzó a brillar Hao se le acerco y empezó a introducir una esfera de color azul pálido en su interior y tras unas dos horas después el rubio despertó con dolor de cabeza y giro su vista al asakura a quien empezó a bombardear con insultos por lo que le izo el asakura solo tomo un poco de agua y la congelo en un árbol permitiendo crear una especie de espejo en el cual el rubio se vio notando unos cambios su cabello ya no era totalmente rubio las puntas de sus cabellos ahora eran de un tono castaño y esto también se presentaba en sus raíces su altura aumento un poco y sus ojos pasaron de ser azul celeste a un azul más oscuro caso azul rey

Hao: bien ahora si todo está listo para empezar el entrenamiento sígueme

El Asakura menor siguió a su padre sin saber a donde solo lo seguía tras un tiempo se encontraron con una cueva a la cual ingresaron el asakura encendió su mano con un fuego amarillo para toparse con la pared de la cueva y empezó a tocar partes de la pared en una secuencia extraña tras terminar la secuencia la cueva se empezó a volver blanca

Hao: bienvenido a la cueva del tiempo aquí una semana son dos años aquí entrenaremos hasta las finales lo cual será dentro de 10 años aquí tiempo suficiente para enseñarte Chi control y enseñarte a dominar tu chakra y también te culturalizare un poco aunque no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo –esto ultimo ocasiono que Naruto callera de cabeza

Naruto: y como piensas educarme si ni tú sabes

Ritsuko: de eso yo me encargo naruto-kun

Hao: bien ahora que ya tienes quien te eduque yo me centrare en entrenarte así que de día te enseñare Chi y chakra y durante las noches Ritsuko te enseñara por lo menos tres horas

Tras decir esto naruto trago duro ya que al parecer no tendría descanso alguno pero estaba decidido a enorgullecer a sus vidas pasadas y a su nuevo padre

Durante la primeras semanas de la cueva Hao comenzó a enseñarle a concentras su Chi no paso más de semana y media para que naruto pudiera dominar el chi a voluntad y sentirle en el ambiente algo que a Hao le agrado pero esto apenas iniciaba por que todavía tenía que aprender a dominar la energía de los elementos cabe decir que naruto como maestro aire que es no se le dificulto el aire control mucho menos el agua control otras cosas fueron la tierra control naruto apenas y podía mover un mísero guijarro y eso era con todas sus fuerzas esto ocasiono que Hao se pusiera más estricto con el chico pero al final de medio año naruto ya era capaz de maniobrar una roca gigante con solo un dedo luego de entrenar en la tierra control Hao se puso más que ansioso por Fin podría enseñarle a su hijo su maestría natal el fuego control para el rubio castaño el fuego control le resulto un poco fácil ya que no mostraba la intensidad que se requería para ser un verdadero maestro fuego pero con tiempo y esfuerzo naruto logro por fin dominar el fuego control al cabo de tres años en la cueva el rubio se había convertido en el maestro de los cuatro elementos pero Hao no para ahí no el siguiente paso para el Asakura menor era la dominación de los subelementos los elementos hielo y niebla (no se si sean sub elementos pero a mí me gusta decirles así) fueron fáciles la sangre control la aprendió a petición de Hao por si era necesaria nunca la aplicaría si no era más que necesario el cristal, lava y metal control fueron grandes retos para el avatar más joven por otro lado el rayo y combustión control fueron otra cosa pero al final de dos años se convirtió en un avatar completo con el manejo de todos los elementos en total para su formación como avatar tomo cinco años o dos semanas y media en el mundo real

* * *

Mientras nuestro avatar rubio entrenaba en la residencia de los "responsables" padres de Naruto el Hokage se encontraba desayunando con toda su familia un bonito cuadro familiar si no fuera porque para las hijas del "honorable" Hokage sabían que les faltaba alguien muy importante para las chicas

Minato: y díganme hijas que tienen planeado para hoy

Naruko: hoy entrenaremos con Sasuki

Kushina: que bien así las tres se ayudaran en lo que les falle

Sasuki es la hermana gemela de Sasuke y la única amiga de la misma edad de naruto ellos se conocieron un día de academia donde como siempre naruto se encontraba solo al menos hasta que Sasuki se le acerco y empezó a charlar la conversación se torno de tal manera que los dos empezaron a congeniar y se volvieron amigos y aunque nunca lo aceptaría la chica empezó a enamorarse del rubio

La conversación fue interrumpida por un hombre de edad avanzada de una cabellera extravagante de color blanca con una banda ninja del kanji aceite así es no era otro más que Jiraiya el sabio de los sapos

Minato: sensei que sorpresa a que se debe su visita

Jiraiya: Minato necesitamos hablar en privado

Acto seguido el rubio se paró de la mesa y se retiro en compañía de su sensei al despacho privado del rubio

Minato: que es lo que sucede sensei

Jiraiya: Minato la profecía a cambiado

Minato: ahora que es lo que dice

Jiraiya: dice así "hijo del rayo y el remolino del poder de la bestia de cola es carcelera heredero de sabio del aire de la guerrera del agua será entrenado por el maestro de los elementosel chico de la profecía será el maestro más poderoso de todos"

Minato: bueno el rayo y el remolino se ha de referir a mí y a Kushina por lo cual a de ser o Menma o Natsumi pero a que se refiere con el sabio del aire y la guerrera del agua según recuerdo el clan Uzumaki es más afín al fuuton y al katon a demás quien es ese maestro de los elementos

Jiraiya: no lo se Minato pero quien quiera que sea tendrá una gran repercusión en el futuro

* * *

Volviendo con los Asakura los cuales ahora estaban en la segunda parte del entrenamiento del rubio el control y manejo del chakra del rubio Ya que el rubio estaba acostumbrado a manejar pequeñas cantidades de chakra y ahora con sus reservas originales le era sumamente difícil dominar tanto chakra pero con otro años el pudo dominar y aumentar todo su chakra era algo impresionante que sus reservas se duplicaran y gracias a su ahora sangre Asakura y espíritu de avatar él era capaz de moldear los 5 elementos otra cosa fueron los elementos secundarios fueron otra cosa ya que le costó la mezcla de dos o más elementos ya que estaba acostumbrado a crearlos con un solo elemento pero gracias a la "paciencia" de Hao lo logro y cuando digo paciencia me refiero a que lo exploto en su entrenamiento algo que mostro resultados inmediatos en cuestión de años y medio el chico logro ser un gran usuario de todos los elementos del chakra naruto pensaba que ya todo estaba listo pero nadie lo prepara para enfrentarse a un avatar de cientos de años con un gran sentido acecino de parte de su antigua maldad y es verdad ya que Hao aunque ahora es bueno las viejas costumbres no desaparecen ya que luego del entrenamiento chi y chakra el Asakura lo entreno en taijutsu y genjustsu el taijutsu era muy devastador es más si comparamos a Hao con Gai, el entrenamiento del peinado de tazón es un plácido oasis y es que en las primeras sesiones basta decir que termino con 5 costillas rotas y con un brazo y pierna rota en tres pedazos si no fuera porque Hao aplico un jutsu de curación automática que aprendió de uno de los amigos de su hermano ya hace muchos años y que luego lo adapto a Jutsu naruto no sería capaz de seguirle el paso pero el jutsu solo funcionaria si el que lo utiliza tienes pocas reservas de chakra por lo cual Hao tuvo que resellar el chakra del rubio pero este le enseño a liberarlo a su antojo en cuanto a genjustsus el lo metía en ilusiones que dejarían a Kurenai como una principiante al finalizar otro año y medio año el chico podía mantener el rito de taijutsu a su padre y devolverle sus ilusiones estos entrenamientos en gen y taijutsu le tomo otro año y medio el último año de entrenamiento Hao le invito a naruto a firmar un contrato lo sorprendente de esto es que el contrato era el contrato de los dragones y su líder el mismo dragón al cual se enfrentaron Io y Hao el dragón era un dragón de color azul blanquecino de cuello largo los ojos del dragón eran esferas azules (creo que es bastante obvio quien es el dragón) quien puso a Naruto en una prueba para ver si era digno de ser su invocador la cual no hay que mencionar que paso con creces y los dragones vieron en el todo lo que caracteriza al avatar por lo cual los dragones aceptaron gustosamente el ser la invocaciones del chico en ese año naruto trabajo mucho los jutsus de sincronía con los dragones y se han de preguntar qué paso con la bijuu bueno en esos diez años la kitsune se la paso enseñándole a naruto: política, matemáticas y todas sus ramas, medicina e historia en los años en los que Jinchuriki y bijuu convivían se hicieron buenos amigos pero esta amistad fue creciendo a tal punto en que los dos empezaron una relación y naruto le prometió a la bijuu que encontraría la forma de liberarla y poder estar juntos en los años en los que estuvieron en la cueva algo que se preguntaba el rubio era el extraño ente de fuego que siempre estaba en compañía de su padre

Naruto: oto-san

Hao: que ocurre naruto

Naruto: que es esa cosa que siempre te acompaña

Hao: es mi acompañante recuerda que te conté que la mayoría de los avatares tuvieron un animal acompañante sin embargo este no es un animal es un espíritu guardián de los elementos el es el espíritu del fuego

Naruto: y porque tú tienes un espíritu como acompañante

Hao: antes de que Baatu renaciera el corrompió al espíritu del fuego para que me acompañara en mi vida para asegurar mi victoria en contra de mi hermano pero el no conto que Raava también convenció al espíritu de la tierra que ayudara a mi hermano

Naruto: impresionante y que paso con el espíritu tierra

Hao: en cuanto Io murió el espíritu regreso a su cargo como guardián de la tierra

Siempre que Hao le hablaba de lo fuerte que fue su hermano y los buenos amigos que izo en su vida naruto notaba la nostalgia en los ojos del Asakura en ocasiones Hao le contaba como Io se ponía serio para la pelea si es que esta lo ameritaba otras en como nunca tomaba nada enserio y eso fue algo que enojaba a Hao pero en cierta forma le agradaba siempre le agrado eso de su hermano en algún momento a Hao se le escapo decirle a Naruto que le recordaba mucho a su hermano

* * *

Mientras los dos avatares entrenaban si n descanso alguno en el mundo real tres chicas estaban sentadas en una barra de un restaurante de ramen

Naruko: ya se acercan las finales y no hemos sabido nada de nii-san

Natsumi: es cierto pero recuerda que el nos dijo que no nos veríamos si no hasta las finales

Naruko: lo sé pero extraño mucho a nii-san

Natsumi: yo también lo extraño pero me alegra que el allá encontrado a alguien que lo valla a entrenar

Sasuki: y saben quién es el nuevo sensei de naruto-kun

Natsumi: ni idea el solo nos dijo que lo entrenaría y que le tomaría todo su tiempo para entrenarlo y por eso no a regresado a casa en ningún momento

Sasuki: y sus padre no se han percatado de su ausencia

Naruko: no baka-oto-san solo se centra en el idiota de Menma-nii y mama se la pasa todo el día con tsunade-baachan en el hospital y …

Mientras las chicas conversaban en una cueva del bosque dos siluetas de un chico y una chica se besaban

Natsumi, Naruko: alguien se está metiendo con lo que es mío –gritaron las Uzumaki por la extraña sensación de querer matar a una pelirroja de kimono carmesí algo que la Uchiha también sintió e instintivamente activo el sharingan y frunció le seño

Cabe decir que las tres chicas soltaron bastante instinto asesino tanto que lo pudo sentir un chico de pelo largo cuyo cuerpo era cubierto por una capa café clara de pronto dicha persona sintió que la vida del rubio peligraba y que ese poder era similar a la de alguien cuya presencia le trajo recuerdos de su "carismática" cuñada cuando se enojaba con su hermano o con el cabe decir que el chico por muy poderoso que fuera y por muy inmortal también ni siquiera el podría contra la ira de una mujer y menos si eran de un carácter duro asique lo más sensato que todo hombre aria cuando llegara el momento y con todo el dolor en el corazón Hao sacrificaría a Naruto para salvarse de la ira femenina que seguía ejerciendo tal cantidad de instinto asesino

Hao: pensé que Anna era la única capaz de ejercer tanto instinto asesino pero me equivoque

* * *

Faltaban poco tiempo para las finales de los exámenes Chunnin Hao ahora se centraba en el entrenamiento espiritual de su hijo cosa que tenía planeado pero no le daba importancia porque un avatar siempre debe ser un maestro elemental antes de un maestro espiritual pero eso no quitaba que Hao le intentara ayudar a Naruto para poder controlar el estado avatar que era importante dominara voluntad o si no se enfrentaba a grandes peligros

Hao: Naruto en estas últimas semanas te enseñare a dominar el estado avatar

Naruto: que es el estado avatar

Hao: el estado avatar es un mecanismo de defensa el cual te dota de las habilidades y conocimientos de tus vidas pasadas te vuelves realmente poderoso…

Naruto: genial

Hao: pero a la vez eres muy vulnerable ya que no tienes conciencia sobre tus actos re cuerda naruto te enseñare a usar el estado avatar pero nunca lo uses al menos que sea realmente necesario ya que si mueres en estado avatar el ciclo se perdería y el avatar dejaría de existir así que por favor prométeme que nunca usaras el estado avatar al menos que sea absolutamente necesario

Naruto: te lo prometo

Hao: bien ahora que ese punto está claro empecemos

Naruto: hai

Durante la siguiente semana en el tiempo de la cueva Hao se la paso entrenando a Naruto en su lado espiritual algo que no fue nada sencillo ya que el rubio como dijimos antes no era de quedarse quieto y concentrarse pero con un poco de esfuerzo logro concentrarse en cuestión de horas el rubio por fin pudo concentrarse en pero no fue por mucho al encontrarse frente a él la imagen de su padre pero con algunos cambios por ejemplo llevaba un chaleco negro con detalles en naranja sus pantalones se volvieron más cortos ya no eran holgados y su cabello era más corto en su cuello llevaba unos audífonos de tipo diadema color naranja y en su mirada se veía despreocupación pero no la misma que Hao mostraba esta era mas de relajada y con algo de pereza en ella

Hola – saludo de muy buena gana dándole una sonrisa de interés

Naruto: quien eres tu porque te pareces a mi oto-san

Que no sabes quién soy que cruel es Hao al no hablarte de mí – dijo con una sobreactuación de sentirse dolido

Naruto: espera un momento tu, tu, tu eres Io Asakura el hermano de mi oto-san

Io: así es jovencito yo soy tu tío y tu antepasado dime como esta mi hermano

Naruto: bien me ha entrenado y me ha contado mucho de ti oye enserio eres el primer usuario del elemento primordial

Io: bueno no se podría decir que yo fui el primer usuario tal vez el primer usuario consiente de el pero el primer usuario del elemento primordial fue Aang cuando le quito al señor del fuego su control veo que estas entrenando para algo muy especial o me equivoco Naruto

Naruto: así es me entrena para los exámenes Chunnin

Io: pues espero los pases y dime que es lo que haces ahora

Naruto: oto-san me entrena para dominar el estado avatar

Io: que bien espero lo logres

Naruto: Io-ojisan quiero saber una cosa

Io: que cosa

Naruto: si Unalaq destruyo al antiguo espíritu de Raava y con ella a todas tus vidas pasadas como es que el estado avatar funcionara

Io: veras cuando Hao rectifico su camino y nos reconciliamos la primera tarea que nos dimos fue restaurar las memorias del avatar fue difícil pero lo logramos recuperamos todas las vidas pasadas hasta la de Wan él fue quien nos comento que a partir de nosotros el avatar solo renacería en miembros del clan Asakura

Con el pasar de las horas el espíritu Asakura y el rubio empezaron a conversar le conto sobre los buenos amigos que izo en vida los percances que sufrió en sus viajes los enemigos y las aventuras que él vivió

Io: bueno Naruto es hora d que vuelvas a tu realidad espero que con el tiempo puedas dominar el estado avatar y por favor cuida de Hao

No te preocupes Io-ojisan lo haré espero volver a verte

Con esas últimas palabras Naruto regreso a la realidad el rubio le conto a su padre que se encontró con su hermano y que le manda saludos y aunque no lo demostrara y nunca lo aceptaría el Asakura estaba feliz de escuchar sobre su hermano los dos últimos días en la cueva Hao le dio esos días de descanso al rubio algo que le alegro a él y cierta bijuu que no hace falta mencionar que el rubio no durmió mucho la última noche de descanso y no fue precisamente por estudiar con su novia si es que entienden pero el momento romántico después de la acción fue matado nuevamente por el Asakura

Hao aclarándose la garganta: espero no interrumpir su amorío pero naruto ya casi es hora de irnos así que será mejor que te alistes

Ritsuko: que no conoces la privacidad

Hao: claro que lo se pero no me comentan nada por lo menos hubieran puesto un letrero de no molestar pero no lo hicieron

Ritsuko: bueno ya entendí

Hao: saben no es que me moleste su relación pero aun no estoy listo para ser abuelo así que por favor modérense

Estas palabras sonrojaron a la pareja y despertaron la ira de la bijuu que estaba por descargar tal ira en el Asakura si no fuera porque se marcho antes de sufrir las consecuencias de molestar a la bijuu

* * *

Bueno gente bonita eso es todo por hoy espero les guste tanto como el anterior o incluso mas y de se así review ya el próximo cap inicia la acción y la humillación cabe decir que no se escribir lemons así que si hay alguien que me pueda ayudar con eso siempre es bien aceptado al igual que las opiniones y sugerencias bueno se me despide su amigo Soulfox23 adiós a todos


	2. Chapter 3: Naruto Asakura el avatar

Una vez más he regresado con mi fic y me complace decir que ahora si empieza lo bueno porque a partir de aquí todos los idiotas de Konoha empezaran a sufrir y empezaremos por los mas idiotas de todos la familia Namikaze Uzumaki si alguien tiene un sugerencia es bien recibida

Ningún personaje aquí presentado me pertenece todo es de sus respectivos autores

* * *

Cap 3: naruto asakura el avatar

Cueva del tiempo el día del torneo

Naruto: oto-san creo que ya deberíamos irnos

Hao: relájate naruto todavía tenemos media hora antes de que empiecen las finales

Naruto: estas seguro

Hao: claro que si

Mismo momento en el estadio de Konoha

Toda la aldea se encontraba en el estadio de Konoha esperando ver quiénes son los predilectos para ser chunnins en un palco se encontraban los kages de las demás aldeas cuyos gennins llegaron a las finales

Oonoki: Hokage-dono es cierto que sus cuatro hijos llegaron a las finales

Oonoki es el kage de iwa es un anciano de una corta estatura con una enorme nariz

Minato: asi es mis tres hijos pasaron a las finales

A: según recuerdo usted tiene tres hijos creo que su hijo mayor es muy parecido a usted

Kushina: ha se refiere a naruto si el también pasa pero me temo que no aprobara sus reservas de chakra son mínimas ha sido hace desde que nació

Mei: es una lástima pobre chico llegar tan lejos para no lograrlo "es raro se supone que los Uzumaki tienen reservas enormes de chakra es probable que si al chico le hicieran una revisión mas minuciosa es probable que sepan que es lo que le pasa"

La kage de kiri Mei Terumī es una mujer muy hermosa de figura delgada, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro.

Kazekage: que lastima yo pensaba que el chico seria como sus padres "que te a pasado Tsunade acaso perdiste el toque por que asi parece si revisan bien al chico se darían cuenta de que es por su sello de jinchuriki"

El kazekage no era otro más que orochimaru quien mato al kazekage para tomar su lugar

Antes de seguir conversando Minato se dio cuenta de que no faltaban más de 5 minutos para empezar con las finales asi que dio las gracias a la aldea de estar presente y felicitar a los gennin que puedieron llegar hasta ese punto

Minato: daremos inicio en unos minutos con el primer combate que será entre naruto Uzumaki y Neji Hyuga así que le pido a los participantes que se presenten en el campo

El hyuga izo caso a las palabras su kage y se presento en el campo de combate pero el segundo no aparecía por ninguna parte

Menma: ja ese perdedor se asusto y mejor decidió no venir

Naruko: cállate Menma-baka naruto-nii va allegar

Natsumi: es cierto solo esta retrasado eso es todo

Sasuki: "vamos naruto-kun donde estas"

Presentador: tal parece que Uzumaki naruto no va a llegar

Naruko: espere el todavía tiene tiempo solo espere a que se agote se que el llegara

Konohamaru: jefe donde esta

Los minutos pasaban y no había señal del rubio señal del rubio que parecía no llegaría con solo un minuto restante algunas personas o mejor dicho aquellas que apreciaban al rubio empezaron a preocuparse ellos lo conocían y sabían que no era del tipo de personas que se rinden en cambio los aldeanos de Konoha empezaron a decir cosas sobre demonios cobardes el presentador estaba a punto de hablar con solo diez segundos antes de que empezara el combate

Presentador: en vista de que naruto Uzumaki no llegara el ganador es hyuga…

El presentador no termino la frase gracias a una explosión en el campo de batalla algunos empezaron a hacer sus hipótesis de quien estaba en la cortina de humo que se genero por la explosión

Naruko: "es el que sea el por favor"

Natsumi: "nii-san se tu"

Iruka: "naruto por favor se tu"

Ebiso: "espero que si sea naruto"

Konohamaru: "jefe es usted verdad"

Sasuki: "naruto-kun que bueno que llegas"

Mientras en el palco de los kages ellos tenían en mente otras cosas

Oonoki: "quien será no había sentido tal presencia desde madara"

Mei: es como si yagura estuviera aquí"

Orochimaru: "valla, valla pero que interesante me pregunto quién será"

Kushina: "esta es la misma presencia de un kage"

Mientras la nube se disipaba se escucharon dos voces una se escuchaba más joven que la otro

Viejo eso fue muy rudo no lo crees

Pues ve aprendiendo porque si no cuando me superas

Ja solo espera un año y veras que te supero

Eso ya lo veremos naruto

La nube se disipo mostrando a dos personas el primero era un joven tenía el cabello castaño era largo en sus orejas se apreciaban dos aretes de plata con el símbolo de la estrella su capa lo cubría hasta las rodillas sus pantalones eran demasiado holgados con cintas rojas con el dibujo de estrellas en ellas a los lados sus sandalias parecían bloques de construcción para niños rojas con las mismas estrellas llevaba unos guantes rojos con apuñaduras con el mismo símbolo de estrella su capa estaba demasiado abierta como para mostrar que no llevaba nada en el pecho mostrando unos tatuajes extraños

La segunda presencia fue reconocida como un chico de aparentemente 13 años de cabello rubio con puntas y raíces castañas de ojos azul oscuro llevaba los mismos aretes que su acompañante una capa café claro y unos guantes parecidos a los del mayor pero lo que muy pocos notaron fueron las tres pares de líneas en sus mejillas

Presentador: tu eres naruto Uzumaki

Naruto: que no estás oyendo que soy naruto

Hao: dígame llegamos a tiempo

Presentador: casi se les agota el tiempo

Naruto: vez y tu decías que faltaban 30 minutos

Hao se llevo la mano a la barbilla como para pensar: bueno naruto creo que hice un mal cálculo

Naruto: o claro eres el señor no necesito un reloj porque tengo uno en la cabeza que grandioso

Ha: ya no te enojes es más si ganas te llevare a comer ramen

Al rubio se le ilumino la mirada por fin después de diez años sin comer más que arroz por fin podría comer el alimento celestial

Naruto: echo

Mientras tanto

Oonoki: jajajaja una copia tuya Minato mas bien parece que con quien vino es su padre (no se aleja de la realidad)

Mei: en eso tiene razón más

Minato con un tono decaído: no se los aseguro es mi hijo solo que se tiño el cabello

Kushina: no se preocupen una buena enjuagada y quedara como antes – dijo con un increíble instinto acecino

"Pobre chico" fue el pensamiento colectivo de los kages

De regreso con Naruto

Presentador: ¡bien nos disponemos a empezar la primera ronda de las finales del examen Chunnin que será de Naruto Uzumaki vs neji hyuga

Neji: tu destino es perder ante mí

Naruto: si, si, si lo que tu digas señor destino podemos empezar de una vez

El presentador dio la señal de que el combate iniciaba

Neji: tome esto y acepta tu destino – dijo activando su byakugan y golpeando sus puntos de chakra dejando al chico en el suelo –presentador anuncie mi victoria el ya no se levantara

Naruto: no debes de darle la espalda a tu adversario

Neji: cómo es posible

Naruto: sabes he sufrido de golpizas desde que era un niño me han dejado tirado en un charco de mi propia sangre me han roto los huesos más de una vez y por si fuera poco tuve de instructor a la persona más sádica de todo el continente shinobi

En el palco Hokage

Kushina: aun aquí sigue mintiendo

Hiruzen se le conocía por ser paciente y tranquilo pero con lo que dijo la Uzumaki se arto se acerc rápidamente a la mujer y le puso un kunai en su garganta

Hiruzen: ya calla Kushina tu no conoces a naruto por que de ser así sabrías que él no miente al menos que sea necesario

Minato: pero Hiruzen-sama lo que dijo naruto es mentira

Hiruzen: te equivocas Minato ANBU - en el instante un anbu con máscara de oso apareció – tráeme los expedientes N del 1 al 12

Al instante desapareció y momentos después regreso con carpetas de con la letra N

Hiruzen: léanlos

Minato tomo el primero de los expedientes

Expediente

Paciente: Naruto Uzumaki

Caso: lesión

Doctor: el paciente naruto Uzumaki muestra graves lesiones llego con tres costillas rotas y ambos brazos y piernas rotas en tres fracciones le mandare un reporte al Hokage para tratar la salud de su hijo

Tratamiento: reposo constante y analgésicos para el dolor

Expediente dos

Paciente naruto Uzumaki

Caso: envenenamiento

Doctor: el paciente llego quejándose de un fuerte dolor estomacal tras varios exámenes de sangre pudimos diagnosticar que el paciente había sido envenenado falta hacer algunos estudios para saber que tipo de veneno se aplico mandare el reporte al Hokage esperando que responda esta vez

Tratamiento: alimentos líquidos, reposo y mantenerlo en observación

Conforme iban leyendo los expedientes mas se sentían mal como era posible que ellos siendo sus padres nunca se enteraron y cuando el chico les decía ellos lo castigaban porque pensaban que mentía

Jiraiya: porque nunca nos dijiste de esto

Hiruzen: porque siempre que iba a pedirle a tsunade que lo atendiera siempre respondía que estaba ocupada con Naruko o que tenia mejores cosas que hacer después del quinto intento me rendí pensaba decirle a Minato pero naruto me pidió que no le mencionara nada

Tsunade: pero si era tan grabe por que no nos lo digiste

Hiruzen: te diré lo que él me dijo "**_jiji yo no quiero que se preocupen a demás no culpo a nadie solo están enojados y asustados espero y con el tiempo la aldea me acepte por quién soy y que por fin mi familia me reconozca que sepan que yo soy naruto Uzumaki_**" pero parece ser que naruto se rindió con ustedes

Esto fue un golpe peor para los Namikaze

Mei: por eso se tiño el cabello para que sepan que no quiere ser relacionado con ustedes

Hiruzen: no solo eso miren sus ojos

A: esos ojos son los ojos de alguien que conoce la luz y la oscuridad de este mundo

Oonoki: no solo eso sino que son los de alguien que a vivido la guerra y a perdido a alguien importante

Minato: no esto no puede ser como pudo pasar esto

Kushina: todavía podemos arreglarlo podemos ser una familia

Hiruzen: inténtelo pero no creo que funcione

El sandaime tenía razón ya que hace tiempo que naruto no ve a esas personas como familia para el solo son un kage su esposa y dos sannin

Naruto: bueno dejando las penas de lado empecemos con el combate **_kage bunshi no jutsu _**– al lado del rubio aparecieron cuatro clones de sombra

Neji: solo clones eres patético - dijo el hyuga pero recibio un golpe en la cara

Naruto: estos no son simples ilusiones es el kage bunshi son clones sólidos que solo un jounin puede hacer y eso solo puede hacer uno yo en cambio puedo hacer mas sin esfuerzo

Neji: no importa que cosas puedas hacer no podrás contra el juken – dijo mientras con su dojutsu activo golpeo al rubio quien solo se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes de hyuga

Mientras tanto en las gradas

Hao: me puedo sentar

Claro –respondió una mujer de pelo ondulado ojos rojos y un vestido que parecían vendas

Quien eres tu porque venias con naruto – pregunto un hombre de cabello oscuro de barba y patillas largas vestido con un uniforme ninja estándar el hombre se encontraba fumando

Hao: es de mala educación pedir un nombre sin presentarse primero

Soy Asuma, asuma Sarutobi

Kurenai, Kurenai Yuhi

Hao: un placer Kurenai soy Hao asakura sensei de naruto

Regresando con el rubio

Neji: todavía no entiendo cómo es que te recuperaste tan fácilmente de mi juken

Naruto: es fácil veras cuando golpeaste mis puntos de chakra en realidad aflojaste el sello que tenia para el jutsu de regeneración que me puso mi sensei ya que es necesario pocas reservas de chakra para que funcione entre menos chakra mas rápido te curas solo por eso deje que me golpearas

Esto asombro a los ninjas médicos como puede existir un jutsu de auto cura si era cierto tenían que saber cómo hacerlo

Neji: como que dejaste que te golpeara te golpee por ser débil

Naruto: si como digas ahora donde estaba a si veras en mi entrenamiento con el sádico de mi sensei…

Hao desde las gradas: YA TE HE DICHO QUE YO NO SOY UN SADICO LO QUE TE ENSEÑE FUE SIMPLE TAIJUTSU

Naruto: CALLATE VIEJO QUE CASI MUERO A DIARIO POR TU ESTUPIDA CULPA

Después de eso hao se volvió a sentar con los brazos cruzados y murmurando cosas sobre alumnos mal agradecidos

Naruto: el me perseguía y me ponía a luchar contra el haciéndome gastar todo mi chakra por lo cual me enseño el jutsu para poder mantenerle el ritmo pero la verdad no lo necesito ya que poseo la auto curación de mi clan – esto último legro a Kushina y a Minato por que pensaban que él seguía considerándolos familia (que ilusos)

Neji quien corría hacia naruto con total enojo preparado para golpearlo con el juken en el corazón: "no importa su regeneración si lo golpeo en el corazón morirá"

Todos los que querían a naruto empezaron a gritarle que se moviera que esquivara el golpe pero fue demasiado tarde el hyuga estaba a milímetros de golpaerlo pero para la sorpresa de todos el rubio desapareció en un destello negro "la técnica del cuarto/ el hiraishin" fue el pensamiento colectivo de aldeanos y shinobis todos buscaban al rubio

Neji: donde estas no seas cobarde y sal de donde quieras que estés

Naruto: cobarde jajaja no me escape evadí tu ataque y a eso se le llama estrategia –dijo desde el palco kage

"Cuando llego aquí" pensaron los kages

El rubio camino hasta donde se encontraba la kage de kiri

Naruto: hola encanto yo se que aquí están solo los líderes de las aldeas así que he de suponer que eres una kage dime que aldea dirige tan hermosa mujer

Lo que acababa de hacer el rubio dejo con l boca por los suelos a todos sobre todo en la situación en la que está el rubio

Jiraiya: "que buen movimiento chico"

Minato: "debo admitir que eso fue un buen movimiento"

Kushina: "cuidadito con lo que vayas a hacer con mi hijo zorra"

Tsunade: "lo que faltaba otro Jiraiya"

Hiruzen:"ese es mi niño"

Naruko: "cuidadito con nii-chan zorra"

Natsumi: "te mato si tocas a naruto-nii"

Sasuki: "la voy a matar lo juro si toca a naruto-kun la mato"

Konohamaru: "jefe eres genial"

Ebiso: "si que eres único naruto"

Mei: "vaya que tiene agallas para hablarme así pero veamos cómo reacciona" pues veras guapo yo soy la mizukage líder de kirigakure soy Mei Terumi

Naruto: pues es un placer conocer a tan bella kage

Mei: gracias por los halagos pero no deberías regresar a tu combate

Naruto: podría hacerlo pero tu belleza me distraía un poco además tenia que conocerte

Mei: y ahora que me conoces que harás

Naruto: no lo sé dime tienes planes para después preciosa

Mei: puede que sí pero dime que propondrías si no los tuviera

Naruto: pues no lo se te llevaría a cenar tal vez que dices te convence la idea

Mai: tal vez pero no se tal vez acepte si ganas el combate

Naruto: ganar será algo fácil si salir contigo es la recompensa

Mientras el rubio y la kage conversaban en las gradas hao miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa imperceptible

Hao: vaya al parecer siguió mi concejo

Se puede saber desde cuando eres cercano a naruto - pregunto un chico de ojos azabache y marcas de ojeras

Desde que el desobligado de su sensei se centro en la educación del Uchiha desde ese momento a propósito quien eres

Soy Itachi Uchiha líder del clan Uchiha

El día en el que se suponía seria el golpe de estado Itachi se opuso a los planes de su padre y lo reto por el dominio del clan el resultado de tal enfrentamiento fue que el padre de Itachi fue asesinado a manos del ya mencionado y paro el golpe d estado calmando a los Uchiha todos con el tiempo empezaron a aceptar a Itachi mostraba cualidades que su padre nunca mostro todos a excepto Sasuke estaban conformes con Itachi como líder del clan

Hao: Pues déjame decirte Uchiha-san que yo entrene y arregle el error que su disque padre cometió

Que error – pregunto una mujer de ojos azabaches con vestimenta civil

Hao: cuando naruto nació y encerraron al kyubi dentro de el, el kyubi al no tener chakra que atar al sello el sello ato el chakra de naruto era por eso que el tenia tan pocas reservas de chakra pero cualquier doctor con una revisión más minuciosa lo habría notado

Minato: "es mi culpa por mi culpa mi hijo no tiene chakra"

Tsunade: "una revisión más minuciosa y lo habría sabido qué clase de medico soy"

Hao: por cierto preciosa cómo te llamas

Mikoto Uchiha Hao-san – dijo – así que tu entrenaste a naruto-kun

Hao: así es yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe

Kurenai: También le enseñaste a ser un pervertido

Hao: te equivocas Kurenai-chan yo le enseñe a tratar a las mujeres nada más es mas escribí un libro sobre como conquistar a una mujer

Asuma: donde lo consigo – pregunto el Sarutobi esa pregunta también fue echa por los que oyeron al Asakura

Hao: en ninguna parte la única copia la tiene naruto si la quieren pídansela porque alparecer no la necesita

Mikoto: y para que quieren ese libro – pregunto la matriarca Uchiha con un aura asesina que asusto a todos menos a Hao - en especial tú te recuerdo que estas comprometido con Tsuki (fem shisui) – dijo jalándole la oreja a su hijo

Itachi; yo no dije nada "pero me serviría como respaldo"

Al mismo momento con el rubio

Naruto: entonces tengo que ganar para que me concedas esa cita

Mei: claro que si te doy mi palabra

Presentador: disculpa naruto pero el combate todavía no acaba

Naruto resoplo con fastidio: me tengo que ir mei-chan pero antes – el rubio se acerco a la mujer dándole un beso en la boca

Naruko: "te mato zorra"

Natsumi: "la voy a matar nadie se roba el beso de naruto-nii y sale librado"

Sasuki: "la voy a matar la voy a matar"

Este fue el pensamiento colectivo de las dos hermanas Uzumaki y la Uchiha que volvían a soltar su instinto asesino que provoco un leve escalofrió en el Asakura mayor

Después del beso el chico rubio se despidió y regreso al campo de batalla solo para encontrarse con un neji anonado y con la vista perdida

Naruto: que pasa señor destino

Neji: que es lo que te pasa esto es un combate no una casa de citas

Naruto: acaso estas celoso

Neji: celoso de un perdedor como tu

Naruto: si soy un perdedor porque tengo una cita con una de las mujeres más candentes de este lugar

Neji sin poder responder se lanzo a atacar al Uzumaki que creó dos clones que peleaban con el hyuga mientras el rubio sacaba un libro

Neji: vas a leer

Naruto: claro ya soy nivel ocho en fuuinjutsu dos niveles más y seré un experto

Minato: eres nivel diez

Naruto: claro que lo soy

Mientras el rubio leía el libro el hyuga tenía problemas para pelear con los clones ya que no podía golpearlos pasaron unos minutos y naruto cerró el libro

Naruto: gracias mito-san

Kushina: ese es el libro de mito-baa que bueno que sigue considerando al clan como su familia (si Kushina los sigue considerando familia XD)

Neji: ya me hartaste acepta tu destino y pierde de una vez tomo esto "**_Hakke Rokujūyon Shō"_**

El hyuga ejecuto la mas poderosa técnica de su clan sin embargo el Asakura lo pudo evitar y le sonrió

Naruto: al fin decidiste pelear enserio pues empecemos –junto sus manos en un sello de mano – kai – grito para después ser envuelto en una columna de energía azul – solo la mitad que aburrido

Neji: solo la mitad de que

Naruto: que solo tengo la mitad de mi chakra necesito mas tiempo para que se regenere todo

Neji: cuanto chakra tienes

Naruto: tengo tanto chakra como el del bijuu de ocho colas

Neji estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostró: no importa cuánto chakra tengas tu destino será perder

Naruto: neji, neji, neji as de saber que yo no dejo que el destino me ate yo si dejaraque el destino rigiera mi vida hace mucho que abría muerto yo no sigo el destino yo creo mi destino

Neji: mientes nadie puede crear su destino

Naruto: no miento yo cree mi destino y mira a donde e llegado yo creare mi destino para que el futuro rey pueda tomar su cargo

Hiruzen/danzo/asuma: "naruto tu sabes quién es el rey"

Neji: ja que tontería es esa del rey el Hokage es tu padre y no movió ni un dedo para ayudarte – dijo sin ver que Minato intentaba no bajar para golpear al chico

Naruto: el Hokage no es mi rey ni él ni el damiyo son mis reyes mi rey son las futuras generaciones de ninjas recuerda neji que las futuras generaciones siempre superan a la nuestra siempre es así es como un árbol que reemplaza sus hojas por hojas mas fuerte pero mientras ese futuro llega yo protegeré al mundo hasta que alguien me supera sabiendo que el mundo está en buenas manos y sabes que preciento que alguien esta por superarme – dijo mientras veía a Konohamaru que sonrió ante las palabras del asakura

Hiruzen/danzo/asuma: en verdad sabias quien es el rey

Naruko:"nii-san me quiere proteger"

Natsumi:"yo también te protegeré naruto-nii"

Todos los que escucharon a l rubio empezaron a dudar de sus actos como pudieron confundir a un niño de tan puro corazón con un demonio otros se sorprendieron de que alguien tan joven pudiera tener tal convicción

Konohamaru: jefe no lo voy a decepcionar ya verá me volveré igual de fuerte que usted

Naruto: eso espero Konohamaru ahora presta atención que solo te enseñare un jutsu

Konohamaru: no sea malo jefe enséñeme dos

Naruto: Bien serán dos – dijo el rubio mientras se removía la capa que lo cubría mostrando un cuerpo bien trabajado ya que no llevaba camisa en su pecho llevaba tatuado el símbolo de los maestros aire en el brazo derecho el símbolo de la tribu agua en el centro de la espalda el símbolo del reino tierra y en su brazo izquierdo el símbolo de la nación del fuego

Cabe decir que más de una mujer tuvo pensamientos pecaminosos con el rubio y eso no descarta a sus ex-hermanas y la Uchiha

"Tal vez le pida al viejo que me deje como embajadora" – pensó una ninja con el símbolo de iwa pensando que podría estar cerca del rubio y no precisamente para sacar información la chica era kurotsuchi la nieta de oonoki (XD)

Neji: necesitas mas que cambiar tu aspecto para ganarme

Naruto: ya lo veremos **_suiton:_** **_Suirō no hashira _**(elemento agua: pilares dragón de agua) del piso empezaron a emerger dos pilares de agua que el rubio empezó a dominar con las manos en poco tiempo los dos pilares empezaron a tomar aspecto draconiano que atacaron al hyuga

Neji empezó a ejecutar el **_"_****_Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" _**para protegerse del ataque dejando el piso mojado por el ataque naruto dio un gran salto e izo mas sellos de mano

Naruto: "**_raiton:_** **_Raitoningurēzā"_** (elemento rayo: relámpago laser)

El ataque callo en el piso que quedo mojado y electrocuto al pobre Neji quien aun permanecía de pie

Naruto: esas es la actitud neji **_"katon: Dainana no yobidashi" _**(elemento fuego: séptima llama) – en las palmas del rubio aparecieron siete llamas de distintos colores las cuales el rubio mando contra neji quien volvió a usar el **_"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" _**para defenderse

Naruto: doton: Kyozō no hashira (elemento tierra: pilares del coloso)

Del piso empezaron emerger paredes que rodearon a neji al final tres paredes lo rodearon sin escape alguna

Naruto: esta es mi última técnica "**_fuuton: Zero bakuhatsu"_** (elemento viento: explosión cero) – al momento las paredes de piedra se empezaron a comprimir para después explotar mandando a neji a volar dejándolo tendido en el piso

Todos en el estadio estaban anonadados por lo que presenciaron el rubio había realizado técnicas que parecien ser de muy alto nivel de los 5 elementos del chakra todos en la arena estaban asombrados de lo que vieron y del palco kage el sandaime Hokage fue el primero en salir del shock

Hiruzen: eres capaz de utilizar los 5 elementos

Naruto: claro que si jiji eso es gracias a mi línea de sangre

Minato: pero nosotros no tenemos una línea de sangre "kami por favor que mi presentimiento sea erróneo todavía tengo que reconciliarme con mi hijo"

Menma: "como es que ese perdedor pueda hacer tal cosa yo debería tener ese poder no el" - pensó de forma celosa el ex hermano de naruto

Naruko: "nii-chan eres increíble"

Natsumi:"vaya con el aspecto y el poder solo hace que se vea más caliente" pensó de forma lasciva la mayor de las hermanas

Naruto: eso no es todo observa esto jiji – dijo y volteo a ver a neji - que pasa neji ya te rendiste

Neji: aun no me rindo te aseguro que ganare

Naruto: ese es el espíritu que quería ver bien neji me complace decirte que seras el primero en mucho tiempo en recibir este ataque espero sobrevivas **_"Ichiji yōso: Bāsutoneron"_** (elemento primordial: ráfaga neron) del puño del rubio se genero una energía de color verde que el rubio lanzo contra el hyuga que ya estaba demasiado cansado para defenderse y recibió el ataque directo dejándolo paralizado

Naruto: ya termine

Neji: porque no me matas por lo que le hice a hinata

Naruto: que ganaría con eso hinata te aprecia si te mato ella solo me odiaría

Neji: pero todo lo que le hice

Naruto: eso no importa ella te quiere y quiere que la perdones

Neji: no la puedo perdonar después de lo que le izo a mi padre

Naruto: neji ella era una niña indefensa tu padre solo la protegía enseria piensas deshonrar el sacrificio de tu padre las timando a la única persona que te a tratado como un igual en el clan hyuga y que te ve como un hermano mayor

Neji: pero aun que pueda perdonarla no podría verla a los ojos después de lo que le hice

Naruto: como dije ella te quiere como un hermano mayor te perdonara si te esfuerzas

Neji: gracias naruto espero y la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos sea bajo otras condiciones

Naruto: yo también

Neji: dime una cosa cómo pudiste usar los cinco elementos

Naruto: es fácil ya que se debe a que soy un avatar

Hiruzen: a un avatar… QUE UN AVATAR

Naruto: asi es jiji soy un orgulloso avatar echo

Hiruzen: hahahaha naruto si me hubieras dichi que el avatar te entrenaría y te adiestraría para ser otro avatar te hubiera dado mas jutsus

Oonoki: Hiruzen esto no es gracioso

Hiruzen: lo dices porque tu aldea a buscado al avatar por generaciones y naruto lo encontró y lo convirtió en uno

A: se puede saber que es un avatar

Naruto: es aquel que protege el mundo y lo mantiene en equilibrio no tenemos leyes y siempre protegemos al indefenso

Hiruzen: en resumen eso es un avatar pero también se le conoce por ser un maestro del chi y chakra y dominar todos los elementos el elemento más poderoso que dominan es el elemento primordial la combinación de todos los elementos

Kushina: pero ni Minato ni yo tenemos una línea de sangre que permita dominar los 5 elementos como es posible que el si pueda

Hiruzen: no lo se todo lo relacionado al avatar es un misterio los últimos registros son de Hashirama y Tobirama sensei

El presentador que vio que Neji se retiraba empezó a hablar por el micrófono: el ganador del primer encuentro es Naruto uzu… - el presentador no pudo continuar por que el rubio le quito el micrófono

Naruto: naruto Asakura. Prepárate Konoha por que el avatar a llegado – finalizo confirmando los temores de sus ex padres mientras que sus hermanas no entendían porque dio otro apellido

* * *

Y es todo un poco largo pero es que por favor era la pelea con neji y naruto tenía que presumir y dejar en vergüenza a sus padre no digo se lo merecías ya sin mas me despido ya saben si les gusto review y acepto opiniones y sugerencias también si les gustaría que otros personajes se integren al fic vere si puedo hacer lo se despide soulfox23 PAZ :D


	3. Chapter 4: peleas

Que tal a todos queridos lectores me es grato presentarles mi cuarto capítulo de mi fic aquí es donde se da a conocer la verdad todas las estupideces de los Namikaze saldrán a la luz muajajajajaja

NINGUN personaje aquí presente me pertenece todo es obra de sus respectivos autores comencemos de una vez si les gustaría un especial de navidad háganmelo saber

Cap 4: peleas

* * *

Todos en el estadio murmuraban cosas inentendibles pero los que se mantenían inmutados eran los dos kages de la hoja uno por qué le sorprendía el poder del joven Asakura mientras que el otro se le empezaba a partir su corazón por fin su negligencia del pasado a cobrado su factura a comprobado que su hijo a tomado otro apellido y ni siquiera sabe lo que va a pasar después pero algo tenía claro debía aclarar esta situación

Minato: por favor kazekage-dono, mizukage-dono, raikage-dono, tsuchikage-dono déjenme aplazar los demás combates para mañana

Tanto el raikage como la mizukage estaban a punto de hablar pero no pudieron por que los otros dos kages (o mejor dicho kage y pedófilo) tomaron la palabra primero

Oonoki: se ve que tienes que resolver algunos problemas por mi está bien no tengo inconvenientes

Orochimaru: apoyo al tsuchikage "además así me da más tiempo de ver las habilidades del niño"

Los otros dos kages no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar el que los combates se suspendieran pero si que les intrigaba el poder del chico y no eran los únicos en las gradas un chico de Suna con el kanji de amor tatuado en su frente de pelo rojo que respondía al nombre de Gaara veía al chico mientras que una voz en su mente le hablaba

Madre quieres su sangre – pregunto con una voz de ultratumba

En esta ocasión no hijo no dañes ni al hombre de cabello largo ni a su acompañante – hablo la voz dentro del pelirrojo esto confundió al chico porque siempre la voz le pedía la sangre de su rival pero esta vez fue la acepción

En otro lugar de las gradas dos ninjas de jumo veían al rubio mientras otras dos voces les hablaban uno de los dos ninjas era una kunoichi de pelo rubio apagado trenzado de nombre yugito nii minetras que el otro es un ninja moreno con gafas oscuras su nombre es Killer B

Escúchame bien gatita ni se te ocurra meterte con ninguno de los dos sujetos que llegaron es enserio – dijo una voz femenina dentro de la chcia

Yugito: que te ocurre nibi normalmente me dirias que hiciera algo pervertido con esos dos

Nibi: son cosas personales pero enserio no te metas con esos dos bueno tal vez un poco con el rubio castaño pero con el otro no te le acerques

Bee ni se te ocurra cruzarte en el camino de esos dos tipos – hablo otra voz dentro de killer B

Bee: porque no viejo ocho se ve que son fuertes o acaso el todo poderoso hachibi tiene miedo de esos tipos

Hachibi: no es miedo son solo asuntos del pasado pero enserio no te les acerques

Bee: bien te are caso por esta única vez

Mientras bijuus y jinchurikis hablaban nadie se percato de que el rubio y el castaño abandonaron el lugar el porqué simple poco después de declarar su estatus el rubio se dirigió a Hao y salió del estadio rumbo al local de ramen favorito del rubio que estaba abierto por que los dueños no quisieron asistir en cuanto llegaron Ayame fue la primera en recibirlos notando los cambios en el rubio y preguntando por ellos con un aura asesina dirigida a Hao por los tatuajes que el chico llevaba en su cuerpo el Asakura no respondió y ordeno algo para el seguido por el rubio quien en menos de media hora devoro mas de quince tazones grandes de ramen mientras comían un AMBU con máscara de Gato y pelo purpura la AMBU respondía al nombre de Yugao se presento ante los Asakura

Yugao: Naruto el consejo requiere tu presencia en la torre Hokage

Hao: me lo esperaba vamos enseguida

Naruto: vamos en camino Yugao-nee

En el instante el rubio y el castaño saltaron para llegar a la torre Hokage donde ya lo esperaban el consejo de las momias de guana… el honorable consejo de ansíanos el consejo civil y el ninja junto a los dos Hokages y la familia Namikaze en cuanto los Asakura llegaron el primero en hablar fue uno de los concejales Homura

Homura: nos alegra tenerlo con nosotros así que tome asiento naruto Uzumaki – el mencionado no se movió de su lugar – le pedí que se sentara

Naruto: no usted le pidió a un Uzumaki que se sentara yo soy un Asakura – respondió desilusionando a sus padre

Koharu: como sea tome asiento tú y tu acompañante

Naruto: para que se convoco a esta reunión

Homura: es para tratar el tema de su repentino aumento de poder y control de los cinco elementos

Naruto: como dije es parte de mi línea de sangre

Koharu: pero según los registros ni los Uzumaki ni Namikaze tienen líneas de sangre

Minato: es cierto nuestra familia no posee kekkei genkai alguno

Hao: el posee un kekkei genkai porque es mi hijo un Asakura

Kushina: está loco señor él es nuestro hijo

Hao: según este papel firmado por su esposo dice que naruto fue expulsado de su clan y este otro es prueba de que yo lo adopte- dijo mostrando los papeles que un mes atrás el Namikaze firmo

Minato: eso no importa podemos recuperarlo ya que él tiene nuestra sangre

Hao: jajajajaja enserio creen que el posee sangre Namikaze en su interior si es asi entonces díganme cómo es que tiene un kekkei genkai

Tsunade con un poco de asombro y temor: no me digas que usaste ese jutsu

Hao: sea concreta senju-san existen miles de jutsus asi que especifique

Tsunade: no te hagas me refiero al **Ketsueki no henka no jutsu**

Hao: a ese jutsu claro que lo use

Tsunade: eres un maldito

Kushina: tsunade-sensei que es el **Ketsueki no henka no jutsu **

Jiraiya: es un jutsu que le permite a un clan que ha adoptado a un huérfano cambiar su sangre por la de ellos por lo cual si se intentara recuperar al chico no se podría por que por sus venas ya no corre la sangre de la familia biológica

Minato: como te atreviste a hacerle eso a mi hijo

Naruto: no se equivoque Hokage-san yo se lo pedí

Kushina: pero sochi porque

Naruto: Kushina-san usted no tiene ningún derecho de llamarme de esa forma

Civil: bien pasando a otro tema si ustedes tienen un kekkei genkai entonces deben ser puestos en el programa de restauración de clanes

Hao: disculpe señor pero esa decisión solo es del Hokage y del consejo ninja además no sabía que había una guerra

Homura: a que se refiere

Hao: leyes de Konoha ley cero párrafos dos un consejo civil solo se organizara en caso de una guerra que perjudique a la aldea

Civil: está mintiendo no existe tal regla

Hao: sandaime-san me permitiría las reglas de la aldea

Hiruzen: claro – dijo tomando un libro con el símbolo de la hoja y pasándoselo a Hao quien lo abrió en la primera pagina de las leyes y aplico un poco de chakra al instante aparecieron la ley cero donde especificaba las palabras del Asakura

Minato: pues aquí lo dice claramente

Civil: pero yondaime-sama no puede hacer esto somos parte importante del consejo

Itachi: ni hablar ustedes siempre dicen que se deben de respetar las reglas

Tsume: el tiene razón

Hiruzen: les pido de la manera mas atenta que se retiren por favor

Sin masque hacer el consejo civil desalojo la sala sin poder hacer algo para impedir que se les expulsara del consejo mientras que dentro de la sala los lideres de clan festejaban por fin no mas tonterías del los civiles algunos como tsume y Kushina bailaban de felicidad otros como Itachi e hiashi se mantenían serenos pero por dentro alababan al castaño pero los dos consejeros maldecían al castaño

Naruto: hay algo más que quieran tratar

Homura: si queremos que entregues todos tus jutsus a Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto: eso no lo are

Koharu: es una orden directa

Naruto: acaso eres el quinto Hokage para mandarme no eres un simple consejero además no los entregare porque son jutsus secretos del clan Asakura si los quieren nos deberán de dar algo de igual o mayor valor si eso es todo nos retiramos

Menma: puede que no le des tus técnicas a Sasuke pero tienes que dármelas a mi perdedor yo soy el único que merece ese poder

Naruto: como dije antes Namikaze-san si tienes algo que valga lo mismo que mis técnicas estoy dispuesto a negociarlas pero si te soy sincero no te daría nada aunque me dieras todos tus jutsus

Menma: acaso tengo que recordarte que yo soy el hijo del tu Hokage si te ordeno que me entregues tus técnicas debes de hacerlo inútil

Hao: Namikaze-san debería enseñarle mejores modales a su hijo pero tengo una idea permítale a naruto pelear contra Menma y contra el tal Sasuke Uchiha si ellos ganan yo les devolveré a naruto y le daré mis técnicas al Uchiha – esta propuesta fue muy bien vista por dos de los tres consejeros ancianos

Minato que lo pensaba detenidamente miro a Hao con una sonrisa de confianza y respondió: de acuerdo el combate será en media hora en el campo de entrenamiento 14

Hao: hay los veré nos retiramos

Naruto: estas seguro que quieres que los enfrente oto-san

Hao: claro que si esos idiotas se creen superiores a nosotros es hora de que vean que es capas de hacer el clan Asakura pero no tienes permitir "eso"

Naruto: bien

Ritsuko: "bien naruto-kun dale su merecido a ese arrogante"

Naruto: "no te preocupes Ritsuko-chan te prometo que le quitare tu poder"

Ritsuko: "no debes de preocuparte por mi poder recuerda que desde que Hao-nii modifico el sello he podido regenerar mi poder solo un año más y lo recuperare todo solo déjale en claro que el no es un jinchuriki"

Naruto: "lo que mi bella kitsune desee"

Después de que Hao modificara el sello de naruto además de poder liberar el poder del rubio la bijuu por fin pudo empezar a regenerar su propio poder y después de diez años en la cueva del tiempo ha podido regenerar siete de sus nueve colas otra cosa que resultaba interesante que la edad mental de naruto creció pero su edad física se mantuvo así que en resumen el tiene 23 años en mente pero 13 en cuerpo después de el tiempo que dejo el Namikaze para el encuentro el rubio y su padre se encontraron en el campo de entrenamiento que era un extenso campo sin ningún tipo de escondite más que rocas y uno que otro árbol y un pequeño estanque hay encontramos a los Namikaze a Kakashi en compañía del Uchiha y los colados ósea las fans mas molestas del Uchiha y la familia del mismo y el sandaime Hokage junto con danzo

Sasuke: dobe me cuentan que tienes nuevos poderes me gustaría verlos

Menma: bien hermanito hagámosle como cuando éramos niños dame tus cosas y te dejo en paz no quiero perder el tiempo con basuras como tu

Naruto: no vine a escucharte decir estupideces vine a pelar así que empecemos

Dijo el rubio volviendo a quitarse la capa dejando a las dos fangirls un poco sonrojadas Olvide mencionar que al Sakura e Ino no calificar no fueron a la ceremonia de presentación y por lo cual no vieron la pelea del rubio

Sakura: ese baka no tiene oportunidad contra Sasuke-kun

Ino: no lo sé Sakura según Shikamaru el se fortaleció en este tiempo derroto fácilmente a Neji

Sakura: lo más seguro que neji se dejo ganar por lastima al idiota

Ino: es posible pero debo admitir que tiene un buen cuerpo y con ese atuendo se ve muy candente sin mencionar los tatuajes

Kushina quien no había visto los tatuajes del chico hasta ahora: "como se atreve es criminal a tatuar a mi bebe"

Minato: bien el combate entre Naruto Uzumaki y…

Naruto: Naruto Asakura Hokage-san

Minato con un tono triste: el combate entre naruto Asakura vs Menma Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha va a comenzar el combate terminara hasta que cualquiera de los tres quede inconsciente listos – una afirmación de los tres – comiencen

En el instante los tres saltaron en diferentes direcciones se vieron entre si por unos momentos y el primero en atacar fue el Namikaze que se le acerco rápidamente para darle una patada que el rubio fácilmente bloqueo tomándolo de la pierna luego lo empezó a girar a gran velocidad mandándolo a volar como si fuera un simple trapo el Uchiha izo sellos de manos tomando una gran bocanada de aire que después expulso como una enorme bola de fuego el rubio espero a la bola de fuego y en el instante dio un salto con patada invertido que devolvió la bola de fuego al Uchiha que apenas y pudo esquivarla mientras tanto el Uzumaki que se había recuperado del contraataque del rubio izo sellos de mano

Menma: fuuton: Kuki misairu (elemento viento: misil de viento)

De la boca del pelirrojo salió una enorme cantidad de viento comprimido que iba en dirección al rubio quien solo puso sus manos en la tierra y las elevo junto a una gran cantidad de tierra dura la cual funciono como un escudo en contra del ataque algo que sorprendió a todos es que no vieron que el rubio hiciera sellos de mano solo levanto la tierra como si fuera una tabla lo siguiente que asombro a los presentes fue que el rubio cerro un momento los ojos y en su frente se dibujo un ojo un poco extraño y aun más extraño es que naruto comprimió un poco su estomago ocasionando que el expulsara una pequeña ráfaga de aire desde el ojo que se dirigía al Namikaze quien se confió y no eludió el ataque el pobre recibió una explosión que lo mando a volar por los cielos gracias a la energía de Ritsuko el Uzumaki se pudo recuperar en el aire rápidamente mientras estaba en el aire de su porta kunais saco una docena de shurikens las cuales lanzo en contra del rubio quien estaba inmutable en su lugar solo extendiendo sus manos deteniendo las shurikens en pleno vuelo lo siguiente fue sorprendente el rubio cerro los puños y las shurikens se convirtieron en esferas de metal mientras el Asakura se centraba en Menma el Uchiha activo el dojutsu de su clan el cual solo mostraba estar en su segunda etapa mientras que en su mano creaba una esfera de electricidad que empezó a emitir un sonido como si muchas aves chillaran Sasuke se le acerco al avatar el cual solo abrió la mano dejando que la docena de esferas de metal golpearan a sus dos adversarios Menma fue golpeado por la mitad de las doce esferas dejándolo lastimado mientras que Sasuke perdió la concentración de su jutsu

Naruto: Menma Sasuke ríndanse es más que obvio que no pueden ganar

Menma: cállate perdedor no importa que jutsus sepas no eres rival para mi yo soy el héroe de la aldea es por eso que todos me prefieren es por eso que oto-san y kaa-san no te hacen caso

Lo que decía el pelirrojo le partía el corazón a sus padres porque tenía razón ellos nunca le hicieron caso ellos siempre prefirieron a su hermano excusándose con el poder yin que el poseía pero lo que más les dolía es en la persona en la que se convirtió su hijo un arrogante que cree que puede humillar a los demás solo por ser el hijo del Hokage en el combate el Uzumaki invoco a un clon el clon concentraba chakra en la mano del original el chakra se concentro en forma d esfera giratoria

Menma: haznos un favor y muere de una vez perdedor **_"rasengan"_**

Menma se lanzo hacia naruto quien desapareció en un destello negro reapareciendo a unos metros de Menma

Menma: eres un maldito ladrón al usar la técnica de oto-san

Naruto: si hay un ladrón aquí es Minato el hiraishin es una técnica originalmente creada por el nidaime Hokage Tobirama ademas si quieres ver un rasengan de verdad este lo seria **_"taiyo rasengan"_**\- en la mano del rubio apareció un rasengan de color rojo

El rubio se acerco al Menma tratando de impactar el ataque contra el rubio pero el pelirrojo lo eludió sonriendo triunfal sin ver que dos esferas del mismo color que el del rasengan se le acercaron al Uzumaki que lo impactaron pero Menma siendo más astuto se remplazo con un clon de sombra las tima que solo una de las esferas destruyo al clon la otra fue tras el Uzumaki que lo dejo dañado mientras el Uchiha se le acercaba para atacarlo por la espalda con el chidori nuevamente esta vez parecía que lograría golpear al rubio pero tomo su mano tomo la del Uchiha y la otra la paso por su estomago hasta sacándola por la punta de los mismos todos quedaron sorprendidos

Naruto: no tengo nada en tu contra Sasuke así que déjanos esto es entre Menma y yo

Sasuke: crees que me importa que tengan que arreglar esperare a que terminen para que así yo te acabe solo eso no creas que te zafaras tan fácil de esta dobe

Naruto: como quieras solo déjame pelear en paz contra Menma

El Uchiha solo se fue junto a lo se fue a un árbol para centarce en la sombra algo que las dos fans del chico aprovecharon

Sakura: Sasuke-kun estas bien

Ino: déjanos curarte

Sasuke: no necesito de sus cuidados solo larense

Sakura: pero Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: pero nada entiéndanlo de una maldita vez no las quiero y nunca lo haré son unas inútiles que no se merecen mi tiempo cuando les va entrar eso en la cabeza preferiría volverme gay a tener a alguna de las dos como novia es mas solo su presencia me provocan asco así que dejando esto en claro lárguense

Estas palabras dejaron dolidas a las dos chicas claro que en el pasado habían sufrido la indiferencia del Uchiha pero lo que les dijo les partió el corazón algo en ellas se rompió y por primera vez se dieron cuenta de lo estúpidas que se veían persiguiendo a alguien que obviamente no valía la pena por primera vez aceptaron sus errores y por primera y última vez buscarían al Uchiha estas palabras fueron escuchadas por los dos avatares el rubio se había enojado por esas palabras pero esperaría para dejarle en claro que no le permitiría que le hablara así a una mujer

Menma: no importa todo tu poder no podrás contra mis invocaciones – el peli rojo se mordió el dedo con la sangre se atravesó la palma de la otro mano y la estampo en el suelo – **_"kuchiyose no jutsu"_**

En el instante una enorme nube de humo apareció y detrás de la nube yacía Gamabunta quien vio de mala gana al peli rojo que solo le indico contra quien estaba peleando

Naruto: enserio quieres una batalla de invocaciones por mi está bien **_"kuchiyose no jutsu"_**

El rubio imito las acciones de su ex hermano pero de su nube de humo emergió un gigantesco dragón negro como en carbón con ojos penetrantemente rojos esto sorprendió a los espectadores que vieron a una criatura legendaria ser invocada y causo la envidia de cierto em… chico pelinegro

Que es lo que desea naruto-sama

Naruto: ya sabes que no es necesario el sama Akai Meguro Ryū (dragón negro de ojos rojos ( es necesario que diga de donde viene)

Y usted sabe puede llamarme draco

Naruto: como sea vamos a enfrentarnos a Gamabunta

Draco: ese renacuajo sigue vivo

Gama: draco han sido siglos desde que nos volvimos a ver

Draco: lo mismo digo pero no vine aquí a socializar

En el instante las dos invocaciones se lanzaron al ataque Bunta aplico las catas de los sapos en cambio draco se elevo para eludir los ataques del sapo y en su boca concentro mucho chakra que parecía una esfera de color carmesí mientras Bunta hacia un sello de mano

Draco/Bunta: katon: kurumin Kasai (elemento fuego: fuego carmesí)/ suiton: mizu kanketsusen (elemento agua: geiser de agua)

La llama carmesí salió disparada de la boca de Draco mientras que bunta escupía un chorro de agua hirviente el impacto de ambos poderes los mantenía en el centro

Menma: vez como eres un idiota todos saben que el suiton vence al katon

Naruto: es cierto pero el raiton derrota al suiton – dijo comenzando a hacer sellos de mano - **_"raiton: raitoninguar"_** (elemento rayo: flecha relámpago) – el rubio estiro dos dedos de su mano izquierda disparando un rayo en forma de flecha que impacto con el ataque suiton que electrocuto al sapo haciendo que desapareciera

Menma ya estaba arto de naruto y se lanzo al ataque sin pensar en lo que aria solo soltaba golpes sin sentido golpes que el Asakura solo bloqueaba o esquivaba mientras que todos notaron que los ojos del Uzumaki se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada los padres del chico se alarmaron pensaban que podría salirse de control por el poder del kyubi en un ataque del pelirrojo quien le soltó una patada al rubio castaño quien la detuvo con la mano y la sujeto y lo aventó al aire en el instante naruto desapareció en un borrón negro y apareció un poco mas arriba de Menma y le dio una patada inversa que lo mando de vuelta al suelo el impacto genero un pequeño cráter y dentro de el se encontraba un Menma inconsciente

Naruto: bien Sasuke ya termine con Menma ya podemos empezar

Sasuke: bien dobe empecemos **_"katon: ryuka no jutsu"_**

Naruto izo una pose que provoco que la tierra se levantara en forma de pared para protegerse del ataque del Uchiha quien se lazo al ataque con el taijutsu que Kakashi rob… copio de rock lee pero no le funciono por que el rubio empezó a aplicar el taijutsu que si padre le había enseñado mediante su entrenamiento el rubio a comparación de su pelea contra Menma ahora se mostraba serio y no le estaba dando oportunidad al Uchiha de defenderse el Uchiha para poder adelantársele al rubiel activo el sharingan que se notaba en su segunda etapa el Uchiha logro lo que quería ahora podía ver los ataques del rubio permitiéndole esquivar los golpes de naruto quien al ver que no sería muy eficaz su taijutsu opto en utilizar su tierra control el rubio con sus manos elevo una roca hasta su posición luego empezó a golpear puntos al azar provocando que la roca del otro lado empezaran a salir disparados piedras con dirección a Uchiha quien no podía anticipar el ataque

Sasuke: cómo es que tienes tanto poder tu no lo mereces yo soy un Uchiha la elite de Konoha cuando acabe contigo me asegurare de quedarme con todas tus técnicas

Naruto: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke tan arrogante como siempre pero no importa anqué te dijera que es lo que utilizo es muy poco probable que logres hacerlo y de poder lograrlo nunca podrías superarme

Sasuke: jajajajajaja eres un idiota yo siempre seré mejor que tu siempre ha sido así yo soy el amor de la chica que te gusta yo siempre seré mejor que tu y eso nunca cambiara

Naruto: puede que en el pasado fueras mas fuerte pero eso cambio muchas cosas cambiaron y una de esas cosas fue el disque amor que tenia por Sakura – esto dejo dolida a la haruno – además como te dije tu nunca podrías igualar mis habilidades mi clan esas habilidades son muy características de mi clan y nunca aunque tengas tu sharingan al máximo

Sasuke: jajaja si ese es todo el potencial de tu clan está claro que en tu clan solo hay perdedores y buenos para nada que no merecen ese poder

Las palabras del Uchiha empezaron a resonar en la cabeza del rubio que dejo que sus cabellos ensombrecieran sus ojos lo siguiente que paso fue que Sasuke fue golpeado de tal manera que salió volando hasta chocar con un árbol cercano luego el rubio se le acerco aun con los ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello

Naruto: te perdono que me digas perdedor, que me menosprecies, y que te creas superior a mi pero hay tres cosas que no perdono una es que crean que son lo máximo por pertenecer a un clan con prestigio la segunda es que traten a las mujeres como basura y tu ya lo hiciste y la tercera es que no perdono a quienes osen burlarse de mi clan así que ahora pagaras lo siento padre pero lo usare

Hao: bien naruto demuéstrale a ese miserable que nadie se mete con el clan asakura y se sale con la suya

Sasuke: crees que me asustas pues estas equivocado – el Uchiha volvió a realizar el chidori y se acerco al rubio a gran velocidad – chido…

El Uchiha no pudo continuar su ataque porque no podía moverse algo lo estaba controlando, retorcía cada parte de su cuerpo y lo levantaba en el aire todos voltearon a ver al rubio que hacía poses rígidas con todo su cuerpo de tal manera que si se movía a la izquierda el Uchiha involuntariamente hacia lo mismo de pronto naruto seguía realizando sus poses y el Uchiha había sacado un kunai de su porta kunais y lo dirigió a su cuello

Sasuke: que es lo que me estás haciendo dobe

Naruto: te dije que lo pagarías ahora no eres mas que mi marioneta – naruto alzo la vista y sus ojos ya no eran azules ahora eran verdes oscuras con el dibujo de una shuriken – eres el primero con quien utilizo este control deberías sentirte honrado en ser el primero en ser testigo de la sangre control – el asakura izo un movimiento con su mano y de el piso emergió una cúpula de cristal azul donde deposito al Uchiha y lo inmovilizo – vuelve a insultar a mi clan vuelve a hablarle de esa forma a Sakura e Ino y te las veras con migo Uchiha – dijo para solo darle un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente

Después de esto los dos asakura desaparecieron en un remolino de fuego dejando a todos anonados por lo acontecido y todos los que habían presenciado lo que paso no podían creerse lo que habían visto y no se creían lo que era capaz de hacer el rubio y lo peor aun no tenían respuestas lógicas para los acontecido pero si tenían algunas preguntas ¿Quiénes eran los asakura? ¿Qué son capaces de hacer los dos asakura? ¿Qué era ese dojutsu de naruto? Y ¿quién es Hao asakura?

* * *

Y se acabo espero les guste que tal me quedo merece un review tal vez dos bueno ustedes decídanlo aprovecho para decirles que les agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo este fic la verdad lo escribo por diversión como todos en este sitio pero enserio el saber que alguien leee y le gusta mi trabajo me da la inspiración para seguir escribiendo prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que este fic sea de su agrado bueno se despide su humilde servidor soulfox23


	4. Chapter 5: verdades del pasado

Capitulo 5 amigos me da gusto saber que enserio les gusta mi fic enserio les agradezco sus comentarios que me alientan a continuar y hablando de continuar empecemos con el capitulo

**_NINIGUN_** personaje aquí presentados me pertenece cada personaje es de sus respectivos creadores

* * *

Cap 5: verdades del pasado

La tarde caía en Konoha el combate de naruto había terminado todo era tranquilidad para los asakura que se hospedaban en un hotel de Konoha el rubio estaba dormido ya que él nunca utilizo la sangre control en contra de otra persona y eso lo dejaba agotado Hao por otro lado veía el atardecer en la aldea y a él llegaron recuerdos de sus días como avatar oscuro el daño y pena que causo en esos tiempos pero también llegaron los recuerdos de los tiempos que paso con su hermano reivindicándose las pruebas que los amigos de su hermano le hicieron pasar en momentos como esos detestaba ser inmortal pero por otro lado se alegraba de serlo porque gracias a eso encontró a quien seguiría con el legado Asakura, con el ciclo del avatar con alguien a quien él podía llamar hijo y era cierto que Hao en toda su vida nunca llego a amar a alguien por una simple razón nuca le encontró sentido el tener una relación afectiva con alguien mientras el estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos un ANBU de mascara de oso

ANBU: Hao-san Hokage-sama requiere su presencia en la mansión Namikaze

Hao: me lo esperaba iré enseguida – dijo saltando de la ventana a un techo para trasladarse a la mansión Namikaze donde ya lo esperaban los Namikaze, los dos sannin, el sandaime Hokage y su amigo Danzo – para que se requiere mi presencia Minato-san

Minato: Hao-san le pedirle que viniera porque tengo algo que pedirle

Hao: me imagino lo que me pedirá

Minato: Hao-san le pido por favor que nos devuelva a naruto

Hao: ¿paraqué?

Kushina: como que paraqué para que este con su familia

Hao: el es mi hijo yo soy su familia además que me asegura que no lo seguirán tratando como si no existiera

Minato: se que no fuimos buenos padres para el pero…

Hao: pero nada Minato-san el me conto todo lo que sufrió aquí lo castigaban por que les decía que los aldeanos lo golpeaban, no lo tomaban en cuenta para nada, olvidaban alimentarlo y por si fuera poco olvidaban su cumpleaños solo para celebrar el cumpleaños de los "jinchurikis"

Tsunade: a que viene ese énfasis en Menma y Natsumi

Hao: ustedes creen que ellos son los jinchurikis del kyubi

Jiraiya: ellos mantienen el poder del kyubi

Hao: exacto ellos resguardan el poder del bijuu pero ese poder es limitado sin un bijuu que genere más poder, además ese poder es inestable sin quien lo regule

Minato: nos quieres decir que

Hao: así es durante este tiempo ellos han estado gastado el poder del kyubi mientras que kyubi que está dentro de naruto a regenerado ocho de las nueve colas y a aceptado darle su poder a naruto en palabras más simples a ellos se les agota el poder del kyubi mientras que mi hijo es capaz de mostrar tanto el poder yin como el yang

Hiruzen: pero el sello que naruto tiene le impedía al kyubi regenerar su poder

Hao: esa es otra cosa Minato usted sello el mismo trato para los tres con el shinigami el contrato decía que el sello se ataría al poder para encerrar a la bestia pero el alma, sin poder alguno obligo al sello ha atar el poder de naruto para efectuar el sellado sin embargo yo corregí el contrato de naruto y le libere su poder y le permito al kyubi poder regenerar su poder

Minato: entonces es cierto por mi culpa mi hijo no tenia chakra que tipo de padre soy

Hao: el peor de seguro pero no se preocupe hay peores personas aquí por ejemplo estas dos mujeres – tsunade y Kushina miraron a Hao de mal modo – ustedes se hacen llamar Uzumaki y senju cuando lo único que tienen de esos clanes es el apellido que es lo que diría Ashura si las viera y sobre todo Hashirama y Takeshi

Tsunade/Kushina: como conoces a mi abuelo

Hao: les contare pero ellos deberán de irse – señalo a las niñas Uzumaki ya que Menma recibió más daño de lo que parecía y fue llevado al hospital

Minato: niñas por favor – las niñas de mala gana salieron de la casa sin rumbo alguno

Hao: bien escúchenme bien si me entero de que lo dicho en esta habitación sale a la luz me encargare de destruir esta aldea – dijo mostrando sus ojos blancos con la pura pupila (ya saben cuando está enojado o sorprendido en shaman King)

Hiruzen: tienes nuestra palabra

A partir de ese momento el Asakura se dispuso a contarles el origen del avatar la guerra de los 100 años del avatar Aang y de Korra delo que paso en los últimos momentos de la vida de Korra de cómo él fue un avatar oscuro y su vida después de eso

Hao: después de que mi clan desapareciera por completo a manos del dragón poseído y sin nadie digno de ser el próximo avatar me traslade a las naciones elementales donde conocí a Hagoromo _Ō_tsutsuki o como ustedes lo conocen el rikudou sennin, el me enseño a dominar el chakra pero yo fui quien le enseño a moldearlo con los elementos, pude ver en el todo lo que era el avatar y aunque le ofrecí el poder del avatar él no lo acepto, porque él quería formar su propio legado poco después conocí a sus hijos Indra y Asura, Indra es el ancestro de los clanes Hyuga y Uchiha (digo son clanes con dojutsu y creo que Indra también podría ser el ancestro de los Hyuga) mientras que Asura es el ancestro de sus clanes – señalando a la Uzumaki y a la senju – le ofrecí el poder a Asura pero él me respondió lo mismo que su padre, pase años vagando por el continente shinobi y durante mis viajes conocí a Takeshi segundo uzukage, años después conocí a Hashirama y a Madara; Madara y Hashirama me recordaban mucho a Indra y Asura y por las mismas razones nunca le ofrecí el poder a Hashirama mi viaje continuo viendo las tres guerras mundiales ninja decidí volver a Konoha donde me encontré a naruto para mi sorpresa su actitud y su personalidad era similar a la de mi hermano pude ver la pureza en el aun después de lo que esta aldea le izo su corazón siempre se mantuvo recto en su camino y bueno ustedes ya conocen el resto de la historia lo volví aun más fuerte que Hashirama y Madara juntos

Minato: aun así usted solo manipulo a mi hijo para convencerlo de ser su hijo

Hao: yo no lo influencie le abrí los ojos. Se hacen llamar sus padres pero díganme donde estaban cuando él era golpeado por los aldeanos, donde estaban cuando el chico estaba en el hospital por los aldeanos, o los cumpleaños del niño díganme qué clase de padre no le cree a su hijo o le da preferencia a sus hermanos solo por que el no tenia chakra lo siento pero en mis años de viaje supe lo que es ser una familia y ustedes no lo fueron para naruto – las palabras de Hao eran ciertas ellos nunca se preocuparon por el bien del rubio ninguno de los cuatro se preocupo por naruto y en muchas ocasiones se olvidaron de su existencia – y no soy el único que piensa así o me equivoco sandaime-san, danzo-san – los dos ancianos asintieron haciendo sentir aun peor – algo bueno de tener a una maestra aire de cuñada es que ella no se dedico a ser acolita del aire ella se volvió sacerdotisa capaz de mantener conexión en el mundo espiritual y materializar a los espíritus en nuestro mundo esta técnica fue imitada por Tobirama sin resultados exitosos **_"kage bunshi no jutsu"_**

El asakura izo aparecer tres clones de sombra mientras que el se sentaba de piernas cruzadas con las manos con el sello de caballo al instante cuatro esferas en las manos de los clones dos azules y una roja el asakura original abrió los ojos y se puso de pie mirando las esferas de los clones luego los miro

Hao: háganlo

Clones: hai (espere mucho para poder escribir esto XD :3) **_Hyoi Gattai_** (fusión de almas) – los tres clones chocaron las esferas en sus pechos y un destello los cubrió cegando a los presentes en cuanto recuperaron la vista lo que vieron los dejo sin aliento frente a ellos estaban el segundo uzukage takeshi Uzumaki, mito Uzumaki (en su mejores tiempos XD) y Hashirama senju

Kushina/tsunade: oji-san

Takeshi: ha pasado mucho tiempo Kushina

Hashirama: hola tsuna-chan

Las dos mujeres se alegraron de ver a los sus respectivos abuelos estaban a punto de abrazarlos pero fueron detenida por las manos de cada uno en señal de que pararan

Takeshi: no hemos venida saludar

Hashirama: tsunade me alegra verte y saber que te encuentras bien pero me tienes muy decepcionado

Mito: a los dos nos tienes muy decepcionados

Takeshi: Kushina en tu tiempo en uzushiogakure trate de enseñarte los valores de un Uzumaki trate de enseñarte que para nosotros aquellas personas con las que tenemos un lazo son importantes pero aun mas importante es la familia pero veo que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano

Hashirama: lo mismo digo de ti tsunade el clan senju es la representación del apoyo y de la unión pero creo que lo has olvidado

Tsunade: pero oji-san yo siempre seguí tus enseñanzas procure cuidar de mis seres queridos

Mito: no tsunade tu no seguiste las enseñanzas de los senju al dejar al pequeño naruto del lado y tu Kushina, creí haberte dicho las penas y penurias a las que se exponía un jinchuriki y tu lo debías de saber mejor que nadie al ser la antigua jinchuriki del kyubi

Kushina: pero mito-sama

Takeshi: pero nada Kushina tu deshonraste al clan al dejar de lado a naruto

Hashirama: tsunade si yo aun viviera te aseguro que te expulsaría del clan senju por tu negligencia ante el niño

Tsunade: pero exageran solo porque no le prestamos atención a naruto

Hashirama que le dio una cachetada a la senju: no tsunade para un senju actos como los que tú hiciste merecen el exilio porque nosotros nunca abandonamos a nadie tu rompiste esa regla y te lo digo enserio si yo viviera te expulsaría del clan pero mi tiempo en la tierra a terminado solo puedo decirte que estoy decepcionado de ti y lo único que tienes de senju es el apellido por que ante mis ojos as dejado de serlo en espíritu

Takeshi: lo mismo digo Kushina cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hijo a tu propia carne y sangre si uzu siguiera en pie y yo viviera te aseguro que serias expulsada del clan y como dijo Hashirama tu de Uzumaki solo tienes el apellido me has decepcionado

Hashirama: y qué decir de ti yondaime no puedo confiarle la seguridad de la aldea a alguien que ni siquiera puede mantener a salvo a su hijo – el senju vio a Hiruzen y a danzo – me alegro ver que ustedes han mantenido la voluntad de fuego viva espero y la sigan transmitiendo a las siguientes generaciones hiru, dan

Kushina: queremos corregir nuestros errores

Takeshi: ya es tarde Kushina naruto ahora es un Asakura y un avatar perdiste tu oportunidad de corregir tus faltas cuando llegue tu tiempo nos volveremos a ver pero te lo digo Kushina ti ya ante mí no eres más una Uzumaki – dijo y en un instante el Uzumaki se desvaneció

Mito/Hashirama: adiós tsunade cuídate – en el instante la pareja senju también desapareció

Hao: ahora lo entienden sus errores del pasado han cobrado su factura pero si les sirve de consuelo naruto no los odia pero para el ustedes son solo el Hokage su esposa y dos sannin

Después de decir estas palabras el asakura se retiro de la mansión Namikaze dejando a los padres y sannin destrozados por lo que vieron y oyeron

Mientras tanto en el hotel

Minutos después de que Hao se fuera el rubio despertó notando la ausencia de su padre el rubio ahora descansado salió a dar un paseo por la aldea su destino el parque de juegos que el siempre frecuentaba de niño en la calle todos los que lo veían solo se hacían a un lado para darles paso los aldeanos que en el pasado lo insultaban o golpeaban después de sus palabras en el combate contra Neji empezaron a pensar que estaban equivocados con el niño el rubio por fin llego al parque donde se sentó en un columpio

Ritsuko: "que te ocurre naruto-kun"

Naruto: "nada Ritsuko-chan solo pensaba"

Ritsuko: "y en que pensabas"

Naruto: "en Natsumi y Naruko que es lo que pensaran de mi ahora"

Ritsuko: "ellas te quieren sin importar que pase eso te lo aseguro"

Naruto: "eso crees"

Ritsuko: "claro que si, además ahora que eres un asakura es probable que te obliguen a casarte con varias mujeres "

Naruto: "a que quieres llegar Ritsuko-chan"

Ritsuko: "que ellas podrían ser buenas esposas para ti"

Naruto rojo de vergüenza: "pero que dices ellas eran mis hermanas"

Ritsuko: "exacto naruto-kun ellas **eran **tus hermanas además no me molesta compartirte con ellas además a diferencia de Menma, Natsumi me cae bien"

Mientras la pareja de bijuu y jinchuriki conversaban sobre el tema del harem las dos hermanas Uzumaki llegaron al parque y se encontraron al Asakura quien se percato de su presencia levanta su vista y se encuentra con los ojos de las hermanas que lo vieron por unos segundos para luego correr hacia él con lagrimas en los ojos hasta abrasarlo el correspondió el abrazo de las Uzumaki

Naruko: ¿por qué nii-chan? ¿Porque te fuiste?

Naruto: no llores Naruko-chan no me gusta verte así

Natsumi: sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano trate de prepararme pero aun así no puedo hacerme a la idea de que ya no seamos familia

Naruto: eso no cambiara nada entre nosotros aunque ya no tengamos la misma sangre siempre estaré para ustedes y podremos ya no ser hermanos pero podemos ser amigos

Naruko: "es cierto ahora que nii-chan ya no es nuestra familia nada me impide ser su pareja" tienes razón nii-san podemos ser amigos "por ahora"

Natsumi: "como no lo vi desde ese punto si ya no somos familia nada me impide estar al lado de naruto-nii porque ahora no se le podría llamar incesto" es cierto lo que dices no seremos familia pero si podemos seguir siendo amigos

Naruto: claro que si de ahora en adelante siempre seremos mejores amigos

Las últimas palabras del rubio empezaron a resonar en las mentes de las Uzumaki sobre quienes callo una gran piedra que las aplasto y que decía "friend zone" (jajaja nuevamente alguien cayó en la terrible friend zone) para ellas esas palabras eran lo peor y no permitirían quedar como simples amigas para el rubio pero eso lo dejarían para después

Naruko: por cierto naruto que fue ese dojutsu que usaste contra Sasuke

Naruto: ese era el genso no me (ojo elemental) me permite copiar nin, gen y tai también puedo copiar elementos secundarios y kekkei genkai

Naruko y Natsumi: sugoi

Naruto: bueno chicas me tengo que ir

Naruko: porque te vas no quieres quedarte un rato más Naruto

Naruto: lo siento chicas pero tengo que prepararme para la noche

Natsumi: porque a dónde vas

Naruto: tengo una cita con la mizukage Mei Terumi

Naruko y su hermana recordaron a la mizukage y el beso que tuvieron ella y naruto, esto provoco que la sangre les hirviera de los celos y se hicieron a la misión de seguir a la pareja para ver que hacían y si las cosas se tornaban románticas intervendrían y dicho y hecho las dos hermanas vigilaron la cita de naruto la cual solo fue una cena pero algo que las lleno de envidia es que naruto se mostraba atento ante Mei resaltando su belleza, su estilo, su clase en fin resaltando todo lo bueno de la mizukage quien agradecía los cumplidos del Asakura al final la cita de naruto fue perfecta según la mizukage después de que el chico dejara a Mei en el hotel donde se hospedaba el rubio regreso a su propia habitación en el hotel donde pasarían la noche y para sorpresa de Naruto en la habitación se encontraba Hao meditando trato de entrar sigilosamente pero se debe de ser demasiado cauteloso para sorprender a Hao quien al instante abrió los ojos para ver a su hijo

Hao: y que tal tu cita

Naruto: fue agradable

Hao: y dime ya tengo nueva nuera

Naruto con un sonrojo notable: pero que cosas dice oto-san apenas y tuve mi primera cita con ella

Hao: ya no te pongas así solo bromeaba

Naruto: baka

Hao: bueno cambiando de tema dime qué tanto de fuinjutsu sabes

Naruto: un nivel mas y seré un fuin master

Hao: te has esforzado demasiado enserio amas a Ritsuko

Naruto: como no tienes idea oto-san y dime a donde fuiste

Hao: con los Namikaze

Naruto: siguen insistiendo en que me entregues

Hao: si pero ya les deje en claro que ya no eres su hijo

Naruto: invocaste a Hashirama y a Takeshi con la **_Hyoi Gattai _**

Hao: eso y un henge para hacerlos parecer a los verdaderos recuerdan que el Hyoi Gattai solo le permite al espíritu posesionarse del cuerpo

Naruto: cuando me enseñaras fusión de almas

Hao: primero debemos saber si tu acompañante será un espíritu de ser asi procederé a enseñarte la fusión de almas pero por ahora espera

Naruto: si mi acompañante es un espíritu espero sea tan genial como el tuyo o el de Yoh-ojisan

Hao: no trates de se como nosotros debes de superarnos ahora si me disculpas tengo que meditar

Naruto: creo que yo también meditare un rato

Así los dos Asakura empezaron a meditar sentándose de piernas cruzadas con las manos con el sello del dragón en las mentes de cada Asakura se llevaba una conversación

Mente de Hao

El asakura se encontraba en un prado extenso no se veía nada más que un árbol y un cielo despejado en la sombra del árbol el asakura se encontró con una persona similar a él lo diferencia entre ellos era la ropa y el cabello, el de él era corto a diferencia de de Hao

Yoh: me sorprende que me visites normalmente recurres a Korra o a Aang

Hao: lo siento pero sabes que me es difícil poder verte de frente

Yoh: sigues sintiéndote culpable

Hao: tú qué crees

Yoh: eso no fue tu culpa fue Baatu además sabes que las cosas no pasan por que si, de no ser porque te salve no hubiéramos detenido al dragón y de esa forma nunca hubieras obtenido la inmortalidad y nunca hubieras conocido a Naruto

Hao: creo que tienes razón

Yoh: claro que la tengo además Wan quiere hablar contigo

Hao: para que me quiere Wan

Porque tengo algo importante que decirte – objeto la voz

De repente al prado llego un hombre de cabello alborotado con una pequeña barba vestía ropas similares a las de un monje con una bufanda roja en su cuello este hombre no era otro que el primer maestro de los cuatro elementos el avatar Wan

Wan: hao hay algo que tengo que contarte

Hao: si tu me lo tienes que decir eso quiere decir que es realmente importante

Wan: desde que encontraste al nuevo avatar tu inmortalidad desapareció

Hao: pero cómo es posible

Wan: la inmortalidad que te ofreció el dragón solo te permitiría vivir para que pudieras encontrar al próximo sucesor del avatar

Hao: en pocas palabras apartar de este momento mi ciclo de vida continuara

Wan: así es

El asakura no podía recibir mejor noticia por fin después de miles de años viviendo con una maldición por fin podría vivir de manera tranquila y normal después de tantos años con esa maldición por fin podría llevar una vida normal mientras los avatares pasados conversaban con el avatar ígneo en la mente del rubio otra conversación se llevaba acabo

Mente de Naruto

El rubio se encontraba en el espacio mental que creó para su novia pero ella se encontraba dormida por lo cual el avatar trato de establecer conexión con Yoh pero no lo logro tal parecía que su padre estaba hablando con el asi que sin poder establecer conexión con su vida pasada y tío el avatar estaba a punto de salir de su mente pero una voz lo detuvo

Maestro aire – hablo una voz femenina diferente a la de la bijuu

Naruto: quien es

Soy la esencia del avatar

Naruto: eres el espíritu de la luz Raava

De repente una intensa luz azul empezó a llenar el ambiente cegando a naruto pero por poco tiempo ya que la intensidad bajo permitiendo apreciar una esfera azul

Raava: así es joven maestro aire soy Raava

Naruto: a que se debe tu visita Raava

Raava: he visto tu vida y realmente me sorprendes, de todas mis vidas pasadas tu has sufrido más que ningún otro avatar y aun así mantienes un corazón puro pensé que llegarías a utilizar mi poder para vengarte de todos aquellos que te lastimaron

Naruto. Confieso que hubo un tiempo en el que desee que todos pagaran por lastimarme pero luego me di cuenta de que esa no era la solución, dos males no hacen un bien así que decidí que trataría de ganarme su respeto, de hacerles ver quien soy en realidad y jure que los protegería cueste lo que cueste

Raava: me sorprenden tus palabras nunca en mis cien mil años de vida conocí a alguien tan devoto como tú. Ahora naruto Asakura avatar maestro aire yo el espíritu de la luz te entrego el arma más poderosa de todas – de la esfera de luz apareció una espada con una funda blanca simple – esta es la genso no ken (espada elemental) un arma creada por los espíritus guardianes te permitirá controlar los elementos y te protegerá de ellos úsala con sabiduría

Naruto: cuenta con ellos Raava la usare para mantener el equilibrio del mundo

Mientras tanto

Mientras los dos avatares estaban atendiendo sus diferentes asuntos muy lejos del plano material en un bosque del mundo espiritual dentro de una cueva algo planeaba terribles cosas para el porvenir

Por fin después de miles de años pronto recuperare mi poder y el avatar se arrepentirá de aver existido nada me detendrá

* * *

Y fin que tal les pareció mi nuevo cap hee les gusto de ser así ya saben review espero poder subir el próximo cap antes del 25 pero de no ser posible feliz navidad pásenla bien y a gusto con sus familias o seres queridos su amigo soulfox23


	5. Chapter 6: invasión

Felices fiestas a todo el mundo aquí su amigo soulfox23 deseándoles una feliz navidad esperando que la pasen bien y alegres con sus familias y amigos espero y este nuevo capítulo les haga pasar un buen momento por cierto si quieren que empareje a Hao con alguien mándeme sus votos para los sig. Personajes quien gane será la próxima pareja de Hao

Anko

Kurenai

Yugao

Guren

Esos son todos si ustedes quieren sugerir a alguien mándenme su voto o postulada

**_NINGUN _**personaje aquí presente me pertenece todo es de sus respectivos autores así que aclarado esto empecemos

* * *

Cap 6: invasión

Un nuevo día se levantaba sobre Konoha todos se preparaban para continuar con las finales de los exámenes chunnin todos menos los Namikaze que se encontraban deprimidos pero tenían que mostrar fortaleza al menos durante los exámenes no podían dar mala impresión de su aldea todos ya se encontraban en el estadio esperando a que los combates comenzaran el combate original seria entre Menma vs Gaara pero debido al estado de Menma el combate seria entre Sasuke y Gaara el jinchuriki de suna se encontraba en la arena y aunque no lo demostrara se sentía preocupado y no era por el combate era porque su bijuu se mantenía en silencio y eso era raro porque siempre que se preparaba para pelear el ichibi siempre le pedía la sangre de su enemigo peor ahora se mantenía en silencio y eso le preocupaba

Pasaron los minutos y Sasuke se presento listo para pelear todos se mostraban emocionados por que el combate empezara pero los ninjas de suna se mantenían tranquilos como esperando a que algo pasara

Presentador: el combate de hoy será entre Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara no subaku los participantes están listos - ambos asintieron – bien comiencen

Al instante Sasuke se lanza listo para golpear a Gaara quien no se movía, el golpe de Sasuke estaba por golpear al pelirrojo pero la arena de este lo detuvo, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a cambiar de lugar pero la arena se lo impedía apretando el puño atrapado del Uchiha, al instante la arena azoto contra el piso al Uchiha quien aun luchaba por liberarse de la arena, la arena que aun tenia atrapado a Sasuke lo evento contra la pared liberándolo de su agarre el Uchiha ya libre se dispuso a sacar dos shurikens de su porta Kunais lanzándolos contra gala pero su escudo de arena las detuvo creando un clon de arena Sasuke salto de la pared para lanzar otras dos shurikens que lanzo, el clon de Gaara imito al Uchiha lanzando las dos shurikens que chocaron contra las de Sasuke en el instante en que las cuatro armas ninja se neutralizaron el Uchiha trato de volver a atacar a Gaara que seguía inmóvil en su sitio pero se notaba que de su calabaza salía mas arena que se unió a la que ya estaba en el piso, la arena se movió tratando de volver a atrapar a Sasuke quien la esquivaba con total agilidad y sin ningún problema Sasuke seguía corriendo en dirección a Gaara y al estar a una distancia prudente el Uchiha trato de conectarle una patada inversa, falto poco para que el ataque de Sasuke se efectuara pero la arena volvió a proteger a Gaara volviendo a tomar al Uchiha y mandándolo a volar

Gaara: no vales mi tiempo Uchiha pensé que contigo probaría mi existencia pero me equivoque

Sasuke: eso ya lo veremos idiota

Al momento Sasuke izo sellos de manos tomo una bocanada de aire que expulso en forma de una bola de fuego con dirección al ninja de Suna que fue protegido por la arena que se convirtió en cristal, la arena se empezó a moverse en descontrol pareciendo que se estaba quejando de lo que le paso a la arena que protegió a Gaara en ese momento la arena se acerco a Sasuke ya cerca la arena formo picos de arena que lograron rasguñar al Uchiha en diversas partes de su cuerpo provocando leves quejidos de parte de Sasuke

Sasuke: es todo lo que tienes Gaara

Gaara: ya te dije ahora ya no vales la pena para probar mi existencia

Después de sus palabras Gaara se encero en una cúpula de arena mientras que en el interior Gaara hacia un movimiento de manos para después en el exterior aparecer un ojo de arena Sasuke trato de atacar la cúpula de arena sin éxito ya que al momento de acercarse la cúpula esta creaba picos de arena que provocaron más heridas en el Uchiha en las gradas todos veían con intriga el pequeño domo de arena los hermanos de Gaara empezaron a preocuparse por lo que estuviera pensando hacer su hermano, mientras en otro lado de las gradas Kakashi y Gai junto con Lee que aun lastimado de su batalla contra Gaara, en los asientos se podía ver a Sakura y a Ino pero no parecían entusiasmadas por la pelea que se llevaba a cabo es mas ni siquiera veían el combate por otro lado los dos jounin se percataron de la presencia de algunos ANBU en el estadio era obvio que algo grande pasaría

En alguna otra parte del estadio

Hao: ¿lo has sentido?

Naruto: si escuadrones de ninjas a las afueras de la aldea algo planean

Hao: no solo eso ayer mientras peleabas sentí la presencia de alguien al parecer es orochimaru

Naruto: como lo sabes oto-san

Hao: su nivel era similar al de un sannin

Naruto: entonces supongo que debo prepararme para lo peor

Hao: así es

En el combate todo parecía pasifico hasta que Sasuke salto a una pared y realizo otro chidori al ya estar listo corrió desde la pared hasta la cúpula de arena logrando atravesar la defensa lo que paso asombro a los hermanos de Gaara por que la cúpula de se había roto por el ataque del Uchiha; desde dentro de la cúpula se escucharon los gritos de dolor de Gaara seguido de un gran brazo de arena que arrojo a Sasuke lejos en el palco orochimaru maldecía a Gaara por que se desvió del plan por lo cual tenía que adelantar sus planes y sin que nadie en el palco lo viera le mando una señal a sus subordinados en las gradas

Mientras tanto en el palco de los kages

Orochimaru: vaya que el Uchiha es un ninja muy hábil Hokage-dono

Minato: así es kazekage-dono el es de los mejores ninjas de Konoha

Orochimaru: estoy de acuerdo en eso pero a opinión de usted quien es más fuerte Sasuke-san o Naruto-san

Minato: puedo asegurarle que naruto es más poderoso que Sasuke

Orochimaru: ya lo creo bueno yondaime-dono, sandaime-dono fue bueno ver por última vez mi aldea natal pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes que recordar viejos tiempos – en ese momento los cuatro del sonido (Sakon, jirobo, kidomaru y Tayuya) aparecieron en el palco de los kages y crearon una barrera

Oonoki: que significa esto kazakage

Orochimaru: la verdad solo contaba con la presencia de los dos Hokages pero si todos los demás kages me da oportunidad de tomar sus aldeas

A: pero acaso se volvió loco

Mei: si cree que le permitiremos tal cosa esta demente

Hiruzen: a que se debe este comportamiento kazekage

Orochimaru: a nada solo es una cuestión de simple venganza Hiruzen-sensei

Mientras tanto

A las afueras de la aldea los escuadrones conformados por ninjas de oto y suna hacían una invocación masiva de serpientes gigantes que se encargaron de destruir las torres de vigilancia y los muros de la aldea permitiendo el paso a las tropas de ninjas que exterminaban a los ninjas que estaban patrullando el perímetro facilitando la estrada

De regreso en el estadio

Sasuke se había recuperado del contraataque de Gaara dispuesto a terminar con el combate, sin notar que en las gradas todo aquel que no era ninja era metido en un genjutsu; Sasuke se acerco a un aturdido Gaara que no pudo bloquear o evitar el golpe recibiéndolo directo dejándolo en K.O lo que paso después asusto a todos los ninjas presentes de la calabaza de Gaara empezó a salir más arena tanta que pronto Gaara termino hundiéndose en ella poco después la arena empezó a tomar una forma monstruosa que aterro a los ninjas de Konoha ya que ante ellos se encontraba uno de los nueve bijuus y aunque es el menor de ellos aun así es muy poderoso; ante ellos se encontraba el ichibi

Mientras en el palco Hokage

Orochimaru: al parecer ya se libero bueno hubiera preferido que siguiera el plan pero no está nada mal así destruye más rápido la aldea

Hiruzen: orochimaru, después de tantos años has regresado para vengarte

Orochimaru: así es Hiruzen sensei

Minato: que hiciste con el verdadero kazekage orochimaru

Orochimaru: lo tuve que eliminar

Minato: debo decir que eres astuto pero muy engreído si crees que podrás contra cinco kages

Orochimaru: no creas que vine solo Minato **_"kuchiyose edo tensei" _**

De repente del piso empezaron a levantarse ataúdes, de ellos salieron: A, sandaime raikage (busque el nombre pero me salía lo mismo si alguien sabe el verdadero nombre hágamelo saber), Mu, el sandaime tsuchikage y Hashirama y Tobirama shodaime y nidaime Hokage

Hashirama: donde estamos

Tobirama: al parecer estamos en Konoha

Hashirama: y que hacemos aquí

Tobirama: por lo que veo Konoha esa siendo invadida

Hashirama: entonces fuimos invocados para defender a Konoha

Orochimaru: no exactamente Hashirama

Hashirama: quien eres tu

Orochimaru: soy el sannin de las serpientes, orochimaru y he utilizado el **edo tensei **para invocarlos y destruir la aldea

Hashirama: te dije que el edo tensei era un mal idea – dijo Hashirama dirigiéndose a su hermano – un jutsu que reviva a los muertos decías, no pasara nada decías pues nuevas noticias paso algo, un lunático con cara de serpiente lo esta usando para destruir la aldea

Tobirama: bueno ya, tienes razón el edo tensei fue una mala idea, si

Hashirama: ¡siiiiii! Por fin lo aceptas, por fin aceptas que tuve razón, en tu cara ototo

Mu: disculpen, pero les recuerdo que se nos ha revivido para algo

Hashirama: quien eres tu

Mu: soy Mu el sandaime tsuchikage

A: soy A sandaime raikage – se presento el anterior raikage

Oonoki: Mu-sensei

Mu: vaya Oonoki, por lo que veo, los años no te han favorecido, verdad

A: que haces aquí en Konoha A (confuso *_*)

A: estoy aquí porque algunos gennin pasaron a las finales de los exámenes chunnin

Hashirama: Hiruzen dime quien es el cara de serpiente

Hiruzen: fue uno de mis disípalos, sensei pero deserto de la aldea hace muchos años

Orochimaru: bueno basta de reencuentros los invoque para que destruyan a sus sucesores así que inicien de una vez

Mientras tanto

En las grados Naruto y Hao vieron el combate a los 4 del sonido y la transformación de Gaara en shukaku

Naruto: oto-san, Hiruzen-jiji está allí tengo que ir

Hao: de acuerdo pero ten cuidado acabo de sentir otras cinco presencias emerger. Yo me encargare de shukaku

Naruto: hai

Ya acordados que aria cada uno los dos Asakura se separaron Naruto se dirigió rápidamente hacia la barrera en el palco kage, mientras Hao se acerco al bijuu de la arena y llamo su atención pensando que lo reconocería pero al parecer estaba fuera de sí, así que tenía que optar por otra estrategia tenía que sacarlo de la arena para evitar lastimar a más personas. Por otro lado naruto llego rápidamente a la barrera

Jakon: que crees que haces aquí idiota será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te matemos

Naruto: si quieren matarme tendrían que dejar sus pasiones y destruirían la barrera

Tayuyá: no quieras pasarte de listo pendejo lárgate de una buena vez

Naruto: oye tranquila linda, una chica tan atractiva como tú no debería decir tan vulgares palabras

Tayuyá: y a ti que te importa como habla estúpido

Naruto: bueno preciosa después seguimos charlando yo tengo asuntos pendientes con el pedófilo así que adiós

Después de estas palabras realizo un sello de manos, luego con un dedo hizo una línea vertical en la barrera abriéndola como si fuera una cortina común y corriente, ya dentro de la barrera Naruto se dirigió al techo del palco de los kages donde se encontraban todos los kages peleando contra sus antecesores logro divisar a Hiruzen enfrentándose a Hashirama, Minato se enfrentaba a Tobirama, A se enfrentaba al sandaime raikage, Oonoki combatía a Mu y Mei mantenía un combate contra orochimaru que parecía no esforzarse atacando a la mizukage con su espada Kusanagi, Naruto empleo su dominio de los elementos mandando una ráfaga de viento que lanzo lejos a Hashirama, obteniendo agua del ambiente derribo al edo raikage con un chorro de agua, con su fuego control lastimo a Mu, aplicando el dominio de la tierra golpeo a Tobirama y por ultimo utilizo su rayo control para golpear a orochimaru que apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque

Orochimaru: Naruto-kun que agradable sorpresa

Naruto: no pienso lo mismo serpiente rastrera

Orochimaru: me ofenden tus palabras Naruto-kun

Naruto: no era un cumplido idiota

Orochimaru: se nota que Minato no fue un buen padre porque ni siquiera te enseño modal es

Naruto: dejemos eso de lado no vine a charlar orochimaru – dijo activando se dojutsu

Orochimaru: interesante no sabía que tenias un dojutsu dime no te gustaría unírteme tendrías más poder del que tienes ahora

Naruto: si claro y luego que te apoderarías de mi cuerpo no gracias

Orochimaru: que lastima esperaba que aceptaras pero al parecer tendré que matarte

Naruto: quiero ver que lo intentes

Con esas simples palabras el sannin se lanzo al ataque contra el Asakura quien imito sus acción el combate fue taijutsu puro golpes iban y venían algunos lograban dañar al rival, otros eran bloqueados o esquivados, pero algo estaba claro el Asakura no le era difícil lidiar con el sannin que al contrario de Naruto le costaba igualar la velocidad y potencia de los golpes, viendo que no tenía posibilidades de ganar en taijutsu el sannin retomo su espada para lanzarse al ataque contra el rubio castaño quien esquivaba los ataques de orochimaru, ahora sabia que sería difícil combatir contra él a corta distancia, no le quedaba de otra más que atacar a larga distancia no era tan difícil para el elegir cuál de sus energías aplicar ya que prefería el chi control, rápidamente el chico se lanzo al ataque con el fuego dando golpes estilo boxeo, de sus puños salían disparadas bolas de fuegos las cuales se dirigían a orochimaru que los esquivaba y se acercaba al avatar, Naruto tomo una gran bocanada de aire la cual expulso en forma de una llamarada potente dirigida a orochimaru que solo se izo a un lado esquivando el ataque y acercándose mas a Naruto lo suficiente como para poder atacarlo.

Mientras tanto

Mientras Naruto combatía contra orochimaru Hao quien se encontraba luchando contra shukaku lejos cerca del bosque, para evitar más daños a la aldea o sus habitantes el bijuu de la arena atacaba al Asakura en descontrol e imprecisión solo soltaba golpes a donde se movía el Asakura

Hao: "no comprendo, recuerdo que shuka era violento pero no a este grado y menos con migo, que le sucederá" shuka acaso no me recuerdas – grito el Asakura obteniendo como respuesta un rugido de parte del bijuu

Al instante el tanuki lanzo un manotazo hacia donde estaba Hao, al ver que sus palabras no llegarían al bijuu este solo decidió tomar acción

Hao: bien, si así lo quieres no me dejas otra opción **_ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO _**– al instante un enorme ente de color rojo vivo apareció atrás de Hao

El Asakura salto de su posición a uno de los hombros del espíritu ígneo quien al instante se lanzo a atacar a tanuki, en ese momento se empezó a librar una gran batalla entre ambos colosos que presentaban grandes cantidades de poder el bijuu de la arena, con su poder trataba de atrapar al espíritu quien al mínimo contacto de la arena esta se volvía cristal o se desintegraba mientras los dos colosos peleaban Hao trato de analizar mejor al bijuu notando que en la frente de la bestia con cola se encontraba Gaara inconciente

Hao: si puedo acercarme podría analizar mejor el sello de ese chico y averiguar su falla

Regresando con Naruto

El combate entre el avatar y el sannin se había alargado más de lo que el chico hubiera querido y no podía esperar ayuda de los otros kages que enfrentaban a sus antecesores y Mei no estaba en condiciones de pelear

Orochimaru: sabes Naruto me intrigan tus habilidades, dominas todos los elementos pero en todo este tiempo no te he visto hacer ni un solo sello dime cuál es tu secreto

Naruto: si te lo dijera no sería secreto o si

Dejando las palabras de lado Naruto levanto unas lozas del techo y las lanzo hacia orochimaru que esquivo dando un salto sin notar que el área donde caería se había convertido en lava, poco antes de caer en la lava el sannin se sustituyo y evito la trampa, ya estando fuera de peligro el sannin realizo sellos de mano y lanzo un jutsu de fuego, el Asakura extendi la mano de frente al jutsu que se desvió a otras direcciones

Naruto: bien orochimaru te daré una oportunidad revierte el jutsu reúne a tus tropas y lárgate o…

Orochimaru: ¿o que Naruto-kun?

Naruto: o te matare

Orochimaru: jajajajaja enserio crees que podrás matarme, yo soy orochimaru el inmortal

Naruto: jajajaja crees que alcanzaras la inmortalidad cambiando de cuerpos, como una serpiente que muda su piel. Pues estas mal – al instante Naruto realizo sellos de mano – **_"katon:_****_ Dainana no yobidashi" _**(elemento fuego: séptima llama) – el jutsu salió disparado

Las llamas se acercaban con potencia a orochimaru que no encontraba escapatoria de la técnica, al final el sannin recibió el ataque directo ocasionando la ira del sannin que tomo su para volver a atacar al avatar con su kenjutsu, mientras que Naruto se mantenía tranquilo esperando el ataque de orochimaru, en un mínimo instante el sannin ataco a Naruto quien de un movimiento firme creó una línea de lava que lo separaba del sannin quien se detuvo en pleno ataque permitiéndole a Naruto atraparlo con su tierra-control

Naruto: por última vez orochimaru revierte el edo tensei

Orochimaru incapaz de moverse: nunca

Naruto: bien, tu lo pediste **_"genjutsu: jigoku no yami" _**(oscuridad infernal)

Genjutau

Orchimaru se encontraba en un espacio negro no veía nada solo su propio cuerpo sabía que estaba en un genjutsu trato de concentrarse para disiparlo pero por más que intentaba la ilusión no desaparecía, orochimaru se mantenía en calma sabia que todo era una ilusión pero conforme el tiempo o pasaba el sannin se alarmaba empezaba a dudar si sus ojos estaban abiertos o serrados no pidió entenderlo trato de hablar pero no se escuchaba el sonido de su voz preocupándolo a un más

Naruto: ¿aterrado?; deberías aquí no hay nada no puedes ver nada, no puedes oír nada solo hay oscuridad y si sigues aquí este será tu nuevo hogar espero te guste

Orochimaru rara vez se alteraba y esta era una de esas veces no podía creer que una simple ilusión le causara tanto temor, y aun mas terrorífico era el simple hecho de que no sabía si hablaba o pensaba las cosas el único consuelo que tenia era que podía ver su cuerpo eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, pero eso no le duro poco a poco la oscuridad fue envolviéndolo desde sus pies poco a poco avanzaba hacia su cabeza el sannin ahora si estaba aterrado que es lo que le ocurriría si la oscuridad lo envolvía por completo, trato de guardar la calma pero le fue inútil ya cerca de medio cuerpo absorbido por la oscuridad el sannin empezó a gritar desesperado cosa que se reflejaba en la vida real

Naruto: esto es lo que les pasa a los que se atreven a meterse con mi aldea ahora te quedaras aquí para siempre, dejaras de existir, te volverás una pequeña porción más de la oscuridad espero y disfrutes tu nueva forma de existencia jajajaja

Orochimaru: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fin del genjutsu

Naruto: revertirás el jutsu

Orochimaru: lo haré lo revertiré solo sácame de aquí

Naruto hizo un sello de manos y el genjutsu se deshizo dejando a orochimaru fuera del genjutsu jadeando y temblando de terror, Naruto libero a orochimaru quien vio con odio al Asakura

Orochimaru: debo admitir Naruto-kun que eres un digno rival y cumpliré mi palabra pero para la otro cuídate

Naruto: lo que digas ahora llévate a Oto y a suna

Orochimaru: lo lamento Naruto-kun pero solo puedo llevarme a oto

Naruto: ese no fue el trato

Orochimaru: suna no me obedecerá porque no saben que mate al kazakage asi que solo me llevare a oto adiós naruto

Al instante el sannin realizo la secuencia de sellos manos liberando a los edo kages quienes cesaron su ataque en contra de sus sucesores

Hashirama: no me esperaba que alguien como tu pudiera darle pelea a ese tipo, seguro que contigo aquí la aldea y la voluntad de fuego están seguras

Tobirama: eres muy poderoso gaki, protege la aldea como alguna vez nosotros lo hicimos

Naruto: lo are

Mu: no hay duda que eres un avatar igual que Hao

A: me gustaría saber que mi aldea también tiene ninjas como tu niño

Hashirama: cuídate Saru, espero nos veamos del otro lado aunque no muy pronto todavía tienes vitalidad

Hiruzen: gracias sensei

A: cuídate y espero no enterarme que fuiste derrotado por este niño porque sino

Mu: cuídate oonoki te veré del otro lado

Minato: eres grandioso Naruto

Naruto: todavía no hay que celebrar Hokage-sama hay una invasión que detener

Con Hao

El Asakura noto que los ninjas de oto se retiraban pero los de Suna seguían peleando ellos pelearían mientras tuvieran a su "arma" el Asakura tras varios intentos de llegar al subaku no por fin lo logro se acerco al jinchuriki y le propino un golpe que lo despertó, ocasionando que el bijuu volviera a interior del ninja de Suna pero este era incapaz de moverse Hao aprovecho esto para entrar en la mente de Gaara y hablar con shukaku

Mente de Gaara

El Asakura se encontraba en un desierto pero la arena de este era rojo sangre y el aire estaba impregnado del aroma a la sangre a lo lejos el avatar noto una cueva enorme entonces supuso que ese sería el lugar donde se encontraba el bijuu así que se dirigió a la cueva encontrándose con una celda de piedra dentro de ella se encontraba el tanuki de la arena

Hao: shuka

Shukaku: Hao-nii eres tu pero como

Hao: como sigo vivo tu dime lo casi me matas

Shukaku: como que casi te mato

Hao: acaso no lo recuerdas

Shukaku: no siempre que Gaara se duerme yo salgo pero no estoy consciente de mis actos

Hao: ya veo, y sabes porque

Shukaku: el sello de Gaara está incompleto

Hao: ya veo

En el mundo real Hao examino detenidamente a Gaara buscando su sello al final lo localizo en el tatuaje de la frente de Gaara, Hao hizo lo mismo que con Naruto dejando ver el contrato que se hizo para sellar a shukaku dentro de Gaara ya encontrando la falla el Asakura regreso con shukaku quien noto el contrato

Shukaku: encontraste la falla, hao-nii

Hao: si aquí dice "ata la conciencia de la vasija a la bestia para encerrarla" por eso cuando el niño duerme tu sales y pierdes el control

Shukaku: y como corregimos eso

Hao: fácil solo cambio el termino de sellado "ata a la bestia al subconsciente de la vasija"

Shukaku: eso es todo

Hao: claro ahora el podrá dormir tranquilo sin temor a que tu lo poseas

Shukaku: gracias Hao-nii, por cierto quien era el chico que te acompañaba

Hao: es mi hijo Naruto Asakura

Shukaku: tienes un hijo

Hao: claro, bueno shuka me tengo que ir cuídate y cuida del niño

Shukaku: adiós Hao-nii

Ya con su trabajo terminado el Asakura levanto al subaku no que lo miraba con intriga al sentirse raro

Gaara: que me hiciste

Hao: cambie los términos de tu sello ahora podrás dormir tranquilo

Gaara: por que hiciste algo asi por mi soy una simple arma

Hao: te equivocas Gaara eres mas que eso eres una persona que es querida por su familia

Gaara: eso no es cierto mi hermano me tiene miedo

Hao: y tu hermana

Gaara: Temari ella…

Antes de que Gaara pudiera terminar de responder los hermanos de Gaara llegaron al lugar y vieron a Gaara inmóvil y siendo cargado por el Asakura

Temari: suelta a mí hermano

Hao: tranquila el está bien – dijo entregándoles a Gaara

Temari: Gaara estas bien no te lastimo

Gaara: estoy bien Temari… nee

Temari: como me llamaste Gaara

Gaara: Temari-nee

Hao solo se retiro dejando a los hermanos y se dirigió de vuelta a la aldea para poder ayudar a detener la invasión.

* * *

Bien amigos y amigas esto es todo por hoy espero les guste este cap porque es el ultimo del año y el primero del 2015 no lo pude terminar antes del 25 por que tuve muchs cosas que hacer en mi casa pero por fin lo termine ya saben si les gusta review y si no también review XD les deseo a todo un feliz año 2015 que la pasen bien y que todo lo ue quieran lo puedan logras se despide su amigo soulfox23 PAZ =D


	6. Chapter 7: escape y regreso

Hola de nuevo amigos y amigas me llena de felicidad el traerles el séptimo cap de mi fic y creo que ya todos saben que es lo que pasara pero esperen a ver lo que yo hago espero les guste

**_NINGUNO _**de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Cap 7: escape y regreso

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde la invasión de suna y oto a manos de orochimaru (lo siento pero no se me ocurría algo para la invasión perdón :´() la cual fue impedida en gran parte por los dos Asakura y los demás kages después de todo el caos y la conmoción la aldea ahora se encontraba en total calma todos los aldeanos se encontraban reunidos en la plaza central de Konoha donde se encontraban todos los kages, los Asakura y los participantes de los exámenes

Minato: habitantes de konoha tras haber conversado con los demás kages hemos llegado a un acuerdo, debido a que los exámenes fueron interrumpidos por el ya conocido orochimaru, ninguno de los que participaron en los exámenes chunnin serán ascendidos y se cancelan los exámenes

Algunos de los aldeanos y uno que otro shinobi empezaron a quejarse y pedir que no se cancelaran os exámenes, o que por lo menos se promovieran a algunos gennin de Konoha pero todos guardaron silencio al sentir dos presencias enormes, la primera fácilmente sobrepasaba a la del Hokage mas joven mientras que la otra igualaba el poder del mismo, todos posaron su vista sobre los dos Asakura que estaban ejerciendo un instinto asesino enorme ya con la atención de todos el Asakura mayor hablo

Hao: les está informando, no les está pidiendo permiso idiotas así que sierren sus bocas

Al instante todos los que se quejaban se callaron por temor a lo que pudiera hacer el líder del clan Asakura, para los kages de las demás naciones les quedaba claro que era mejor tener a los dos Asakura de su lado, que en su contra así que tenían que idear una forma de tenerlos de aliados Sarutobi estaba a punto de tomar la palabra pero alguien se lo impidió un joven de cabello y ojos azabaches era, el ninja más EMOtivo de toda Konoha Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke: Hokage-sama esto no es justo yo merezco ser ascendido

Minato: y dime porque tú, entre todos aquellos que se esforzaron en estos exámenes, solo tu deberías ser hacendado Sasuke

Sasuke: porque soy un Uchiha la elite de Konoha, solo yo tengo el derecho de ser ascendido

Antes de que Minato o Hiruzen pudieran decir algo otra persona se acerco a donde los kages, un joven de por lo menos 18 años uno de los rasgos mas característicos que poseía eran ojeras enormes ( si son ojeras no?) este joven respondía al nombre de Itachi Uchiha

Itachi: Sasuke retira de inmediato

Sasuke: quien te crees tu para darme ordenes Itachi

Itachi: en primera soy tu hermano mayor y en segunda soy líder de tu clan asi que me debes respeto por doble partida

Sasuke: para mí, tú no eres líder de clan y ya no te considero mi hermano así que no te debo nada

Itachi: no me interesa que no me consideres tu líder lo que pides esta fuera de lugar tú y otros más merecen el derecho de ascender de rango pero el Hokage ya dio una orden y como shinobi que eres debes respetar esa orden

Mientras tanto

Lejos del mundo material en la cueva del bosque en el mundo espiritual un ente que ejercía su presencia en el lugar empezaba a planear su siguiente movimiento

Esta sensación aun que hayan pasado miles de años desde mi apogeo todavía recuerdo esa sensación desesperación, miedo, tristeza, odio, ira si las emociones negativas me fortalecen cada vez mas ahora ya estoy completo y el avatar por fin desaparecerá, el caos por fin reinara

De la cueva emergió un espirito enorme parecía una figura de papel con grabados extraños y de color rojo oscuro y negro este ente era el espíritu del caos y la oscuridad Baatu

De regreso a Konoha

Tras la pequeña escena que Sasuke había formado en la plaza de Konoha, el atardecer empezaba a defender en la aldea la mayoría de los ninjas de otras aldeas se habían retirado, el raikage se había marchado con los demás equipos de kumo al igual que Mei el único kage que permanecía en Konoha era Oonoki quien quería asegurar una alianza entre sus aldeas, así que antes de partir el tsuchikage fue a la oficina de los Hokages

Hiruzen: a que se debe tú visita Oonoki

Oonoki: bueno, es que no son las mejores circunstancias pero lo he pensado y vine a pedirles una alianza entre nuestras aldeas

Minato: usted lo ha dicho Oonoki-san, no es el mejor momento para Konoha pero si lo desea en unos meses cuando Konoha se recupere podemos negociar una alianza

Oonoki: me parece razonable, con su permiso me retiro

Tiempo después

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la invasión a Konoha todo parecía ir bien y sin problemas o amenazas, pero nadie se percato de la ausencia de cierto chico Uchiha quien había decidido irse con orochimaru escoltado por los cuatro del sonido, apenas los Hokages se enteraron de esta noticia pusieron manos a la obra armando un grupo de búsqueda formado por: Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga, Menma Uzumaki y Naruto Asakura. Todos ellos eran liderados por Shikamaru Nara tras haber salido en busca del Uchiha desertor al grupo se le impedía por alguno de los cuatro del sonido el primero quien trato de detener a los gennin de Konoha fue jirbo, chouji se quedo a pelear contra el para dejar a sus compañeros seguir con su travesía más adelante, Kidomaru otro de los del sonido se interpuso en su camino Neji se ofreció a combatirlo para darle a sus amigos camino libre, el tercero en quedarse fue Kiba quien se enfrento a Sakon el último de los cuatro del sonido fue tayuyá quien se enfrentaba a Shikamaru, esto dejaba al Uzumaki y al Asakura el camino libre cuando creyeron haber alcanzado a Sasuke otro miembro de los del sonido se interpuso en su camino, este quinto miembro podía utilizar sus huesos como armas al principio incluso el Asakura se le dificultaron y hasta un punto Kimimaro estuvo a punto de ganar su no fuera por la aparición de Rock Lee quien utilizo el Konoha senpu en contra del ninja del sonido, la aparición de Rock Lee le dio la oportunidad a los ex hermanos de continuar su camino

Naruto: Menma aunque no lo quieras tenemos que trabajar juntos

Menma: cállate estúpido yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie soy un jinchuriki el ser más poderoso de la tierra

Ritsuko: "tú no eres nada de eso solo encierras mi poder y no te durara mucho idiota"

Naruto: hazme caso tenemos que trabajar juntos

Menma: no tengo por qué obedecerte yo solo puedo contra el teme así que mejor no te entrometas

Continuaron su camino y por fin pudieron interceptar a Sasuke en el valle del fin para poder detenerlo, Naruto trato de razonar con el pero al ver que no serviría de nada decidió que lo regresaría a la fuerza pero fue detenido por Menma, guiado por su arrogancia quiso lidiar solo contra Sasuke, el conflicto entre el Uzumaki y el Uchiha comenzaba y conforme avanzaba Menma activo el chakra de Ritsuko el cual cubrió al chico y materializo una cola mientras que gracias a la pelea Sasuke pudo completar su sharingan lo cual le dio más ventaja en el combate mientras que Menma libero mas chakra mostrando la segunda cola del kyubi preparándose para atacar la pelea se volvía más intensa puñetazos, patadas y jutsus iban y venían en un punto del combate Sasuke activo sus sello llevándolo a la fase dos (ya saben cómo es además me da flojera escribir la descripción XD perdón)los dos estaban por atacar con sus técnicas más poderosas, Sasuke activo su chidori pero este era negro y Menma con el chakra del kyubi creó un rasengan los dos estaban a punto de chocarlos dos ataques pero a pocos centímetros de chocar el chakra del kyubi en Menma se agoto dejándolo indefenso en ese mínimo espacio pudo sentir que moriría de no ser que un borrón negro lo tomo antes de que el justsu raiton impactara ese borrón fue Naruto que fue advertido por Ritsuko que su chakra dentro del Uzumaki se acabaría antes del impacto

Menma: que me ha pasado

Naruto: el poder del kyubi dentro de ti se agoto ya no tienes más chakra del bijuu

Menma: eso es imposible yo soy un jinchuriki

Naruto: no Menma solo resguardabas su poder, yo soy el verdadero jinchuriki yo resguardo el alma del kyubi y ahora yo también puedo manifestar el poder del kyubi

Menma: maldito, te ordeno que me des ese poder que por derecho es mío

Naruto: no Menma este poder le pertenece al kyubi y el ha accedido a compartirlo con migo, ahora discúlpame que tengo que detener al traidor

Tras decir esto Naruto golpe a Menma paralizándolo para evitar que este hiciera una estupidez mientras que Naruto se acerco a Sasuke quien lo veía con arrogancia

Sasuke: que te pasa dobe te asombra mi nueva forma

Naruto: más bien me aterra, acaso no te has visto tienes un par de manos en la espalda pero cambiando de tema Sasuke si regresas tu castigo no será tan grave como el de ser un renegado

Sasuke: crees que le tengo miedo a Konoha

Naruto: piensa en tu familia: en Sasuki, en Mikoto, en tu hermano

Sasuke: no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que les pase a eso idiotas

Naruto: bien si no quieres volver por las buenos te llevare a la mala

Sasuke: jajajajaja crees que podrás contra mi ahora soy más poderoso y no podrás vencerme tus patéticas técnicas no me dañaran

Sin decir otra cosa Sasuke realizo sellos para un jutsu katon, mientras que Naruto se preparaba para contrarrestar sus técnicas, Sasuke lanzo muchos misiles de fuego en contra de Naruto quien realizo movimientos de box bloqueando el fuego con agua o fuego control y antes de que Sasuke hiciera algo mas el Asakura levanto una bola de agua y la lanzo en forma de picos de hielo en contra de Sasuke, por du parte el Uchiha trato de copiar las habilidades del Asakura pero su sorpresa fue que no las podía copiar ni con su sharingan completo frustrado por esto se lanzo a atacar a Naruto con su taijutsu, por su parte Naruto trato de separase del Sasuke y utilizo su combustión control para golpear al Uchiha, Sasuke recordó este ataque lo que le dio la oportunidad de esquivar el ataque sin ver que Naruto lanzo un kunai en su contra el cual se quedo clavado en su hombro el dolor obligo a Sasuke a quejarse y perder la concentración del combate dándole la oportunidad a Naruto de atacarlo con su combinación de justsus (los que utiliza contra Neji) y de no ser por el sello maldito de Sasuke este tal vez hubiera muerto pero el poder que le había dado el sello le permitió resistir el ataque pero en el creció más la furia que sentía hacia el avatar

Mientras tanto con Menma

Menma: "esto no puede ser posible como ese perdedor, ese inútil bueno para nada es más poderoso que yo y por si no fuera poco el tiene el poder que por derecho es mío, te odio maldito estorbo. No sé cómo pero me asegurare de hacerte sufrir lo juro"

Estos eran los pensamientos de un paralizado Menma que veía como el Asakura combatía y superaba al Uchiha eso lo llenaba de ira y odio hacia Naruto y aunque fuera una sola persona la ira que Menma sentía en ese momento era demasiado grande

En el bosque espiritual

Baatu: esta energía como es posible que una sola persona pueda generar tal cantidad de energia negativa, que importa, si esta persona siente tal odio es la indicada para ser mi emisario, él será el segundo avatar oscura

Sin esperar nada el espíritu maligno salió de su cueva dirigiéndose al mundo terrenal y más específicamente al lugar donde se encontraba Menma tirado en el suelo Baatu lo observo por unos minutos, podía sentir el odio y rencor que emanaba desde su interior pudo ver su corazón totalmente oscuro por la arrogancia y la vanidad no tardo en deducir que él era el perfecto recipiente para que el pudiera entrar al plano terrenal y convertirlo en el avatar oscuro

Baatu: dime humano cual es la causa de toda tu ira – al instante el espíritu se manifestó frente a Menma

Menma: quien eres tu

Baatu: soy el espíritu del caos y la destrucción

Menma: y por qué quieres saber el por qué de mi odio

Baatu: me gustaría saber el por qué de tu ira y saber si eres el indicado para ser el avatar oscuro

Menma: avatar tu también me arias un avatar

Baatu: también

Entonces Baatu sintió una energía extrañamente familiar busco la fuente de esa fuente de energía, la pudo sentir en el cuerpo del Asakura quien seguía peleando contra Sasuke

Baatu: jajajaja Raava vieja amiga que sorpresa nunca espere encontrarme inmediatamente contigo después de miles de años – luego volvía a ver a Menma – dime niño acaso odias a esa persona que está combatiendo con el demonizo de las alas de mano

Menma: como no tienes idea lo deseo muerto quiero verlo retorcerse y que suplique por su vida quiero destruirlo

Baatu: eso es lo que quería escuchar mocoso, te propongo algo

Menma: que es lo que propones

Baatu: déjame fusionarme con tu espíritu te daré el poder que necesitas para ser un avatar oscuro y con ese poder podrás destruir al avatar que dices

Menma: y que quieres a cambio

Baatu: solo una cosa

Menma: cual

Baatu: quiero que esparzas el caos y la destrucción por el mundo y destruyas de la forma más dolorosa posible al avatar, que dices tenemos un acuerdo

Menma sin pensarlo dos veces respondió: acepto

Tras estas palabras el espíritu maligno se fusiono con el espíritu de Menma, este empezó a convulsionarse de una forma muy violenta y sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo oscuro

Menma: que es lo que me está pasando

Baatu: relájate niño si te resistes a la fusión tu cuerpo será destruido solo deja que yo me haga cargo

Menma por estar paralizado no oponía mucha resistencia hacia la fusión que se efectuaba entre él y Baatu no paso mucho tiempo para que el chico dejara de convulsionarse y quedara inconsciente por el dolor que le provocaba el dolor

Mientras que con Naruto

El chico mantenía el combate no pro que se le dificultara o algo por el estilo pero tenía la vaga esperanza que el Uchiha recapacitara sobre sus actos pero al ver que esto no pasaría decidió que ya era hora de ponerse serio por lo cual se puso a atacar a Sasuke con su tierra control y sus derivados primero empezó con la tierra control con la cual movía y lo atacaba con enormes rocas, luego paso rápidamente a utilizar el metal control ya que el Uchiha empezó a arrojarle kunais y shurikens las cuales detenía y regresaba con más poder luego con su lava control creó una sierra de lava y utilizando su versión del hiraishin se coloco detrás de Sasuke y con su sierra de lava corto rápidamente las manos de la espalda de Sasuke, este al sentir el inmenso dolor soltó un tremendo grito de agonía Naruto no desperdicio tiempo y lo capturo con grilletes de cristal puso su mano izquierda en la frente de Sasuke y su mano derecha en la base de la garganta

Naruto: tu lo pediste Sasuke pudiste arrepentirte y aceptar tu castigo pero no me dejaste otra opción

Sasuke: que harás matarme no tienes las agallas para eso

Naruto: matarte me rebajaría a tu nivel o aun peor, no yo te quitare lo que te hace especial

Naruto hizo un poco de presión en los lugares donde tenía sus manos mientras que sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un color azul y los de Sasuke también empezaron a brillar en el instante la segunda fase del sello demoniaco se desactivo y el sello desapareció de su cuerpo devolviendo a Sasuke a la normalidad, segundos después el brillo seso Naruto se arrodillo por el cansancio y libero a Sasuke quien no se encontraba en mejores condiciones

Sasuke: que es lo que me hiciste dobe

Naruto: te quite tu chi, ya no eres capaz de generar chakra

Sasuke haciendo sellos de mano: eso es mentira **_"katon: goukakyuu no juts" _**– lanzando el jutsu que nunca se efectuó dejando en shock a Sasuke – que está pasando – tratando de acumular chakra pero se percato de que no podía sentir su propio chakra – que es lo que me has hecho dobe

Naruto: como te dije te e quitado tu chi ya no generaras mas chakra ahora no eres más que un simple civil – se puso de pie – te lo dije Sasuke te quite lo que tu mas apreciabas tu poder

Sasuke: te ordeno que me devuelvas mi chi maldito dobe

Naruto: no se si te has dado cuenta pero no estás en posición de ordenarme tal cosa – dijo golpeándolo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente – es hora de volver a Konoha

Naruto tomo a Sasuke y fue a buscar a Menma, fue al sitio donde estaba el Uzumaki quien seguía inconsciente por lo cual Naruto lo tomo de la muñeca y estaba por jalarlo de ella de no ser que Menma reacciono y arrojo a Naruto quien aterrizo de pie a unos metro de el

Naruto: que es lo que te paso Menma

Menma: o nada ya sabes lo normal solo con un deseo de matarte lo normal

Naruto: no se qué es lo que te ocurre pero no tengo ganas de soportar tus quejas mejor volvamos a Konoha

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir otra cosa Menma le lanzo una piedra que se encontraba cerca de él y por la corta distancia Naruto apenas y pudo esquivarla

Naruto: cómo es que puedes hacer tierra control

Baatu: "mocoso déjame hablar con el" – los ojos de Menma se tornaron rojos – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez Raava

Naruto con sorpresa y enojo: Baatu que es lo que has hecho

Baatu: yo nada el chico acepto convertirse en mi avatar oscuro y así por fin cumpliré mi venganza tu avatar me las pagaras tú y tus antepasados me han impedido cumplir mis planes

Naruto: crees que dejare que te salgas con la tuya

Baatu: no creas que no he aprendido de mis errores pasados se que con un solo control no podre derrotarte por eso me lo entrenare y cuando el momento llegue regresare y terminare lo que empecé

Naruto se le acerco a Menma para poder detenerlo pero algo se lo impidió un pilar de tierra se interpuso en su camino, algunas partes del pilar empezaron a desmoronarse poco a poco el pilar de tierra mostro una enorme criatura echa de rocas de color café con unos ojos verdes

Baatu: te presento al espíritu de la tierra él será quien acompañara a mi avatar

Naruto trato de alcanzar a Menma quien estaba hasta la cabeza del coloso pero este se lo impedía porque lo arrojaba de un solo golpe, el espíritu de la tierra estaba por retirarse de no ser que en su camino se interpuso un pilar de fuego del cual salió Hao sobre el espíritu de fuego

Hao: nunca espere volverte a ver Baatu

Baatu: Hao mi viejo amigo que sorpresa que te trae por aquí

Hao: pues no vine a revivir viejos tiempos precisamente

Sin perder tiempo el espíritu de fuego ataco al coloso de tierra que se defendía y contraatacaba al espíritu ígneo los golpes de ambos colosos creaban grandes estruendos el espíritu de fuego devoto a su acompañante se esforzaba por cumplir la petición del avatar pero lastimosamente el espíritu de la tierra era más fuerte con respecto a la fuerza física la cual utilizaba para poder escapar de los ataques del gigante de fuego el combate no duro mucho y el resultado fue el escape del ahora avatar oscuro en compañía de su espíritu acompañante. Sin poder hacer algo al respecto los dos Asakura tomaron al renegado y lo llevaron de vuelta a la aldea donde encontraron a unos mal heridos Neji, chouji y kiba quienes apenas y sobrevivieron a sus enfrentamientos con los cinco del sonido y de no ser por los hermanos subaku que aparecieron para respaldar tanto a shikamaru y a rock lee estos hubieran tenido el mismo destino que sus compañeros Naruto entrego al traidor a los Hokages quienes se encontraban en compañía del consejero tuerto de de la esposa del yondaime, los kages llamaron a los ANBU quienes e llevaron a Sasuke, luego de esto el Hokage les informa a los Asakura que se pudo capturar a uno de los del sonido a tayuyá para ser precisos, antes de retirarse el Hokage noto la ausencia de Menma y le pregunto a Naruto, el con un poco de pesar le conto lo que paso al escuchar eso Minato no lo podía creer su único hijo el único que le quedaba sin contar a Naruko y Natsumi no lo podía creer mucho menos Kushina quien se encontraba devastada por la noticia su hijo se había corrompido y ellos nunca se dieron cuenta del camino que estaba tomando definitivamente eran los peores padres del mundo

Naruto: Minato-san, Kushina-san se que no es el mejor momento pero me gustaría ver a la prisionera

Minato accedió a la petición de Naruto mandando llamar a un ANBU que lo escolto al IT donde se encontraba tayuyá el chico pidió que se le dejara solo con la chica

Tayuyá: no creas que hablare imbécil

Naruto: creo que te dije que una mujer tan bella como tú, no debería tener ese lenguaje

Tayuyá un poco sonrojada: y que te importa como hablo maldito pendejo

Naruto: no vine a interrogarte solo quiero saber tu nombre pero permíteme presentarme primero soy Naruto Asakura preciosa

Tayuyá: tayuyá, tayuyá Uzumaki

Naruto: como sabes que eres una Uzumaki

Tayuyá: yo tenía familia antes de irme con orochimaru

Naruto: porque te fuiste con orochimaru

Tayuyá: no tenía muchas opciones y de no ser por este sello maldito ya me hubiera ido de su lado

Naruto: quieres que lo quite

Tayuyá: no seas estúpido ese pinche sello no se puede quitar

Naruto: yo soy casi un fuin máster es posible que lo pueda quitar

Tayuyá: pues inténtalo ya no tengo nada que perder

Naruto: bien esto te dolerá solo un poco pero descuida hermosa todo saldrá bien **"fuinjutsu:** **Imaimashī sora o rirīsu" **(liberación del cielo maldito)

El sello de tayuyá empezó a brillar de color rojo provocando dolor en su portadora poco a poco el sello empezó a desvanecerse hasta el punto de desaparecer después de esto Naruto se retito de la sala de interrogación

Naruto: les diere que te regresen a tu celda necesitas descansar si quieres hablar conmigo dile a los guardias que me llamen

El Asakura salió de IT encontrándose con Yugao quien le informo que el consejo lo había convocado sin perder tiempo Naruto se dirigió a la sala del consejo donde se encontró a los consejeros la parte ninja y a los Hokages acompañados de Kushina

Naruto: porque se me pidió presentarme hokage-sama

Koharu: se te pido llamar por el asunto de Sasuke-sama

Homura: según su testimonio tu lo despojaste de su chakra

Naruto: as i es le quite su chakra

Koharu: se podría saber la razón

Naruto: acaso eres un orate el tipo traiciono a Konoha por pedofimaru (jajaja que buen apodo no)

Homura: aun así sabiendo que Sasuke está de regreso se te ordena devolverle su chakra

Naruto: jiji acaso nombraste a alguno de esos dos quinto Hokage por que asi parece

Hiruzen: no Naruto no he dado ese titula a nadie

Naruto: bien aclarado eso HOKAGE-SAMA que prefiere que haga le devuelva su chakra a Sasuke o que ese sea su castigo por desertar

Hiruzen: el castigo de Sasuke Uchiha será quedarse como un civil además de cumplir una condena de tres años en prisión por traicionar a Konoha

Hao: bien ahora quisiera hacer un anuncio y una petición al sandaime

Hiruzen: si esta a mi disposición cumpliré su petición

Hao: bien, como saben Naruto y Menma fueron los únicos que alcanzaron a Sasuke sin embargo Menma aun con el poder del kyubi no pudo detener a Sasuke y Naruto tuvo que intervenir en la pelea salvando a Menma de una muerte segura y tomando su lugar en el combate, cuando Naruto retuvo al traidor, Menma por alguna razón decidió escapar y aunque Naruto trato de detenerlo de huir él se encontraba cansado por su pelea contra Sasuke lo cual no le permitió seguir el ritmo de Menma quien escapo a no sé donde

Danzo: a que quiere llegar Hao-san

Hao: Menma se fue pero estoy seguro de que regresara y el único con poder necesario para detenerlo es Naruto por lo cual pido que el y otros me acompañen a un viaje de entrenamiento

Minato: y quienes serian esas personas

Hao: en el poco tiempo que llevo en Konoha pudo observar a ciertas personas que tiene lo que se requiere para ser los siguientes maestros control y apoyar a Naruto en el futuro conflicto contra Menma, esas personas son: Naruko y Natsumi Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji y Hinata Hyuga, Tenten li (digo Tenten parece ser hija de Chun li o apoco no) rock lee y Sasuki Uchiha. Ellos tienen lo que se necesita para poder ser lo próximos maestros control

Los líderes de clanes cuyos herederos o miembros habían sido elegidos por Hao preguntaron el motivo de que fueran elegidos Hao explico que ellos poseían cualidades que en su clan apreciaban y que ellos eran los indicados para ser los próximos maestros control ya que ellos son más fuertes de lo que aparentas, alguns se mantuvieron callados ante las palabras de Hao pero hiashi al escuchar que su hija mayor era fuerte solo se burlo de la misma lo que provoco la ira del Asakura menor quien por puro instinto utilizo su hielo control clavando tres picos de hielo cerca de la garganta de hiashi

Naruto: eres despreciable hiashi toda la rama principal a excepción de Hinata son unos malditos

Hiashi: con qué derecho te atreves a insultar a mi clan

Naruto: desprecias a tu hija mayor y la maltratas con escusas de que la entrenas y por si fuera poco tú y la rama principal manipulan a la rama secundaria con el sello del pájaro enjaulado

Hiashi: no tienes pruebas de tal acusación

Naruto: claro que las tengo – saco un rollo que se veía muy viejo y maltratado mostrándolo a Kushina – además ese sello esta alterado, el sello original protegía a ambas ramas durante la segunda guerra shinobi, fue entregado al líder del clan Hyuga por el clan Uzumaki para proteger el byakugan de posibles secuestras, pero tu clan altero el sello convirtiéndolo en el pájaro enjaulado que te da control sobre la rama secundaria porque de lo contrario el sello los mata

Kushina que había revisado detenida mente el rollo que Naruto le entrego: hiashi esto lo discutiremos después

Hiashi empezó a preocuparse ya que era bien sabido que el clan Uzumaki nunca se entero que el sello fue alterado, además de que después de que el clan fue exterminado no se siguió pagando la compensación a Mito por el uso del sello por lo cual ahora Kushina tenia todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con el sello. Hao aclaro la garganta retomando la atención de todos para volver al tema principal

Inoichi: Hao-san si no es mucha molestia también me gustaría que llevara a mi hija Ino con usted

Hao: lo siento pero no

Inoichi: por que

Hao: no es por ofenderlo a usted, ni a su clan o a su hija pero ella no tiene lo que se necesita para este entrenamiento es mas ella ni siquiera está capacitada para ser una kunoichi

Inoichi: porque piensa eso

Hao: ella y la Haruno siempre se la pasan adorando al Uchiha no le toman importancia a su formación como kunoichis es más le aseguro que ellas solo son ninjas por seguir al Uchiha

Inoichi quedo callado por las palabras del Asakura pues si bien sabia su atracción hacia el Uchiha nunca se planteo el que su hija fuera mala con respecto a ser una kunoichi y por si fuera poco nunca veía a su hija entrenando mas allá de el horario de equipos por lo cual era posible que nunca se tomara su carrera como ninja muy enserio

Hiruzen: esa era su petición

Hao: no del todo me gustaría que mi clan se afiliara a Konoha después de todo mi hijo es de esta aldea

Hiruzen: con gusto el clan Asakura será recibido en Konoha pero sabe que por ser usted y Naruto los últimos de su clan la ley les exige entrar en el programa de restauración de clanes

Hao: si pero siendo naruto el próximo a tomar el cargo de líder de clan él será quien cargue con esa responsabilidad

Naruto al oír esto se quedo paralizado y veía a su padre con mucho enojo mientras que Hao lo veía por el borde de su ojo sacando una sonrisa despreocupada pero que Naruto sabia que decía "ahora es tu problema no el mío". Minato junto con Kushina querían protestar por semejante propuesta de parte del Asakura pero poco podrían hacer ya que esta el Asakura menor ya no pertenecía a su familia y esta era una decisión de clanes

Hiruzen: por mí no hay problema en que Naruto sea quien entre al programa de clanes y menos si usted está de acuerdo

Hao: claro que Naruto sea el que entre en el programa

Dicho todo lo que se tenía que decir los dos Asakura se retiraron de la sala del consejo, Hao le explico que mientras sus amigos se recuperan el tendría que prepararse para su viaje y también le conto el asunto de su inmortalidad algo que dejo muy triste a Naruto pensando que pronto moriría pero él le aclaro que su vida ahora seguiría como la de cualquiera hasta el día de su muerte. Después de eso paso un mes entero donde todos los que fueron elegidos por Hao se presentaron en las puertas de la aldea pero de entre todos ellos lee era el que se encontraba mas confundido pues aunque estaba entusiasmado el sabia que se iban a entrenar técnicas ninjas que requieren chakra cuando Hao llego lee sele acerco

Lee: disculpe Hao-sensei

Hao: que ocurre

Lee: no es que no me entusiasme pero me gustaría saber porque yo fui elegido para este entrenamiento digo yo no tengo chakra

Naruto: no te preocupes lee de eso me encargo yo por favor arrodíllate

Lee izo lo que Naruto le pidió y puso sus manos en los mismos puntos en los que las puso con Sasuke pasando lo mismo que con el Uchiha

Naruto: ahora lee sabes cómo concentrar chakra verdad – lee asintió – bien entonces hazlo

Lee izo caso sin esperar resultado alguno pero le sorprendió al sentir que podía acumular chakra y miro con emoción y confusión al Asakura menor

Lee: pero cómo es posible esto Naruto-kun

Naruto: es sencillo lee, soy un avatar y como tal domino el elemento primordial el creador y dador, y también el que quita y destruye por lo cual a yo le puedo dar o quitar a una persona su chi

Todos menos Hao: sugoi

Ya ahora si todos estaban listos para partir estaban a punto de cruzar el gran portón de Konoha y lo hubieran hecho de no ser por el grito de dos kunoichis una peli rosa y otra rubia pálido eran Sakura e Ino quienes llevaban una mochila con herramientas para viajar

Hao: pensé haberle dicho a tu padre que no podrías acompañarnos en este viaje y tu Haruno no se qué haces aquí

Ino: por favor Hao-san déjenos ir con usted

Hao: bien hagamos esto todos vallan del lado de Sakura e Ino

Todos se fueron al lado de las dos mencionadas y Hao con su tierra control creó una línea en el piso que lo dividía a él y a Naruto del resto

Hao: bien antes de irnos les daré esta oportunidad, quienes crucen esta línea serán quienes se iran con migo pero les aseguro que en este entrenamiento no les dejare rendirse si vienen con migo les aseguro que los are llegar a su límite y no conforme con eso los llevare aun mas allá de su límite, no permitiré que retrocedan, no permitiré que se rindan, durante este entrenamiento les ayudare a fortalecerse y a ser lo mejor de lo mejor y puede que me odien pero eso no me importara porque al final me lo agradecerán créanme cuando les digo que este entrenamiento será de lo más brutal de toda su vida

Todos se quedaron mirando al Asakura y se miraban entre ellos era claro que ahora tenían dudas de si seguir adelante o no pero como de costumbre lee con todo entusiasmo dio el primer paso traspasando la línea

Lee: yo voy quiero ser fuerte y demostrar que mis llamas de la juventud arden con intensidad (no sé cómo pude escribir esto TT_TT)

Neji: yo voy quiero empezar a formar mi propio destino

Hinata con timidez: y-yo i-i-iré también

Tenten: si mis amigos van yo también voy

Shikamaru: que problemático, yo voy

Naruko y Natsumi: yo también iré si es para detener al idiota de Menma iré a donde sea

Sasuki: si Naruto va yo también iré

Las únicas que quedaban eran las dos coladas que todavía se veían muy nerviosas de quedarse o irse a dicho entrenamiento se mantuvieron así unos segundos más antes de mirarse entre sí y ver con firmeza al avatar mayor

Ino y Sakura: yo también voy

Hao con una sonrisa malévola: bien no digan que no les advertí

Con un poco de temor sembrado en los corazones de los futuros metros control todos parieron de la aldea para su viaje

* * *

Bien amigos es todo por ahora que les pareció mi giro de cómo se convirtió Menma en el avatar oscuro espero les guste ahora si mal no recuerdo aquí están las puntuaciones de los personajes para la pareja de Hao

Guren: 3

Kurenai: 2

Yugao: 2

Anko: 0

Sigan votando se despide su amigo soulfox23 :3 PAZ


	7. Cap8: la llegada de los maestros control

Hola aquí reportándose soulfox23 con un nuevo cap de mi fic y aprovecho este pequeño espacio para agradecerles a todos aquellos que han seguido mi fic desde el inicio me alegra saber que les guste mi historia y espero así siga yo prometo esforzarme para que este fic sea de su agrado y sigan pasando un buen rato leyéndolo

**_NINGUN_** personaje aquí presente me pertenece todo es de sus respectivos autores ahora sí sin más que esperar empecemos con el capitulo

Cap 8: la llegada de los maestros control

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha el sol se levantaba atrás del monte Hokage, aldeanos y ninjas se preparaban para empezar la jornada, los comerciantes abrían sus establecimientos los ninjas se preparaban para cumplir con sus deberes o se alistaban para una misión todo era tranquila ya que habían pasado tres años desde que los ahora conocidos avatares en compañía de otros gennin partieron de la aldea, durante esos años algunas cosas cambiaron en la aldea. Semanas después de la partida de los gennins Kushina con apoyo de Minato y el damiyo del fuego le quitaron el sello del pájaro enjaulado a la rama secundaria y la rama principal pago una gran suma de dinero por todos los años que se utilizo el sello sin pagar por su uso, un mes después de eso tayuyá por fin se decidió a dar información sobre orochimaru y de su procedencia y gracias a esta información se logro que tayuyá saliera en libertad condicional bajo el cuidado de Kushina quien relativamente se encontraba feliz de saber que todavía había Uzumakis vivos aparte de su familia, no paso mucho tiempo para que tayuyá se decidiera a formar parte de las filas ninjas de Konoha, por otra parte la familia del Uchiha traidor trataron de visitarlo en prisión pero cada vez que Itachi o Mikoto lo visitaba el los insultaba y los largaba algo que dejaba muy triste a Mikoto, si todo era tranquilidad en la aldea de Konoha pero esto estaba por cambiar ya que en el interior del bosque se puede apreciar a un grupo de personas este grupo se dirigían a la entrada de la aldea donde se encontraban izumo y kotetsu, quienes como de costumbre durante estos tres años se quejaban de lo aburrido que era ser quienes custodiaban la entrada a la aldea en cuanto el gruo llego a la entrada Izumo fue el primero que los intercepto

Izumo: identifíquense y sus motivo de visita

Naruto: chicos acaso ya se olvidaron de mí

Los dos guardias se quedaron observando al chico por unos instantes tratando de recordar su rostro hasta que notaron el par de marcas en sus mejillas en forma de bigotes dieron con el parecido de la persona

Kotetsu: Naruto eres tú

Naruto: a quien esperaban a Madara Uchiha

Izumo: vaya Naruto ya se te extrañaba por aquí, desde que te fuiste la aldea se volvió aburrida

Naruto: pues eso está por cambiar solo esperen

Kotetsu: y quienes te acompañan

Naruto: enseria tienen mala memoria no puedo creer que no los reconozcan

Los dos guardias volvieron a tratar de reconocer los rostros de quienes acompañaban a Naruto no paso más de dos minutos para que los dos guardias pudieran reconocer a los gennin que tres años atrás se fueron con los Asakura pero les intrigo ver entre ellos a una chica de por lo menos unos 17 años vestía un kimono carmesí, su cabello y ojos también eran rojos y su piel era clara

Izumo: Naruto quien es la chica quien es la chica

Naruto: a si, ella es Ritsuko es…

Ritsuko: soy la novia de Naruto – dijo con una cálida sonrisa sin embargo tras de ella se podía apreciar a las hermanas Uzumaki y a la Uchiha envueltas en un aura roja y soltaban un instinto asesino que aunque no lo pareciera intimidaba un poco al Asakura mayor y no hablar de los otros chicos y los guardianes

Kotetsu: bueno porque no mejor pasan Naruto, de seguro a tus padres les dará gusto saber que has vuelto

Naruto: kotetsu no creo que mi padre me allá extrañado dado que él fue quien nos llevo al viaje de entrenamiento

Izumo: pero el Hokage no a salido de la aldea en mucho tiempo

Naruto: Minato no es mi padre desde hace tiempo por si no lo sabía él es mi padre Hao Asakura

Los guardias no quisieron preguntar mas y les dieron el paso al grupo de maestros control quienes se dirigían a la torre Hokage no les tomo mucho y en la oficina del Hokage se encontraban los dos kages de Konoha Hiruzen y Minato se sorprendieron de ver a los maestros y también les dio alegría que por fin volvieran

Minato: hijo que bueno que regresaron

Naruto: Minato te recuerdo que soy un Asakura desde hace tres años

Minato: lo lamento Naruto-kun

En los tres años que Naruto estuvo fuera los sus ex padres empezaron a preguntarse sobre la vida que llevaba su hijo antes de conocer a Hao empezaron por buscar algo sobre la infancia del chico grande fue su sorpresa al notar que en los álbumes de fotos no encontraron fotos de él. Cumpleaños, vacaciones, entrenamientos nada no podían creer que durante trece años nunca se preocuparon por saber algo de su ex hijo y ahora se daban cuenta del error que cometieron si bien por un tiempo se engañaron pensando que el Asakura los perdonaría y aun en día mantenían esa baja esperanza

Minato: bueno me alegra poder recibirlos de nuevo en Konoha me gustaría ver que tan fuertes se han vuelto, claro si es que no les importa hacer una pequeña demostración

Hao: claro yondaime-san, pero si no es molestia esa demostración podría ser mañana por hoy sería mejor que todos descansen por el arduo viaje

Los dos kages aceptaron la condición del Asakura y les informaron el campo de entrenamiento donde se realizaría la evaluación que para muy poca sorpresa de Naruto era el mismo campo donde realizo la prueba de los cascabeles (no recuerdo cual campo de entrenamiento fue) todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, durante el mes en el que los compañeros de Naruto se recuperaban los dos kages se encargaron de poder darles un amplio terreno como dando a entender que el clan Asakura ya era parte de Konoha, durante esos años de ausencia de los Asakura dicha área a petición del sandaime se empezó a construir una mansión para los dos Asakura, grande fue la sorpresa de los Asakura al recibir tal sorpresa pues nunca se esperaron tener ya una casa fija después de su regreso. El día le dio paso a la noche y la noche se volvió a convertir en día todos los que viajaron con Hao se presentaron en el campo de entrenamiento donde ya se encontraban los dos kages las familias de los maestros control y uno que otro colado

Hiruzen: bien ya que todos están reunidos podemos proseguir con la prueba

Hao: sandaime-san si no es molestia mis estudiantes pelearan contra mi

Hiruzen: me parece bien

Hao: bien aremos lo miso de siempre si me quitan mi collar – dijo mostrando un collar de estrella de plata – si me lo quitan en menos de tres horas estarán a salvo de lo contrario le darán diez vueltas a la aldea con un sello de gravedad - todos con un poco de temor por el castigo asintieron – usted dice, sandaime-san

Hiruzen solo asintió y dio la señal de inicio para la prueba el instante Hao desapareció y con el los demás maestros todos en busca del Asakura, Hao no se molesto en esconderse ya que estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol y el primero en encontrarlo fue lee que rápidamente y con movimientos firmes levanto un pedazo del piso y lo lanzo en contra de Hao quien a gran velocidad esquivo la piedra, tras de él se veía a Naruko atacándola con una patada que genero fuego la cual quemo la capa del castaño el cual tubo que quitársela algunas de las presentes tales como Anko, Kurenai y Mikoto se sonrojaron por ver el cuerpo del Asakura, Hao volteo a ver a Naruko para después lanzarle un chorro de agua el cual derribo a Naruko, aprovechando la poca distracción del Asakura Hinata con agiles movimientos lanzo varias cuchillas de hielo con agua que extrajo de un arbusto cercano, su ataque fue apoyado por su primo Neji utilizo tierra control con la cual ataco a Hao con pequeñas piedras que golpearon a Hao, lo que no vieron era que el Asakura realizo un pequeño golpe al piso y debajo de la maestra agua y el maestro tierra la tierra se levanto muy rápido mandándolos a volar

Hao: vamos quiero ver que mi entrenamiento dio resultado

Naruko: claro que dio resultado Hao-sensei solo obsérvenos, Sakura ahora

La Haruno golpeo al piso creando varios agujeros cerca de la zona donde se encontraba Hao, Naruko aprovecho esos agujeros por los cuales lanzo una enorme llamarada la cual se disperso por todos los agujeros creando pequeños pilares de fuego los cuales a Hao le costó un poco esquivar pero ya estando a salvo le lanzo una ráfaga de aire a cada una de las maestras las cuales salieron disparadas por la fuerza de la ráfaga, Tenten utilizo metal control en algunas shurikens y kunais las cuales lanzo en contra de Hao el Asakura se centro en esquivar las armas ninja de tenten mientras que esta seguía arrojándole armas ninja y acercándose al Asakura estaba a pocos centímetros de Hao pero él vio su plan y antes de poder acercarse más a el para su mala suerte Hao la golpeo con una rafa de viento, Hao salió del pequeño bosque donde se enfrento a los anteriores maestros y en el campo abierto se encontró a su hijo con la genso no ken en su funda

Hao: así que vas directo al kenjutsu

Naruto: quiero ver que tan bueno soy así que empecemos oto-san

Hao solo extendió la mano y en un pequeño remolino carmesí apareció una espda toda de color rojo vivo

Hao: bien veamos que tan fuerte es el arma que Raava te dio

Naruto: Chikyū no ken – dijo Naruto desenfundando su espada mostrando una enorme hoja la cual el límite del mango y la hoja estaba marcado por lo que parecía ser el pelaje de un animal (algo parecido al colmillo de acero de inuyasha) – comencemos

Naruto se lanzo al ataque, todos los presentes pensaron que se le dificultara a Naruto mover la enorme espada pero para sorpresa de todos, el avatar más joven blandía la espada con total facilidad, Naruto apretó mas el mango de la espada y esta brillo como si estuviera echa de cristales con rapidez Naruto movió la espada de forma horizontal mandando miles de cristales puntiagudos hacia Hao quien sonrió y con un rápido movimiento de espada creó un muro de fuego que pulverizo los cristales que mando Naruto, saliendo del muro de fuego Hao ataca a Naruto con su espada y este responde los ataque esquivándolos o bloqueándolos con su espada, al instante una pelea de espadas empezó golpes iban y venían cuando los ataques chocaban entre ellos unas pequeñas chispas se formaban y el sonido del acero chocando resonaba Naruto trataba de separarse de Hao pero este no se lo permitía, Hao no le daba el espacio suficiente a Naruto para hacer algún tipo de ataque a distancia con su espada en un pequeño periodo de tiempo después de un ataque de parte de Hao Naruto clavo su espada en el piso y volvió a apretar el mango creando un terremoto que desplazo a Hao unos metros lejos de Naruto lo que le dio oportunidad de hacer otra cosa

Naruto: Mizu ken

La espada de Naruto brillo y después del brillo la espada había cambiado de forma ahora era una espada de doble filo color verde marino (dark repulse de sword arto online (todas las formas de la espada de Naruto serán de espadas del anime) y con su nueva forma Naruto se lazo de nuevo al ataque la espada ahora parecía mas ligera y así era porque los movimientos que Naruto realizaba con ella eran más rápidos y pero los expertos en kenjutsu que observaban el combate se percataron que la espada en si ahora era mas débil que su forma anterior, nadie se espero a ver lo que la nueva forma de la espada de Naruto hacia y les sorprendió las nuevas habilidades del arma ya que en cuanto Hao bloque un ataque de Naruto la hoja de la espada se doblo y alargo tratando de atacar a Hao pero el más veloz a la espada pudo esquivar el ataque

Hao: Naruto pongámonos serios quieres

Naruto: ok oto-san

Al instante los dos avatares activaron sus dojutsus y volvieron a lanzarse al ataque, Naruto utilizo tierra control y lanzo una roca hacia Hao este esquivo la roca pero detrás de la piedra se encontraba Naruto y con su espada realizo un corte horizontal que Hao apenas y lo pudo esquivar por la distancia y la velocidad cuando Naruto se detuvo Hao se lanzo a atacar a su hijo con su espada y con su fuego control lanzo varios golpes de fuego a Naruto cosa que no fue difícil esquivar pero Hao lo enterró en el piso con su tierra control, Naruto atrapado en el piso se indio por completo y resurgió metros detrás de Hao jadeando Hao se le volvió a acercar a Naruto estaba por golpearlo pero una patada lo desvió de su trayectoria Hao se recupero del golpe y vio a su atacante Ritsuko, la pelirroja se lazo a atacar al Asakura mayor con taijutsu mesclado con un poco de fuego control

Mientras tanto

Hiruzen: estos niños son fuertes se nota que Hao-san izo un buen trabajo entrenándolos

Danzo: y que lo digas Hiruzen es posible que ningún ninja pueda superar a estos jóvenes

Minato: Naruko y Natsumi si que se han hecho fuertes

Kushina: tienes razón mina-kun

Kurenai: Hinata parece más confiada, casi no la reconozco

Inoichi: mi hija también se a echo fuerte durante estos años

En resumen todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos del nivel que habían alcanzado los gennin y los cambios que tuvieron algunos, tales como Hinata que durante sus años de viaje cambio su carácter, Hao se percato de que ella era muy tímida cosa que sería un obstáculo en su entrenamiento, pero con un poco de ayuda y dedicación esta tímida chica se convirtió en una joven con un carácter confiado y sin temor a cometer errores, otro cambio por muy pequeño que fuera era el cambio en las chicas que se colaron al entrenamiento del Asakura ya que el día anterior llegaron y se sentaron con sus respectivas familias quienes al principio pensaron que hablarían de lo fuerte que se volvieron por el Uchiha traidor, grande fue su supresa al ver que ninguna de las chicas menciona al EMOtivo Uchiha, en cambio ambas chicas entrenaron un poco para prepararse para el día siguiente, lo que todos se preguntaban quien era la pelirroja que se estaba enfrentando a Hao a puño limpio lo que nadie noto es que a la Uzumaki mayor le resulto conocida por alguna razón se le hacía familiar la chica

De vuelta con los maestros control

Todos los maestros control se dirigieron al campo abierto para en conjunto atacar al avatar mayor todos menos Naruto que se encontraba reuniendo chakra para un ataque, los maestros atacaban en conjunto los maestros tierra atacaban primero apoyados después por la maestra agua tras ella atacaron las maestras aire y por último las maestras fuego, Hao esquivaba los ataques y contraatacaba a los gennin con más potencia, los maestros que quedaban se separaron al recibir la señal de parte de Naruto quien con su espada volviendo a su primera forma brillando de nuevo Naruto volvió a lanzar cristales Hao apenas y pudo esquivar los cristales aunque algunos si lo golpearon, los maestros volvieron al ataque todos con taijutsu combinado con su control Naruto utilizo la combustión control y ataco con diferentes trayectorias y múltiples veces cosa todos esos disparos apenas le daban tiempo a Hao de esquivarlos al final una de los golpes de la combustión control de Naruto lo alcanzo, al Cataño rubio aprovecho y empezó a mover las manos en formas curvas alrededor de su cuerpo este acto ocasiono que pequeñas chispar en la punta de sus dos dedos en cuanto el estuvo seguro de que estaba listo para atacar estiro los dos dedos hacia Hao, de la punta de los dedos de Naruto salió un relámpago que se dirigía a Hao, el Asakura mayor vio el relámpago dirigirse hacia el así que extendió su mano recibiendo el ataque con su mano libre la acerco a la mano con la que recibió el ataque estirándola y pasándola sobre su estomago y por ultimo expulsándola hacia el cielo

De regreso con los espectadores

Todos seguían mirando asombrados el nivel de poder de todos los maestros control era simplemente sorprendente el nivel de poder que todos ellos al parecer de todos ellos los maestros control fácilmente podrían derrotar a un escuadro ANBU los minutos pasaban y el tiempo por fin se agoto

Hao: bueno se esforzaron pero al final yo gane así que ya saben cuál es su castigo

Shikamaru: no tan rápido Hao-sensei

De entre los arboles salía Shikamaru con el collar de estrella de Hao quien al ver el collar en las manos del Nara se toco el cuello buscando el collar sin poder encontrarlo así que miro al Nara

Hao: cómo es que obtuvieron el collar

Shikamaru: cuando Naruto lo volvió a atacar con los cristales de la Chikyū no ken algunos cristales le cortaron la correa del collar así que mientras usted estaba distraído con los demás yo me acerque y tome el collar

Hao sonrió de lado sabia lo inteligente que era el Nara y en momentos como ese hacia relucir su inteligencia y de no ser porque ni con el entrenamiento de Hao se le pudo quitar lo vago este sería un más poderoso maestro control pero que se le podía hacer, algo que nuca aceptaría ni siquiera frente a Naruto es que algunos de los actuales maestros control le recordaban a sus viejos amigos algo que en ocasiones le daba nostalgia a Hao

Minato: mentiría si les dijera que no estoy impresionado todos se han vuelto muy poderosos

Hiruzen: supongo que tendrán que descansar un poco así que tienen el resto del día y mañana espero estén listos para las misiones

Sin decir otras coso todos se fueron ya sea en compañía de sus respectivas familias o a sus hogares, por otra parte Naruto decidió pasear por la aldea para ver los pocos lugares donde tuvo buenos recuerdos mientras caminaba por las calle no conto con alguien, se encontró con la ultima persona con la que pensó que se volvería a encontrar frente a Naruto se encontraba un chico de la misma edad de cabello y ojos oscuros así es frente al Asakura se encontraba el ex ninja más EMOtivo de toda Konoha Sasuke Uchiha, quien lo miraba con odio

Sasuke: dobe

Naruto: teme

Sasuke: así que has regresado a la hoja

Naruto: no creo que vengas a darme la bienvenida

Sasuke: si me alegra verte, quería que volvieras para obligarte a devolverme mi chi

Naruto: no lo haré yo te di la oportunidad de arrepentirte ese día en el valle del fin pero no quisiste redimirte este es tu castigo vive con el ademas que haces aquí no se supone que estabas en prisión

Sasuke: ya cumplí con mi condena y te guste o no me devolverás mi chi – dijo para después darle una patada inversa la cual fue detenida por Naruto

Naruto: entiéndalo de una vez Sasuke por tu arrogancia y deseos de poder terminaste así, tú escogiste tu camino lidia con lo que encontraste en el adiós

Sin decir otra cosa el Asakura se retiro del lugar de vuelta a su hogar para poder descansar y al día siguiente su equipo o lo que quedaba de él se reporto en la oficina de los dos Hokages quienes ya lo esperaban junto con Kakashi

Hiruzen: ha surgido un problema con Suna

Minato: hace ayer a altas horas de la noche el godaime kazakage fue raptado por

Naruto: se sabe quien fu el secuestrador

Hiruzen: los secuestradores son dos ninjas renegados de iwa y suna estos ninjas actualmente pertenecen a la organización criminal Akatsuki de la cual sabemos muy poco los llamamos para que vallan y rescaten al kazekage

Kakashi: me alegra que después de tanto tiempo por fin podamos volver a hacer misiones como equipo

Naruto: jiji si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que otro jounin nos acompañara

Kakashi: porque no quieres que yo los guie Naruto

Naruto: porque no soporto a los mentirosos

Kakashi: explícate

Naruto: no te hagas el que no sabe Kakashi, si no mal recuerdo el día de nuestra prueba tu nos dijiste: "aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, pero quienes abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la basura"

Kakashi: a que quieres llegar

Naruto: el día de los exámenes chunnin a quien entrenaste

Kakashi: a Sasuke

Naruto: y a quien más

Kakashi: solo lo entrene a el

Naruto: y a Sakura y a mí

Kakashi: …

Naruto: nos dejaste de lado sabiendo que en esas pruebas pudimos morir sin el debido entrenamiento

Kakashi: pero Naruto Sasuke necesitaba estar preparado para enfrentarse a Gaara

Naruto: te recuerdo que ese examen se realizo dos veces al año pudiste esperar a que todos estuviéramos bien preparados para los exámenes pero no el señor yo no abandono a mis amigos solo se centro en el Uchiha que para sorpresa de todos termino casi desertando, además se te encomendó a un grupo de tres no solo a un gennin no se cómo te dejaron ser sensei si no puedes distribuir tu tiempo entre tres personas si solo entrenas a quien te conviene

Kakashi: pero…

Naruto: pero nada dime como puedo confiar en quien solo entrena a una persona cuando debió de entrenar a tres como puedo estar seguro de que no nos descuidaras y te centraras en quien te conviene

Kakashi no podía defenderse el Asakura le avía dicho sus verdades y lo había echo ver como una persona incompetente frente a los dos kages, tras estas palabras el Asakura volvió su vista hacia las dos sombras del fuego

Naruto: jiji no tengo inconveniente de aceptar esta misión pero si alguien nos acompañara preferiría que fuera mi oto-san

Hiruzen: como tú quieras Naruto ahora solo queda una falta otra persona que complemente a tu equipo

Naruto: yo propondría a Ritsuko-chan

Minato: y quien es Ritsuko

Al instante alguien toco la puerta eran Hao y Ritsuko que había llegado a la oficina de los kages

Ritsuko: yo soy Ritsuko – dirigió su mirada hacia Hiruzen – un placer conocerlo Hiruzen-san Naruto me ha contado mucho de usted – luego miro a Minato y se puso seria – y de usted también yondaime-san, permítanme presentarme soy Ritsuko _Ō_tsutsuki novia de Naruto

Los dos kages no hablaron mientras la pelirroja se presentaba después de la presentación el kage mayor acepto a que la pelirroja formara parte del equipo 7 ahora liderado por Hao, tras escuchar todo lo relacionado con la misión los gennin se retiraron para preparase para su primera misión después de tres años

* * *

C'est fini aquí espero que les guste mi nuevo cap aprovecho para informar que no soy muy amante de los flash back pero si quieren flash back del entrenamiento de los maestros control con gusto are mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlos ahora se despide su amigo soulfox23


	8. Chapter 9: llegada a suna

Hola a todos amigos ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo espero sea de su agrado y de ser así review y sino pues también review XD. La puntuación para pareja de Hao va así

Guren: 5

Kurenai: 3

Yugao: 4

Anko: 1

Sigan votando que pronto aparecerá la ganadora para ser la pareja de Hao

**_NINGUN_** personaje aquí presente me pertenece todo es de sus respectivos autores ahora empecemos

Cap 9: llegada a suna

* * *

El equipo siete salía de la aldea rumbo a Suna para rescatar al kazekage, naruto un año antes de regresar a Konoha se entero del nuevo puesto del menor de los hermanos Subaku no y se alegraba por el en cuanto se entero de que fue secuestrado se preocupo aunque no lo demostró asi que en cuanto salió de la aldea acelero el paso para poder salvar al jinchuriki del ichibi

Hao: Naruto ve despacio, si aceleras el paso te cansaras y te será difícil recatar a Gaara

Naruto: lo sé pero sabes en el peligro en el que se encuentra Gaara en este momento

Hao: lo sé mejor que nadie pero si quieres rescatarlo deberás ahorrar tu energía

Naruto odiaba cuando su padre tenía razón si quería rescatar lo más pronto posible a Gaara tenía que ahorrar su energía siguieron por un buen rato para poder acortar lo más posible el camino cuando cayó la noche el equipo 7 se paro en un claro del bosque para poder pasar la noche (yo recuerdo eso si no es así por favor aclárenmelo) encendieron una fogata y prepararon comida, después de unas horas todos ya estaban dormidos menos Naruto y Ritsuko quien se encontraba recostada en el torso del Asakura menor

Ritsuko: en que piensas Naruto-kun

Naruto: estoy preocupado por Gaara que es lo que le aran

Ritsuko: tú siempre te preocupas por todos incluso por mí

Naruto: porque no preocuparme por la chica más hermosa del mundo

Ritsuko: sabes aun me cuesta creer que estoy aquí en realidad, recuerdas cuando me liberaste

Naruto: cómo olvidarlo ese día sufrí como nunca

Flash back un año antes de regresar a Konoha

Los maestros en entrenamiento se encontraban en el país del rayo mientras intentaban descubrir sus sub elementos, por otra parte Naruto estaba estudiando fuuinjutsu en compañía de su padre, sus amigos habían notado que el Asakura menor se avía centrado demasiado en el fuuinjutsu extrañados por este hecho los metros en entrenamiento decidieron preguntarle a su maestro

Naruko: Hao-sensei por que Naruto-kun se esfuerza tanto en el fuuinjutsu

Hao: no se los puedo decir, si quieren respuestas deberán de preguntarle a Naruto

Los maestros hicieron caso a las palabras del avatar ígneo y se acercaron al rubio quien seguí practicando con sellos de fuin master y parecía no haber notado la presencia de los maestros que aprovecharon para asustarlo pero antes de hacerlo él les advirtió que ni lo pensaran, cosa que desconcertó a los ninjas

Natsumi: Naruto porque practicas tanto el Fuuinjutsu

Naruto se había quedado callado, en todos esos años de entrenamiento el Asakura puso más empeño en su entrenamiento de Fuuinjutsu para sí poder liberar al bijuu en su interior pero nunca lo había comentado con nadie además de su padre, sabía que evadir el tema no era opción si quienes lo interrogaban eran sus ex hermanas así que no tenía muchas opciones para poder salir librado de aquella situación así que teniendo confianza en sus compañeros decidió hablar

Naruto: es para poder liberar al kyubi

En los años de viaje los compañeros de Naruto se enteraron de su estado de jichuriki, al principio algunos no lo tomaron bien, otros entendieron el por qué de su infancia y le demostraron su sincera amistas y aquellos que no lo entendieron al principio con el tiempo fueron aceptando al rubio y también le daban su apoyo, pero ahora que escucharon los motivos del rubio pensaron que este perdió la cabeza o que el bijuu lo controlaba, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Naruto los metió en su espacio mental donde conocieron a la bijuu de nueve colas

Neji confundido por el cambio de paisaje: Naruto donde estamos

Naruto: están en mi paisaje mental

Lee: y que asemos aquí

Ritsuko que salía de su cabaña: yo le pedí a Naruto-kun que los trajera

Tenten: quien eres tu

Ritsuko: soy la kyubi

Natsumi: eres chica

Ritsuko: claro que soy chica

Sakura: y por qué le pediste a Naruto que nos trajera aquí

Ritsuko: pues quería agradecerles por ser tan buenos amigos, bueno la mayoría – dijo mirando de manera seria a Neji, Sakura e Ino - por mi culpa Naruto no tuvo la mejor de las infancias pero me alegra saber que tiene buenos amigos

Naruko: sigo sin entender si quieres ser libre porque no lo hiciste por tu cuenta

Ritsuko: extraer a un bijuu de su jinchuriki significa la muerte de este y yo quiero ser libre pero no matar a mi novio

Todos menos Naruto: TU NOVIO

Ritsuko: sip Naruto-kun es mi novio

Naruko: "se me adelantaron"

Natsumi: "imposible como se me pudieron adelantar de esta manera"

Sasuki: "Naruto-kun ya tiene novia"

Decir que las hermanas Uzumaki y la Uchiha estaban tristes era poco decir, el trió de chicas estaba deprimidas por tal noticia, por otra parte algunos de los maestros no sabían que decir otros lo felicitaban y entendían el por qué quería liberar a la bijuu

Lee: felicidades por tener una novia tan linda Naruto-kun

Naruto: gracias lee

Natsumi: disculpa Ritsuko, yo se que has de querer tu poder y todo eso…

Ritsuko: quédatelo, digo no es como si te fuera a durar para siempre, consérvalo

Después de un rato Naruto regreso todos a la realidad dejando en claro el por qué quería liberar a la bijuu, días después de la conversación de los maestros con la bijuu Naruto preparo un circulo de fuuinjutsu que le ayudaría a liberar a Ritsuko (en la portada del capítulo o si no aquí está el link narutofanon/images/b/bb/Element_ )

Naruto: bien empecemos, **_"fuuinjutsu: Seishin no kaih" _**(liberación del espíritu)

En cuanto el sello empezó a funcionar una luz ilumino todo el sello por unos minutos la luz no dejaba ver lo que pasaba dentro del circulo, tras unos pocos minutos la luz del sello desapareció y en el centro del cello se encontraba Naruto inconsciente y a su lado una chica de cabello rojo vistiendo un kimono el mismo color de su cabello, la chica también estaba inconsciente los maestros control tomaron a los dos y lo llevaron al sitio donde estaban establecidos para esperar a que la pareja pudiera reaccionar, tras unas cuantas horas de espera la pareja por fin despertaba

Naruto: donde estamos

Tenten: los trajimos al campamento

Naruto: ¿trajimos?

Los maestros control indicaron con su dedo índice a la pelirroja que estaba junto a Naruto después de que el sello se realizo, la pelirroja apenas despertaba y se mostraba un poco confundida de lo que pasaba empezó a analizar su entorno topándose con el grupo de maestros chi y el rubio que estaba a su lado

Naruto: ¿Ritsuko-chan?

Ritsuko: N-Naruto

Naruto: Ritsuko-chan el sello funciono

Ritsuko sonrió ante las palabras del rubio y al no resistir tanta alegría se lanzo al rubio besándolo apasionadamente cosa que al principio incomodo a los presentes pero luego estos se vieron llenos de miedo al sentir tres instintos asesinos que provenían de las hermanas Uzumaki y de la Uchiha que no se mostraban nada contentas ante la acción de la pelirroja

Ritsuko: gracias Naruto

Naruto: ¿Por qué Ritsuko-chan?

Ritsuko: porque gracias a ti ya soy libre

Fin flash back

La pareja cayó rendida mientras recordaban como fue que la pelirroja por fin pudo ser libre y estar al lado del Asakura. El nuevo día había llegado el equipo 7 se había despertado temprano para seguir su camino, recogieron todas sus pertenencias y siguieron su camino llegando a Suna donde fueron recibidos por una chica de pelo rubio pálido con un abanico gigante en su espalda

Temari: me alegra que por fin llegaran por favor síganme

La Subaku No los guio al hospital donde se encontraba el hermano mayor del Kazekage Kankuro quien parecía no estar bien

Temari: hace unas noches Suna fue atacada Gaara trato de detener a los atacantes pero al parecer su objetivo era Gaara, Kankuro trato de rescatar a Gaara pero su oponente era más poderoso y lo ataco con un veneno

Hoa: nadie más fue a ayudar a recatar al Kazekage

Temari: no solo kankuro

Naruto: si queremos saber a dónde llevaron a Gaara, Kankuro nos tiene que decir que dirección tomaron los atacantes

Temari: pero no sabemos cómo contrarrestar el veneno

Naruto: déjamelo a mí

Naruto se posiciono delante del marionetista y empezó a mover sus manos con calma y firmeza mientras que el marionetista se retorcía y de partes de su cuerpo salían gotas de un liquido morado, tras unos minutos el rubio castaño había extraído gran cantidad de veneno era caso comparable con una canica grane y tras otros pocos minutos el marionetista recuperaba la conciencia

Kankuro: ¿d-donde estoy?

Temari: estas de vuelta en suna

Kankuro: que paso con los dos sujetos alguien los siguió

Temari: no, tú fuiste el único que fue tras ellos

Kankuro: pero y ahora como encontraremos a Gaara

Naruto: déjamelo a mí yo lo traeré

Kankuro: Naruto, que haces aquí

Temari: se pidió ayuda a Konoha para poder rescatar a Gaara

Naruto: así es y nosotros fuimos elegidos para esta misión

Kankuro: bien me alistare para acompañarlos uno de ellos es Akasuna no sasori renegado de suna – dijo minetras trataba de pararse

Temari: estas muy débil no podras

¿: Ella tiene razón kankuro serás mas una carga que una ayuda, yo los acompañare

Kankuro: Chiyo-basama

Hao: dime quien te enveneno

Kankuro: Sasori

Hao: ya veo, si vamos a enfrentar a esos tipos deberíamos de trabajar en algún suero que contrarreste ese veneno

Chiyo: usted tiene razón debemos de encontrar algún antídoto por si nos infectamos con el veneno

Tras unas pocas horas en un invernadero de la aldea experimentando con plantas medicinales por fin se elaboro un suero que los permitir contrarrestar el veneno por poco tiempo a cada uno de los miembros del equipo siete se les dio un poco del suero junto a la anciana de suna, quienes ya alistados salieron de la aldea para proseguir su misión

Sakura: Hao-sensei, kankuro no sabe a dónde fueron los secuestradores como es que los encontraremos

Naruto: déjamelo a mí Sakura, **_"kuchiyose no jutsu"_**

Al instante una nube de humo se creó y en ella venia al dragón invocado por Naruto, la Haruno esperaba a algún tipo de criatura enorme que impusiera temor y respeto pero lo que vio fue todo lo contrario, tras la nube de humo apareció un pequeño dragón de color naranja u el torce de color con garras y cuernos de color negro y ojos azules

¿: que es lo que necesita Naruto-sama

Naruto: necesito tu ayuda Kai, un buen amigo mío fue secuestrado y necesito que nos ayudes a encontrarlos

Kai: kai puede hacerlo, si tienen algo que le pertenezca al amigo de Naruto-sama

Naruto: tienen algo que le pertenezca a Gaara

Temari le dio la pluma con la cual Gaara firmaba los documentos Naruto tomo la pluma y se la mostro al pequeño dragón quien la empezó a olfatear y luego empezó a olfatear los alrededores del lugar

Sakura: Naruto porque invocaste una cría de dragón

Naruto: los bebe dragones suelen tener algunos de sus sentidos más desarrollados como lo es el olfato, a demás desde hace tiempo kai ha dicho que quiere probar ante los demás dragones lo fuerte que es

Kai: Naruto-sama kai ha encontrado el rastro del amigo de Naruto-sama

Naruto: bien hecho Kai, guíanos

Al instante el pequeño dragón extendió sus alas y las agito pero al ser apenas un bebe no pudo levantarse mucho del suelo pero si a una distancia lo suficientemente como para ser visible y guiar a los demás maestros y la anciana de suna, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la entrada de un pequeño bosque donde se encontraron con dos hombres, el primero era de pelo negro y su cara era cubierta por una máscara naranja con un orificio para el ojo izquierdo el cual parecia ser el centro de la espiral de la máscara y el otro hombre de pelo parado de color azul oscuro y piel azul con uno que otro rasgo de tiburón y una enorme espada vendada en su espalda, ambos vestían con una túnica negro con nubes rojas

Kisame: vaya, vaya ninjas de Konoha

Tobi: nijas de Konoha, soy tobi y soy un chico bueno

Naruto: donde esta Gaara malditos

Kisame: para que quieres saberlo

Tobi: el chico pelirrojo está en una cueva a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí

Kisame: idiota por que les dijiste donde está el jinchuriki

Tobi: porque tobi es un chico bueno

Kisame: como sea, no importa que sepan donde esta no pasaran de aquí

Naruto: eso ya lo veremos – dijo apunto de atacar

Hao: Naruto no malgastes tus energías será mejor que tu, Ritsuko, Sakura y chiyo se adelanten yo me encargare del cara de tiburón y el retrasado

Naruto: puedes con ellos dos oto-san

Hao: olvidas que estás hablando con Hao Asakura el más poderoso de los avatares y el primero de los avatares con un espíritu acompañante

Naruto sonrió al ver que su padre no mostraba esa actitud arrogante que el conocía como un "vete de aquí yo me encargo", con esas palabras la anciana de suna y los tres ninjas de Konoha se adelantaron a rescatar a Gaara pero el que más preocupado estaba era el rubio castaño que se adelanto a los demás

Chiyo: así que este es el poder de un avatar

Sakura: usted conocía la existencia del avatar

Chiyo: antes mi abuelo me contaba historias de un hombre cuyo poder se extendía a todos los elementos, pero más allá de eso se extendía hasta todos los que entraban en contacto con el

Sakura: ¿de qué forma?

Chiyo: el me contaba que el avatar podía cambiar de muchas formas a la gente, recuerda que todas las guerras siempre empiezan por el rencor o la envidia, esos sentimientos nacen en el corazón mi abuelo decía que el avatar al controlar todos los elementos comprendía a las personas que tenían relación con ellos, el decía algo que pude comprobar luego que la invasión fuera detenida

Sakura: ¿a qué se refiere?

Chiyo: cuando las tropas regresaron a Suna junto con Gaara y sus hermanos, días después pude ver un cambio en Gaara el sonreía y de vez en cuando dejaba de usar su arena, un día sus hermanos me comentaron que el durmió sin que su bijuu lo poseyera e incluso pude ver como el abrazo a temari era como si el chico nunca fuera un jinchuriki

Sakura: ¿sigo sin entender?

Chiyo: como dije toda guerra empieza por sentimientos y emociones que nacen del corazón y el avatar es capaz de llegar al corazón de las personas y es allí donde toda guerra se gana cualquier guerra o en el caso de Gaara es donde empiezan los cambios

La peli rosa ahora comprendía las palabras de la anciana y a ella llegaron los recuerdos de hace tres años en los exámenes chunnin cuando el Uchiha por fin logro romperle el corazón el la había defendió a pesar de afirmar que ya no la quería, o durante sus años de entrenamiento donde al principio ella no era capaz de manejar el chi el la apoyaba o le daba consejos de lo que debía de hacer, esos recuerdos y el como el se comportaba para con ella le provocaron un sonrojo que trato de ocultar ya que en esos años si bien no su relación de compañeros no volvió a ser la misma el nuevo aspecto y forma de ser de Naruto habían hecho que un nuevo sentimiento naciera en el corazón de la Haruno el cual empezaba a sustituir los sentimientos que de joven tenía hacia el Asakura menor. Los ninjas corrían a toda prisa para llegar a la cueva que según el akatsuki de la máscara había mencionado y para sorpresa de todos era cierto lo que dijo ya que encontraron lo que parecía ser un rio y una enorme roca con un pergamino con un sello en el que tapaba le entrada de la cueva

Sakura: esta es la cueva que mencionabas el akatsuki de la máscara, al parecer se encerraron con esa enorme roca bueno no será problemas –dijo apunto de aplicar su tierra control y destruir la roca

Naruto: no te apresures tanto Sakura esa roca tiene un sello si te acercas esa cosa te dañara (la verdad no recuerdo que hacia ese sello) y no es el único hay otros cuatro cerca de aquí

Sakura: y como entraremos si esos sellos protegen la entrada

Naruto: fácil **_"Buraddokurōn" _**(clon de sangre)

Con esas palabras el Asakura se mordió el dedo y dejo caer se tres gotas de sangre las cuales al caer tomaron la forma del rubio castaño, Naruto les indico a sus clones que fueran en busca de los sellos faltantes en compañía de la pelirroja quienes al instante se fueron y no tardaron mucho en encontrar los sellos los cuales retiraron al mismo tiempo dejando libre el paso a la Haruno para poder destruir la piedra.

* * *

Eso es todo disculpen la tardanza y espero me disculpen mas ya que pronto dejare de escribir por que pronto serán las evaluaciones en mi escuela pero hare lo posible para subir más capítulos espero les guste y sigan votando por la pareja para Hao se despide su amigo soulfox23 PAZ


	9. Cap 10

Hola que tal aquí de regreso con otro capítulo de Naruto maestro de los elementos donde se desatara la primera batalla contra los Akatsuki, espero les guste

**_NINGUN _**personaje aquí presente me pertenece todo es de sus respectivos autores así que empecemos

Capitulo 10: maestro de marionetas vs maestra tierra

* * *

La roca que bloqueaba el paso a la cueva donde yacía el kage de Suna y sus secuestradores había sido destruida Naruto y había regresado con su compañera y la concejal de Suna para enfrentarse a los Akatsuki, al entrar se encontraron con los dos Akatsuki Deidara y Sasori el primero se encontraba sentado sobre él cuerpo inerte de Gaara mientras que Sasori se encontraba dentro de su marioneta Hiruko, estos dos al percatarse de la presencia de los dos maestros y la anciana se pusieron en posición de ataque

Naruto: suelten a Gaara de inmediato

Sasori: no lo aremos, hasta que no termine el ritual el chico no se ira

Naruto: no les pedí que lo soltaran se los ordene

Con su tierra control el joven avatar ataco a Sasori quien no tuvo dificultad de atacar a Naruto y en otro movimiento trato de atacarlo con el aguijón de la marioneta, pero siendo más rápido el Asakura creó una barrera de cristal que lo protegió del aguijón, Naruto con una rápida mirada enviada a Sakura la cual solo asintió para adentrarse en el combate contra el marionetista, claro el renegado de Iwa no se iba a quedar fuera del conflicto por lo que en cuanto vio que la peli rosa se había dispuesto a entrar en la pelea entre el avatar y el marionetista Deidara metió sus manos en las bolsas con arcillas y las bocas en sus manos empezaron a hacer lo suyo (la verdad me dan asco esas manos *TT*), en poco tiempo el artista en explosiones tenia listo arañas de arcillas las cuales mando a Sakura

Sasori: eres fuerte lo admito

Deidara: sasori, el me recuerda a ese chico que tenia las mismas habilidades que el

Naruto: ¿Qué chico?

Deidara: un chico que al parecer comparte tus habilidades de dominar los elementos sin sellos de mano

Sakura mando una mirada de incrédula a Naruto que ahora parecía estar dispuesto a saber si Deidara se refería a quien él creía

Naruto: dime que sabes de ese chico

Deidara que había creado un ave de arcilla y la había agrandado, la monto y alzo el vuelo llevándose a Gaara en la boca del ave dirigiéndose a la salida de la cueva mientras miraba a Naruto con ojos de burla y le sacaba la lengua

Deidara: si quieres saberlo atrápame

Fueron las últimas palabras de Deidara antes de salir de la cueva e irse volando del lugar, Sakura miro a Naruto ahora sabía que no se detendría hasta que ese Akatsuki le digiera todo lo que sabía sobre esa persona

Sakura: Naruto ve

Naruto: estarás bien

Sakura: soy una maestra tierra, podre contra este tipo

Naruto: de acuerdo cuídate

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Naruto antes de salir de la cueva a la caza del Akatsuki artesano de arcilla, por otra parte en la cueva la anciana de Suna y la maestra tierra se preparaban para atacar a Sasori

Sasori: no fue muy inteligente dejar ir a tu compañero

Sakura: no necesito de él para darte una paliza

Al instante el Akatsuki dentro de su marioneta a taco con el aguijón de la misma Sakura rápidamente reacciono ante este acto bloqueando el aguijón con un poco de roca del piso, lo que sorprendió al Akatsuki marionetista que trato de volverla atacar con el aguijón de su marioneta pero Sakura era más rápida y bloqueaba los ataques y a la vez atacaba a Sasori que apenas podía esquivar los ataques de la Haruno, decidida a terminar con Sasori Sakura empezó a atacar con rocas enormes que arrojaba contra Sasori una de las rocas logro golpear a Sasori destruyendo su marioneta y mostrando al verdadero Sasori

Sasori: debo admitir tienes talento destruiste mi marioneta

Sakura: apenas empezamos

Sasori: en eso concuerdo contigo

Al instante el marionetista saco una nueva marioneta, la concejal de Suna al ver de cual marioneta se trataba en ella afloro un sentimiento de miedo y asombro la marioneta que ahora tenía Sasori era el Sandaime Kazekage, ya preparada la marioneta del Akatsuki este ataco a la Haruno con navajas envenenadas, Sakura apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque de la marioneta, pero apenas Sakura esquivo el ataque de las Navajas el Akatsuki izo que la marioneta atacara con el otro brazo desplegando con un sello de mano al instante mas brazos salaron de la marioneta, Sakura reacciono a tiempo cubriéndose con una roca pero no tuvo tanta suerte pues Sasori había liberado gas venenoso donde estaba Sakura la chica se altero un poco pues nunca pensó que e marionetista contar con tantas armas venenosas o más de un método de envenenar a alguien sin embargo en el predicamento en el que se encontraba la chica tuvo que actuar de inmediato y con su tierra control cavo un tune que la llevo lejos de la nube de gas venenoso y apareció tras de Sasori dándole una patada en la espalda, por otra parte Chiyo se decidió a ayudar a la maestra tierra invocando dos marionetas que Sasori reconocía muy bien pues fueron las primeras marionetas que el creo, marionetas que el había construido a la imagen de sus difuntos padres, Sasori rio ante las marionetas y se sintió confiado pues al ser su creador el Akatsuki conocía a fondo las marionetas, Chiyo desplego las armas de las marionetas y ataco con ellas acción que Sasori imito pronto la marioneta del sandaime Kazekage y las dos marionetas de Chiyo se encontraban en una batalla de armas la cual solo duro unos instantes mostrando que las armas de las tres marionetas se habían destruido, Sasori se dispuso a utilizar el arma secreta de su marioneta la cual abrió su boca y de esta salió un flujo de arena grisácea oscura la anciana de Suna reconocía esa habilidad y tras poner al tanto a la maestra tierra esta se disponía a atacar pero el Akatsuki fue más rápido y convirtió la arena de hierro en esferas pequeñas que lanzo a gran velocidad por suerte Chiyo y Sakura esquivaron a tiempo el ataque sin embargo Sasori no se rindió y volvió a atacar, Chiyo logro cubrirse con las marionetas mientras que Sakura creó una cúpula de roca que la protegió bien del ataque de la arena de hierro, para mala suerte de la anciana sus marionetas se habían inmovilizado por culpa de la arena de hierro mientras que Sakura se dispuso a atacar a Sasori lanzando tres estrellas shurikens que dómino con el metal control las shurikens fueron capaces de llegar hasta donde Sasori lamentable mente este se percato de esto y se cubrió con la arena de hierro las shurikens apenas y lograron cortarle un poco de su cabello, Sasori dirigió su atención a Sakura y se dispuso a atacar formando grandes figuras con la arena dispuesto a apalastrar a Sakura quien era más ágil y rápido que los objetos construidos con la arena pero a la vez estos estruendos ocasionaron que la cueva se viniera abajo

En otro sitio de retirado de la cueva se podía ver a dos personas corriendo a alta velocidad, estas personas eran Ritsuko y Hao quienes tras un encuentro con otros miembros de Akatsuki se apresuraban para poder alcanzar al resto de sus acompañantes, sin embargo la chica se detuvo súbitamente lo que alarmo a Hao

Hao: ¿qué pasa Ritsuko?

Ritsuko: Hao-nii, siento la presencia de Naruto-kun

Hao: ¿dónde?

Ritsuko: allá

La chica señalo el bosque que se extendía por a lo largo cerca de la cueva el Asakura se preocupo por lo que pudiera estar pasando con su hijo

Hao: Ritsuko, ve y dirigirte a la cueva yo iré a ver qué pasa

Ritsuko: pero Hao-nii

Hao: Ritsuko ve yo podre con lo que sea que esté pasando

La chica miro al Asakura mayor y tras un momento de silencio por fin miro al castaño y mientras caminaba rumbo a la cueva

Ritsuko: yo me encargo Hao-nii, cuida a Naruto-kun

Sin decir otra palabra el Asakura castaño se dirijo a donde se encontraba su hijo buscando su presencia, no tardo en encontrarlo corriendo por el bosque persiguiendo a Deidara que seguía volando en su pájaro de arcilla mientras que Naruto trataba de atacarlo con fuego control, hielo control y su combustión control, pero no funcionaba, el chico se empezaba a desesperar y que el Akatsuki lo estuviese insultando no ayudaba a su control, pronto toda esa ira se desato el chico pronto paró en seco y un gran torrente se formo a su alrededor, Hao temía lo peor lo cual se cumplió los ojos del chico se habían vuelto blancos brillantes, la tierra alrededor de Naruto se estremeció y Hao confirmo lo peor

Hao: estado avatar

Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras la preocupación lo invadía sabía lo que se podía hacer en modo avatar pero también conocía los riesgos que se corrían en ese estado de poder sin control

Hao: si no hago algo esto se saldrá de control

Sin perder más el tiempo el Hao trato de atacar a Naruto tratando de que despierte del estado avatar, lamentable mente los ataques de Hao no resultaban pues Naruto los bloqueaba y los unía a su alrededor (así como cuando Aang enfrenta al señor del fuego por última vez), una vez lo cuatro elementos se reunieron alrededor de Naruto este se elevo en el aire gracias a la esfera de viento que lo rodeaba y volvió a darle caza a Deidara que al percatarse de la presencia del Asakura rio y con la boca de su mano creó varias figuras de arcilla que lanzo contra Naruto, el Asakura guiado por el estado avatar intercepto las figuras de arcilla con el fuego control provocando su detonación antes de que llegaran a él y con las piedras que lo rodeaban empezó a atacar a Deidara, los misiles de roca eran muy rápidos más de uno alcanzo al ave de arcilla que termino derribada junto a su creador, el avatar más joven descendió junto a los elementos que iban con él, acercándose lentamente hacia Sasori quien aun no se rendía y creo más esculturas de arcilla que el avatar neutralizaba ya cerca del Akatsuki el avatar ataco con una cuchilla de hielo que hubiera alcanzado a Deidara de no ser por una barrera de piedra que lo protegió y el que había echo esto era Hao

Hao: si valoras tu miserable vida vete de aquí y no molestes mas o dejare que él te asesine inútil

Deidara al ver el tremendo poder del avatar más joven decidió hacer caso a Hao y creando otra ave de arcilla se fue dejando a los avatares

Hao: Naruto escúchame tienes que recobrar la conciencia sea lo que sea que ese Akatsuki tenia planeado se a acabado

El avatar rubio aun en su estado activado ataco a Hao con fuego control el cual fue rechazado con agua control

Hao: bien no puedo hacerte recobrar la conciencia por la buenas entonces será por las malas

Fueron las últimas palabras de Hao para lanzarse a atacar a su hijo y tratar de sacarlo del estado avatar

De regreso a la cueva

La situación con el Akatsuki marionetista había dado un giro pues el marionetista revela ser él una marioneta viviente y desplego sus armas listo para atacar a sus adversarias, en el momento en el que Sasori estaba por atacar aparece la bijuu quien estaba dispuesta a ayudar, Sasori había atacado con lanzallamas que salían de sus manos una de las llamas se dirigía a Ritsuko quien fácilmente esquivo esa llamarada pero en cuanto a Sakura y a Chiyo tuvieron que cubrirse para no ser alcanzados por las llamas en la espalda de Sasori se encontraban cuatro pergaminos de los cuales uno desapareció al igual que las llamas que salían de las manos de Sasori, pronto Sasori retomo el ataque ahora con chorros de agua a presión

Sakura: "de saber que esto pasaría hubiera preferido que Naruto se hubiera quedado"- pensó – Ritsuko-san ¿Dónde está Hao-sensei?

Ritsuko: fue a buscar a Naruto-kun, por cierto parece que necesitas ayuda

Sakura: Ritsuko-san no interfieras a menos que sea necesario

Ritsuko: si tu quieres

A Sasori se le había acabado el rollo de agua y al ver que no tenía otra opción y ataco a Chiyo con una cadena envenenada pero a mitad de su ataque este se paro súbitamente, Chiyo se percato del frenado repentino de su nieto en su ataque la anciana busco el por qué de esto y rápidamente lo encontró al ver que la arena de hierro rodeo a Sasori y la causante de esto fue la maestra tierra que movía la arena con metal control

Sasori: m-maldita

Sakura: es tu fin maldito

Sakura atrajo a Sasori hacia ella y ya cerca lo golpea tan fuerte que destruyo el cuerpo de Sasori separando cada parte de el

Sakura: al fin todo termino

Sasori: no estés tan segura

Sakura vio de donde provenía la voz y vio el cuerpo de Sasori re ensamblándose así mismo hasta volver a estar junto

Sakura: maldita sea ya muérete estúpido

Sasori sonrió al ver la frustración de la Haruno, por otra parte Chiyo se decidió y saco su último recurso, la anciana saco un pergamino y de este invoco a diez marionetas con túnicas blancas, Sasori sonrió ante la técnica de su abuela y también izo su invocación sacando por lo menos cien marionetas y abriendo una parte de su pecho sacando hilos de chakra que adhirió a las marionetas indicando que una nueva batalla de Marionetas se aproximaba

Sakura: he, ¿Ritsuko-san?

Ritsuko: ¿qué pasa?

Sakura: con respecto a la ayuda creo que la necesitaremos

Ritsuko: bien

Ritsuko se acerco a Sakura y se puso en posición de batalla mientras que Sakura tomaba de nuevo la arena de Hierro y la colocaba a su alrededor, en una milésima de segunda la batalle se desato las marionetas de Sasori se acercaban al trió de mujeres, pronto las marionetas de Chiyo atacaron también seguidas de Sakura y Ritsuko, la anciana daba todo lo que tenía con sus marionetas, Sakura atascaba algunas con la arena de hierro dándole oportunidad a Ritsuko de quemarlas y a la Haruno de destruir algunas otras, la batalla llego a tal punto en que poco a poco las marionetas de Sasori reducían su número a cada momento, al final la anciana de Suna le dio a Sakura un objeto que le permitiría detener y sellar a Sasori la chica a la primera oportunidad lanzo el objeto que se transformo en una cabeza de tigre dispuesta a morder a Sasori quien hubiera sido capturado de no ser porque la parte donde residía su chakra el cual era el cilindro con la palabra escorpión en el fue expulsada del cuerpo de la marioneta y trasladada a otra marioneta en el descuido de las mujeres, las tres presentes creían que todo había terminado sin notar que una marioneta con una catana se levantaba dispuesta a apuñalar a Chiyo pero fue detenida una vez ,mas con la arena de Hierro y Chiyo controlando una vez más a las marionetas de los padres de Sasori las cuales atravesaron el cilindro de Sasori matándolo

Sasori: maldita sea, ¿cómo pude perder?, ¿Cómo sentiste mi presencia?

Sakura: mi maestro me enseño a sentir las mas mínimas pulsaciones de la tierra cuando te levantas te con esa nueva marioneta lo sentí y tuve tiempo de reaccionar

Sasori: eres fuerte lo reconozco

Sakura: me importa muy poco si lo reconoces o no pero me dirás que sabes de Menma

Ritsuko: ¿Menma?

Sakura: ellos se han topado con el por eso Naruto siguió al otro Akatsuki

Ritsuko: ya veo

Sasori: el chico era muy parecido a tu amigo, con la diferencia de su cabello negro y sus ojos rojos (Menma de road to ninja), el vino a nosotros hace dos años dijo que buscaba a personas que pudieran ser buenos aprendices de control Chi, claro que nosotros nos burlamos de el, eso casi nos costó la vida

Sakura: ¿sabes en donde se encuentra?

Sasori: no, el se fue despreciándonos y casi muertos

En el bosque

En el bosque una batalla elemental se llevaba a cabo Hao contra Naruto el primero tratando de frenar a Naruto y tratando de que recobre la conciencia sobre el modo avatar, el bosque habia recibido severos daños, Hao solo arrojaba ataques que probablemente noquearían a Naruto pero este los bloqueaba, Hao tomo una buena decisión al crear un clon que alejo el cuerpo de Gaara lejos de ese campo de batalla, el Asakura menor siendo guiado por el modo avatar atacaba sin darle cuartel a su padre quien buscaba la mejor posición para golpear a Naruto pero esta nunca se presentaba y cuando lo hacia fácilmente el chico bloqueaba el golpe

Hao: demonios, ahora preferiría estar oyendo las quejas de Ren Tao, eso sería más sencillo que tratar de golpear a Naruto, aunque admito que le enseñe bien

La batalla se extendió durante un buen rato hasta el punto en que Naruto había destruido medio bosque tratando de golpear a Hao que solo podía defenderse, por el bosque se podía notar a tres personas mujeres para ser preciso, estas eran la concejal de Suna y las juniche de Konoha las cuales fueron al encuentro de los avatares, el trió de mujeres encontró rápidamente a los dos avatares combatiendo y Ritsuko noto fácilmente el brillo en los ojos de su novio

Sakura: que le pasa a Naruto

Ritsuko: está en modo avatar

Sakura: ¿modo avatar?

Ritsuko: en este modo, el avatar tiene acceso al poder y habilidades de sus vidas pasadas, pero al hacerlo pierde total conciencia de sí mismo y es vulnerable

Sakura: ¿Cómo que vulnerable?

Ritsuko: al estar en este estado si el avatar muere el ciclo de reencarnación desaparecería y el avatar con ella

Sakura: y como haremos que pare

Ritsuko: Hao-nii, trata de noquearlo pero le es imposible enfrentársele en ese estado pues sabe que si se paso por un poco lo mataria

Sakura: ¿y no existe algún otro modo de sacarlo de ese estado?

Ritsuko: si me acerco lo suficiente a Naruto podría tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón

Sakura: ¿te ayudo?

Ritsuko: no te preocupes, en cuanto escuche mi voz todo se clamara

La chica bijuu se acerco al avatar en descontrol esperando que su plan funcionara, lo suficientemente cerca la chica llamo la atención del avatar

Ritsuko: Naruto-kun, me oyes, soy yo Ritsuko

El avatar parecía reaccionar ante la voz de la chica la cual sonrió al ver que su plan empezaba a funcionar así que decidido continuar y para proseguir se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia en Asakura menor

Ritsuko: Naruto-kun todo estará bien ya todo acabo Gaara está bien y al parecer los Akatsuki no sabían nada de Menma

Mientras más hablaba y más se acercaba la _Ō_tsutsuki a Naruto este parecía estar más calmado y perder dominio sobre los elementos que lo rodeaban al final la Ōtsutsuki término por estar frente al rubio que parecía ya no tener control sobre los elementos pero seguía en el estado avatar

Ritsuko: por favor vuelve en ti te necesito a mi lado – dijo y lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios

Al instante el rubio por fin salió del estado avatar correspondiendo al beso de su novia el cual fue terminado tras dos minutos, tras poner al tanto de lo que había pasado a los dos Asakura Hao explico que el joven kage de Suna había fallecido y el Ichibi había sido absorbido por el Gedo Mazo lo que deprimió a la pelirroja pues tenía miedo de que ella y sus hermanos corrieran con el mismo destino

Hao: Gaara no tiene mucho de haber fallecido es posible revivirlo

Naruto: ¿pero como oto-san?

Hao: solo un gran usuario del elemento primordial podría lograrlo, agradezco ser el único usuario a ese nivel

Con eso el Asakura castaño creó un clon el cual fue enviado a traer el cuerpo del kage Suna no paso más de diez minuto cuando el clon regreso con el cuerpo del menor de los Subaku no

Hao: bien espero y funcione. **_"Ichiji yōso: Konoyo no seishin no fukkatsu" _**(elemento primordial: resurrección del espíritu terrenal)

El Asakura coloco sus manos en el pecho de Gaara al momento en que una luz verde iluminaba la zona, el destello paro rápidamente y todos prestaron atención al Kazekage quien no parecia mostrar signos de vida, no fue hasta un minuto después que el chico por fin respiraba lentamente y este a la vez abría sus ojos

Gaara: N-Naruto, ¿eres tu?

Naruto: si soy yo

Gaara: que me paso que paso con Shuka

Hao: me temo que shuka fue absorbido por el Gedo Mazo

Eso antero al ex jinchuriki pero tras explicar lo que paso este mostro toda su gratitud a Hao quien fue modesto ante esto, tras un momento de revisar a Gaara el momento de retirarse llegaba, tras unas horas de viaje por fin llegaron a Suna donde los hermanos de Gaara lo recibieron, Sakura se acerco a Chiyo y le dio un frasco con la arena de hierro

Sakura: esto le pertenece a Suna

Chiyo: quédatela, la arena de hierro encontró un nuevo usario

Sakura: pero yo

Chiyo: es lo único que puedo darte por habernos ayudado a rescatar a Gaara

Sakura: se lo agradesco

Tras despedirse el grupo de Konoha se retiraba de regreso a su aldea sin saber que algo mas estaba por pasar pues en otra parte del continente elemental una figura de un joven de dieciséis años con ojos llenos de odio sonreía con malicia

Menma: ya me e fortalecido lo suficiente es momento de matar a ese estúpido de Naruto

Baatu: no comas hacinas niño yo te diré cual es el momento indicado

Fueron las últimas palabras del espíritu del caos dentro del Uzumaki rebelde antes de desaparecer en la noche

* * *

Y se acabo eso es todo por hoy que les pareció a todos es el nuevo cap del fic las votaciones para pareja de Hao siguen iguales sigan votando por que ya pronto se acerca el momento de darle una pareja a nuestro Asakura favorito se despide soulfox23 :3


End file.
